La Vie En Rose (Deanee fic)
by kennykuma
Summary: Part three to "Writing's on the Wall" and "Always and Forever". (As usual, read the last two stories before staring this one!) Summary: A continuation of the Deanee series. Dean and Renee have new beginnings ahead of them but as usual, life has it's own twists and turns. However, they must remember to always stick together through thick and thin.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the coffee Dean and Renee were drinking gave off a sensational aroma as they sat on the bench on the front porch to have some quality time together before the three rascals sleeping upstairs would awake. Birds were in the trees chirping away to wake up anyone and everyone within the same vicinity within them as they demanded that the humans they flew above every day hear their wake up call. It was also nice to see trees on the other side of the house and not cars scurrying up and down the street all day either which was a relief and the fact that they had their own privacy and their own road away from everyone else was also an added bonus.

Dean drunk the second half of his coffee as he needed that extra boast to wake up for the day. Morning sex with Renee did help him wake up but the coffee sure did the trick. Him and Renee rocked back and forth slowly on the swing as they didn't say anything to each other for a while, opting to instead enjoy the silence for as long as they could. Renee took another sip of her coffee then poured Dean some of hers which he thanked her for and quickly gulped down, the sweet tasting drink continuing to warm him up as the cool breeze hit his skin.

"This is a wonderful way to wake up," Renee said.

"It is," Dean said. "What do you think, Blue?"

Blue barked softly at Dean before yawning, stretching, and continuing to lie down next to Dean's feet.

"I think that's a yes," Renee said.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Well, the first rascal has officially awakened," Dean said. "Breakfast time."

"Yup."

Dean got up to open the screen door to let Renee through and called Blue but the dog continued to lie on the porch as he wanted to be lazy himself. Dean closed the screen door after him and followed Renee into the house where they were greeted by Daisy who had been standing in the middle of the living room with her stuffed cow in her hand and scratched her eye as there was something in it.

"Are you hungry?" Renee said as she took Daisy's hand.

"Yes. Meal."

"Oatmeal it is." Renee sat her cup down on the counter then helped Daisy into her high chair.

Dean took Daisy's little pink bowl with flowers out of one of the cabinets and sat it on her little table then searched for her matching pink spoon.

"Where is the silverware, Renee?" Dean asked her.

"They're in the dishwasher, Dean. I had to clean them because you dropped them outside, remember?"

"I sure do now." Dean opened the dishwasher next to the sink and found the pink spoon he was searching for and put it in Daisy's bowl for her.

"Thank you!" Daisy said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

D.J. soon made his way down the stairs, jumping over the last five steps, and landing on his feet with ease like a cat on the run from something. He ran up to Dean who swooped him up and spun him around before sitting him down at the table in one of the chairs and made him a bowl of cereal before he continued to bounce off the walls. Renee made oatmeal for Daisy who happily began to devour it and helped Dean make breakfast for everyone.

Destinee was the last one to make her way downstairs, hair all over the place as if she had been through a storm, slowly walking towards the dinner table as she waved at everyone and sat down at a chair.

"Hello there," Renee said. "Looks like someone had a good nights rest."

"I did," Destinee said. "Can we go horseback riding, today? Godmother told us we can go and ride her horses and she said we can even ride ponies."

"We can do anything you guys want to do today," Dean said. "Alright, food is ready!"

Dean made everyone's plate before making his own then sat down at the end of the table next to Renee. Everyone enjoyed a nice breakfast then went to get ready for the day as the kids were excited about going horseback riding and possibly getting more sweets from their wonderful Godmother who had some nice treats for them.

* * *

Miss Laura had been waiting for the family to arrive as she brushed her horse's mane while making sure she was well fed before she went on her adventure for the day. She had been in her backyard when she saw Dean, Renee, and the children arriving past the house and into the backyard where she had been.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Good morning!" the kids said.

They zoomed toward Miss Laura to give her a big hug, kisses, and asked if she had any sweets which she did as she pulled out a few peppermint candies out of her back pocket and handed them to the two oldest ones to eat. Daisy pouted and stomped her feet when she saw her older siblings getting candy but not her.

"No!" she said.

"Daisy, don't you act up today," Dean said strictly.

"Hm." Miss Laura picked up Daisy who still had her arms folded. "You better not act up today, Daisy Marie Ambrose. Do you want to get popped on your hand?" When she said that, Daisy's frown went away and she shook her head. "Okay, then. I have pudding for you in the fridge and I wanted it to be nice and cold for you, okay? Now, be good for your Mommy and Daddy and don't you act up, Missy. I have a surprise for you."

Miss Laura took Daisy to see a cow that had been grazing in the grass not too far from her property and smiled when Daisy's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the animal. Dean had tagged along as Renee had stayed behind with the other two children to go horseback riding. He smiled as Miss Laura held Daisy close enough to see the cow munching on the grass, completely ignoring the humans that were admiring her as her focus was on the delicious grass she was devouring. The cow had pretty brown spots that decorated her body and it made her look like she was the queen of the acres that she was on.

"Papa, cow!" Daisy said.

"I know, I see it! It's so pretty," Dean said. "You know, Renee keeps telling me that I'd look good on a tractor and I know she's right."

"That would be a funny sight to see!" Miss Laura said. "This little girl is very smart. You and Renee will put her in daycare, yes?"

"Yup. We just haven't found a daycare for her just yet. As a matter of fact, me and Renee had been thinking about transferring the kids to the schools here but we're still on the fence about that, too."

"If you guys do transfer the kids to the schools here, there are plenty of good schools I can recommend to you guys to look into."

"Thanks."

"No problem. How did you like sleeping in your new home last night?"

"Slept like a baby. I loved it! Man, I'm going to love it here."

"I knew you would. Good thing you didn't buy a house here because you had one waiting for you. How do the kids like it here?"

"They wouldn't stop running around the yard before dinner time. They love how much more space we have and we definitely needed that."

"I'm very glad you guys love your new home as that makes me very happy. Alright, you want to see some more animals?" Miss Laura took Daisy to see chickens near the barn roaming about as they too weren't concerned with the humans looking at them. She put Daisy down so she could walk but held her hand just in case she decided to chase after one of the chickens herself.

"Papa, cheek! Cheek!" Daisy said as she pointed to the chickens.

Dean smiled as he knelt down beside her.

"Chicken," he said. "You like chickens, too."

"Cheeken."

"Close enough. Now, I don't remember you having this many animals."

"One of my neighbors wanted me to watch his chicken and his cow because he was scared someone would rob him of his animals. A weirdo but lovable weirdo."

"I see." Dean continued to walk with Daisy and Miss Laura around the backyard until they met up with Renee, Destinee, and D.J. again.

Dean had helped Destinee, D.J., and Renee unmount the horse so that Miss Laura could take it back to its stall.

"Godmother, can we have this horse?" Destined asked.

Miss Laura put the horse in its stall so it could rest and fed it carrots for a snack. .

"Of course! However, she needs to stay here. But, you guys can ride her anytime you want to but don't ride her into town!"

"Oh, we won't!" Destinee said.

"Good! Now, let's go get some banana bread that I made! And Daisy, since you were so good today, you'll get two chocolate puddings."

"Yes!" Daisy said.

"Can w-we go g-get pizza a-fter this?" D.J. asked his parents.

"Later we can," Renee said.

"Yay!" D.J. said. With that, he zoomed towards his godmother's house to eat the delicious bread that she made.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Miss Laura asked Destinee.

"It's super quiet which I like. I want to stay here forever and ever!" She said.

"Well, we will," Dean said. He hoisted Daisy onto his shoulders as he followed everyone to the house. "We all love it here so we'll make it work." He put a shoulder around Destinee as he smiled down at her. "I promise."

"Daddy, pee pee," Daisy said.

"Aw, hell." Dean quickly pulled Daisy from his shoulders and held her as he ran into the house to take her to the restroom. "Please don't pee on me."

* * *

The house had been quiet once the kids were finally asleep in their beds as Dean and Renee settles down in their bed between the covers. They were content that the day went well with the children as seeing them happy was what mattered and they were actually surprised that the children had even told them they wouldn't mind going to a new school in the valley. When asked if they were sure, Destinee and D.J. told their parents that they would just makes friends while keeping in contact with their current ones and this helped Dean and Renee make their final decision on whether or not to move the children to new schools.

Dean stretched out his legs and arms in bed pulled Renee on top of him so he could give her a kiss while squeezing her ass.

"Hey there, tiger," Renee said. "I know sex is good and all, but I'm pretty tired so I'll just give you a bunch of kisses."

"I never force you to do anything you don't want to. You know that. It's just you have a nice ass along with a wonderful body."

"I sure don't feel wonderful at times."

"I love your stretch marks. I love your thick thighs. I love every single ounce of your body. You may not feel wonderful but you are wonderful and that's why I love you. Always remember that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now give me some more sugar."

Renee bent down more time to give Dean a long kiss goodnight before turning off his lamp and making herself comfortable beside him.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, sweet pea."

"Don't you tickle me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Moe, Cody, and Greg had offered to look after Dean's shop while he was away for two weeks as he got situated in his new town and home. They had everything under control as the shop ran smoothly, which it did, however no one was prepared for what was going to happen one late night when a certain someone decided to throw a brick right through the front door of the shop, doused some gasoline through the broken door, and threw a Molotov cocktail through the broken door. The device went off in flames and caused the stupid crook to retreat away from the building before they got burnt.

Negativity usually likes to knock at the door when something positive happens.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later:**

The sound of Dean's cell phone going off woke Renee up out of her sleep and not Dean, much to her surprise. Sometimes she wondered how that man could sleep through just about anything but luckily she was able turn on her light and reach over Dean who was still snoring a bit to grab ahold of his cell phone and answer it without checking to see who was actually calling.

"Hello?" Renee said once she finally answered after the fifth ring.

"Renee, you and Dean need to get here fast." Cody was the person on the other end of the phone. "Something happened to Dean's business…"

"What happened?"

What she heard after she asked that question made her almost drop the phone in her hand as she looked down at Dean who had still been sleeping peacefully, not knowing that when Renee woke him up, she would deliver some news she wish she didn't have to.

There was no emotion coming from Dean as he stood a few feet in front of his business that he had busted his ass to build as that had been his goal for the longest time. The very business that he had created to call his own and make money so he could pay his bills and feed his family was burnt in front of his very eyes, his own eyes that he wish he didn't have to see the mess in front of him. The back of the store was still unscathed as the firefighters were able to put but the front was torched beyond measure as it didn't look like a shop anymore, just a wasteland staring back at him. A wasteland that had began to look like a black void vortex that seemed to laugh at Dean as he continued to stare blankly at the unforgiving vortex.

"Dean?" Renee said quietly as put an arm on his shoulder. "Dean?"

Her husband remained silent as he didn't even bother to look in her direction as if she didn't exist at that very moment. Dean kept his hands in his pockets as he still didn't say anything to Renee as he honestly didn't know what to say at the moment despite Renee and Cody trying to get through to Dean but to no avail.

Dean did talk to the firefighters and the police about the situation and told police he probably had an idea of who did this but Sami surprisingly had begun to clean up his act as of late so he was ruled out as a suspect. Once the police took down his information, Dean lead them into the back of the shop to his office to retrieve video evidence of who committed the crime that destroyed his business. Dean handed over the tape to the police, not even bothering to view it himself as he just wanted the police to go ahead and do their jobs so they can leave him be.

Once they left, Dean stayed at the back of his shop that wasn't harmed by the fire and started throwing everything he got his hands inside of his office. He swiped at the objects on his desk that went flying towards the walls surrounding him then grabbed ahold of his desk chair and hurled it at the wall, causing it to created a hole in the wall. He was about to pick the chair up again but a sharp pain ripped through his back which made him go down on his knees as he held onto the chair for support. Renee and Cody had heard what was going on in the back and rushed to Dean's location to see him hunched over the chair.

"DEAN!" Renee said. "Dean, are you okay?"

Renee and Cody ignored the mess surrounding them as they helped Dean to his feet and out of the building as he needed to get away from the situation surrounding him as it did nothing but agitate him even further as he couldn't believe that something he worked so hard for would be destroyed by some random piece of shit that was the scum of the earth.

* * *

"Papa? Papa?" Daisy said to Dean.

Dean had one chin in his hand while the other hand held onto his coffee mug that was still hot from the coffee that he had poured himself but suddenly lost the desire to drink. He had been completely zoned out for the longest time until he finally heard Daisy calling out for him multiple times and finally turned his attention to his little girl who was eating her Cheerios.

"Yes?" Dean said quietly. "You want some more cereal?"

"Meal."

"You're already eating cereal now. I'm not going to feed you oatmeal."

"Meal, meal, meal!" Daisy protested. "Meal, meal, meal, meal!"

Dean crashed his fist down on the table in response to Daisy demanding her papa make her some oatmeal despite her already eating Cheerios.

"EAT YOUR DAMN CEREAL AND SHUT UP!" Dean bellowed at Daisy.

Daisy gave her father a shocked look before crying out loud as her father never ever screamed at her like that before. Her cries were starting to irk him as he got up from the table quickly to go search for his keys and wallet on the table but realized that he had left them upstairs much to his chagrin. He stomped upstairs and almost ran into Renee who had heard Dean yelling and Daisy's cries from upstairs.

"What's going on!?" Renee asked.

"That little spoiled brat, that's what," Dean responded.

"Don't call her names, Dean."

"Whatever."

Renee hurried downstairs to comfort Daisy who was still upset over her papa yelling at her.

"Daddy didn't mean to tell at you," Renee said. "It's okay."

Dean stormed backstairs and made his way to the front door without saying a word to Renee.

"Where are you going!?" Renee asked him.

Dean looked back at her before letting the screen door slam shut behind him as he walked down the steps on the porch so he could make his way to his truck. Renee heard his engine rev up then heard Dean pull out of the driveway and drive to wherever it was he was driving to.

Dean needed time to let off some steam so Renee knew that it was best that Dean wasn't in the house for a while so there wouldn't be any arguing and fighting in the house, especially with the kids at home as well.

* * *

Renee wanted to text him after she had finished washing the dishes when she realized that he had been gone for a couple of hours without communicating with her once but her question was answered when she heard the garage door open then close. In came Dean through the garage door with groceries in tow which surprised Renee but she remained silent as she took off her dish gloves to help him put the groceries away. Renee resumed washing the dishes afterwards then she heard something break in the kitchen and looked to her right to see Dean had his back turned towards her as he glared at the glass that surrounded his boots. Taking off her dish gloves once again, she said nothing as she hugged Dean from behind as he silently cried to himself and held onto Renee's arms as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Let's go to bed," she said.

The dishes were of no more concern to her as she led Dean upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, Dean has grabbed ahold of her to give her a deep kiss while carrying her to the bed and lying her down on her back before breaking the kiss as he was trying to hold in his tears but couldn't. Renee sat up to comfort Dean as he bawled his eyes out after holding in his emotions all day and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Dean. It's okay…I'm right here."

"Damn, Renee. I worked so damn hard on that shop….I busted my ass to create my very own business that I called my own…it helped me provide for you and the kids…" Dean wiped his eyes as he sniffed. "This is crazy."

"I understand you're upset. Trust me, we'll get through this! Me and the others will help you through this. You just have to trust me, Dean. Just trust me."

Dean nodded his head as he took Renee's hands in his own and kissed them.

"I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

In life, good things happen and bad things happen. Life tends to always throw someone a curveball when they least expect it and it demands that their intended target learn how to deal with what was thrown in their direction. Whether the curveball was good or bad, what was important was that people needed to remind themselves to keep going even if life seems tough at times.

Dean had barely gotten any sleep one night so he found himself up past four in the morning splashing cold water in his face then looked at himself in the mirror. Anyone could see the stress that he had been going through during the last couple of days as it looked like more bags formed under his eyes because of the lack of sleep he had been getting each and every night. and The cold water dripped down his face as he continued to look at himself in the mirror as if he were two different people like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Taking a towel in one hand, he dried the water from his face, tossed the towel onto the sink, and walked back into the room as he rubbed the back of his neck while turning off the light to the bathroom. He quickly put on a tank top along with sweats before going to check on the kids.

Destinee and D.J. were sound asleep in their rooms but of course Little Miss Daisy was wide awake. That little girl still had some type of energy in her, no matter what time of day it was!

Dean took her downstairs to make her some oatmeal and was quite content when Daisy's face lit up in excitement over her favorite food.

"MEAL!"

Her papa sat down with her on the couch as they watched cartoons together while she happily ate her oatmeal. After devouring the breakfast with ease, she let out a small burp and said "Thank you!" to Dean who smiled at her when she looked up at him to give him a big smile herself.

"You're welcome. Papa is sorry for yelling at you." Dean kissed the top of Daisy's head as he hugged his little girl.

Daisy had stood up on the couch to hug her father's neck and gave him the biggest kiss on his cheek she could muster as she was happy to watch cartoons and eat oatmeal with her papa.

"Papa happy?"

"I am happy that I'm watching cartoons with you. Now, let's see what else Tom and Jerry are up to."

Daisy got comfortable next to Dean as they continued to watch Tom and Jerry beat each other up on t.v. until they fell asleep and the t.v. started to watch them instead. Renee had come downstairs to see Daisy lying against Dean who had his head tilted back on the couch with his mouth slightly open as he had one arm around Daisy.

He was shaken out of his sleep when he felt someone grab Daisy and immediately held onto her only to realize that it was Renee who had grabbed the little one to take her upstairs to her room. Sitting up to rub his face, he groggily looked up at Renee who had her arm stuck out towards him to help him up from the couch and took it as he slowly stood up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost six," she said. "Figured you couldn't sleep."

"No, not really." Dean turned the t.v. off then followed Renee upstairs to help her put Daisy in bed and made his way back to their room.

"You want me to make you some coffee or something after I take a quick shower?"

"No. I think I'm going to go somewhere…don't know where."

"Dean, I have to give you something." Renee went to her nightstand to pull out a small piece of paper that she handed to Dean.

The paper looked foreign to him as he looked at it which caused Renee to look at Dean with a slight hint of suspicion. His brow was furrowed as he studied the check in his hand that Renee had written out to him that had a large amount of money written down on the bottom that was way too much for his liking.

He was grateful Renee wanted to help him rebuild his shop however he wasn't going to allow Renee to give up all of her hard earned money for him so he handed the check right back to her and shook his head.

"No," he said. "Thank you, but no."

"No? Come on, Dean. You deserve all the help you can get!"

"I'll find some other way to cover any other expenses I need after my insurance helps me with my shop but I'm not accepting money from you."

"Not accepting money from me? Your own wife who wants to help you because she wants to see you back on your feet?"

"It's not just you. Anyone and everyone. I'm not taking handouts."

"Dean, don't be prideful. Just take the check!" Renee tried to hand the check back to Dean but he gently pushed her hands away from him as he shook his head again. "Dean…"

"I'm not accepting any handouts!" Dean quickly went to change into a black pair of pants and threw on a grey t-shirt along with his shoes before grabbing his keys and wallet. "I'll be at the diner for a while because I need to clear my head for awhile. I just need to do that."

Renee sighed as she watched Dean leave the room then walked towards the window to peak through the blinds and saw him walking to his truck quickly. She watched in get in and back out of the driveway before looking down at the check in her hand, sat it down on the bed, and went to take a shower so she could get ready for the day.

* * *

Miss Laura had been making a fresh batch of coffee in her kitchen when she heard someone knocking at the front door and went to answer it to see it was Dean who had been knocking. She welcomed him in with a big hug and a kiss then shut the door behind him and lead him into the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee.

"How are you this morning?" Miss Laura took out her biscuits from the oven and put a few on a saucer that she took to the table.

"Thank you. I'm doing okay…I guess." Dean took a bite of a hot biscuit then took a long sip of his coffee.

"Still bothered by your shop being burnt down?"

"Yeah."

Miss Laura reached across the table to take Dean's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly as she gave him a big smile.

"I know you're heartbroken but Renee told me that her and your friends were all pitching in to help you get back on your feet."

Dean shook his head which caused Miss Laura to become a bit confused at his response which she didn't expect.

"I swear sometimes I wonder if Renee ever has a filter," he muttered to himself.

"I don't understand."

"I just don't want her to tell everyone every single little thing that goes on with me because no one needs to know everything."

"Dean, we're all family and family is supposed to stick together through thick and thin."

"I know that but I don't anyone handing me anything. Renee handed me a check today worth $2,000 to help me with my shop. That's her money that she worked hard for and I don't want her spending it on me. As a matter of fact, I don't want anyone to hand me anything…I can take care of the situation myself."

"You how stupid you sound right now?"

"Huh?"

Miss Laura leaned in closer to Dean so he could see just how serious she was with him because she was not liking what Dean was saying about not wanting help, especially not from Renee, his own wife.

"I'll say what I just said again since you didn't hear me the first time for some reason. I said: you know how stupid you sound right now? You refuse to get help from your own wife and friends? I was going to give you some money to rebuild your shop because you enjoy having your own business! You're a damn fool to not accept help from the people who love you very much and that is a fact. I love you but you better not stroll back into my house with any type of pride again. That's all it is: PRIDE. I know you've been unhappy and everything but you're going to be back on your feet again and dammit if I have to drag your ass back to your business and help you rebuild it with my own bare hands, I will! And your wife shouldn't have a filter when it comes to your well-being, Dean David Ambrose! After you finish eating, you're going to go back home and apologize to Renee for being rude to her because I know you were, and then you're going to accept whatever help you are going to receive because you ARE going to go back to your business and you're going to rebuild everything along with my help and everyone else's help too. And you will be grateful! Do you understand me? Am I crystal clear to you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Dean felt like a little kid again as he hadn't be scolded like that in a long time by anyone but it sure did make him rethink about his actions from earlier and he made sure he followed Miss Laura's orders after he left her home.

Or she would put a foot in his ass indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Renee leaned against the washing machine in the garage as she listened to what Dean had to tell her about what Miss Laura had told him not too long ago. She had one eyebrow cocked along with her arms crossed across her chest as she listened to Dean talk, trying hard not to laugh at how serious yet funny he was retelling the story of how Miss Laura threatened to put a foot up Dean's ass if he didn't straighten up his act and get rid of the stupid pride he had.

Once Dean was done telling his story, Renee slowly nodded her head, reached into her back pocket, and pulled out the check that she had tried to give him earlier that morning before he stormed out of the house.

"Take it," she said. "And take the other help that you will receive."

"Thanks, Renee. Sorry for being a dick this morning."

"It's okay but next time you're sleeping outside in your truck!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Dean needed to remind himself that despite the bad things that had been going on, the good always outweighed the bad and what was important was that he had family that were looking out for his best interest, even if he couldn't see it himself because his pride was only going to get in the way of the good things that were about to come his way sooner than he thought.

In the meantime, he kept his mind away from the negative and focused on what was positive at the moment: dinner time with family. Renee had made chicken and dumplings while Dean and the kids help make brownies with nuts in it for dessert. Moe and Pam had stopped by to have dinner with everyone and brought champagne as a homecoming gift for them.

Moe helped Pam sit down at the table and made sure she was comfortable before having a seat himself. Pam did enjoy being pampered even more now that she was pregnant but she reminded herself to not take advantage…just yet.

"You guys have a lovely house," she said. "I really love how it's quiet here."

"Thank you. We love it as well," Renee said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I can manage," Pam said. "How are you holding up, Dean?"

"I'm doing alright. Just taking it one day at a time, you know?"

"I understand, Dean. We are all supporting you through thick and thin so whatever you need us to do, we'll do it."

"Thank you, Moe. I really appreciate that."

"Uncle Dean, Auntie Renee, Blue is biting my toes!" Adelina said to them.

"Blue, come here boy!" Dean called out to him.

Blue poked his head out from the table and trotted to where Dean was sitting, in hopes that Dean had a treat for him. Dean got up to retrieve the dog's treats from the cabinet and gave him a few which Blue happily munched on once Dean put them into his bowl.

"Man, this food is super good. I'm going to have to take some of this home with us," Moe said.

"Thanks. This is only my second time making it, too! I'm glad it turned out good because the first time it was a bit of a disaster. I put too much dough in the soup then I ended up spilling it onto the floor so dinner was wasted and I gave up. Me, Dean, and Destinee ended up going out for sushi later on that night."

"Whe-where was I!?" D.J. asked.

"In Mommy's tummy," Renee responded. "You enjoyed the sushi I was eating because you kept jumping up and down in my stomach!"

"Speaking of babies jumping around, my baby is now kicking me…oh…" Pam dropped her spoon into her bowl and held onto her stomach as she took deep breaths as the baby kept moving.

"You okay, baby?" Moe asked.

"I am. The baby is just very responsive is all…I'll be fine."

"Do you want to lie down on the pullout bed on the couch?" Renee asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Pam agreed.

* * *

Pam had finished her food while lying down on the pullout bed then fell asleep afterwards as she was beyond comfortable and didn't want to get back up again as the chicken and dumplings and dessert hit the spot for her. Moe decided that him, Pam, and Adelina were going to spend the night so he hurried back home to pack some clothes for him and his girls then brought them back so they could have a fresh pair of clothes in the morning. Adelina had slept upstairs in Daisy's bed alongside her while Moe stayed downstairs with Pam and flicked through the channels to see what he could watch to help him fall asleep and settled on an old western from the 1950's that looked interesting enough.

He had been half asleep when he heard someone in the kitchen moving something around which made him open his eyes to see if it was Pam that was up and about but she was still asleep next to Moe. She hadn't moved an inch since she fell asleep as she had been extremely tired and needed all of the rest she could get.

The light from above the stove was on which allowed Moe to see Dean making a new batch of coffee which sounded quite delicious at the moment for some reason. He got up, put on his slippers, and joined his friend in the kitchen to have a cup of coffee once it was done. Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he had turned around and saw Moe approaching him.

"Ah, shit!" Dean helped out loud.

"It's just me."

"So I see!"

"Just saw you were making coffee so I decided to join you."

"Yeah, no problem. It should be ready in a moment."

The coffee was soon hot and ready for the men to drink and they happily poured themselves a cup then headed outside in the garage to enjoy their drink.

"I love how the garage leads directly into the house," Moe said.

"Yeah, it's very convenient." Dean took a long sip of his coffee before leaning back in the fold out chair he was sitting on. "Still can't sleep! Fuck!"

"Your back still hurting you?"

"No. I did almost fuck it up again when I pulled a muscle like a dumbass when I threw my chair in my office back at the shop. It's the whole situation about the shop that bothers me."

"Well, they did find the piece of shit that burned your store down but he's not going to win because you're going to rebuild your business! This is just a slight bump in the road that you're going to get over so just relax and let life take its course. I mean, at least you can spend some time with the children for a while as it's summer and Adelina can play with her cousins."

"Yeah, you're right. Something good happened to us just for something bad to happen…"

"And the good always outweighs the bad so let's make a toast to more good things coming your way."

Moe and Dean clinked their coffee mugs together then finished their drinks as they sat in the garage and chatted, laughed, and a even had a heart to heart with each other.

Brighter days were indeed in store for Dean but he just had to be patient as they were close by.

* * *

The next morning, Moe and Pam headed back home but Adelina stayed behind as she wanted to spend another night with her cousins, aunt, and uncle as she was having a lot of fun. Dean had taken the children and Blue to the local park while Renee was at work and decided that he'd play Frisbee with the kids as everyone agreed to play. He threw the frisbee to Destinee first who caught it then tossed it to D.J. who then tossed it to Adelina who caught it before Daisy could get ahold of it as she had reached up to grab it but came up short. She got frustrated and responded by trying to kick her cousin in her leg but Adelina had fast reflexes like a cat as she dodged out of the way of the attack from her cousin and threw the frisbee to Dean who caught it with one hand as he approached Daisy who was pouting with her arms crossed.

"Unfold your arms. Now."

Dean's deep voice was enough to make Daisy's arms fall by her side quicker than lightning as she looked up at him with an "innocent" look on her face. She put her arms behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her little feet as if she just didn't try to kick her cousin in her shin two seconds ago.

"Apologize. Say sorry."

"Sowey, Lina."

"It's okay. You're too slow so be fast next time."

"You better not kick at your cousin again or you will get popped on your leg."

Daisy was on her best behavior the rest of the day as she wasn't trying to get popped on her hand leg because to her that was quite devastating in itself and on top of that, she wouldn't be able to watch cartoons. It was a risk she wasn't taking that day.

Destinee was in the kitchen helping her father prepare dinner when she finally mustered up the courage to ask him something that had been on her mind for a long while and she couldn't hold onto her question anymore as it was a burning. She had placed the green beans into the sink to rinse them out when she finally asked Dean her question.

"Hey, Dad…I have a question for you," Destinee asked him.

Dean had been chopping vegetables to put in a pot as he listened to her.

"I have an answer for you." He smiled as he stopped cutting the food and gave her his full attention which caused her to smile. "Was is it?"

"I want to draw. I was drawing in this art club at school and I thought it was really cool. Can you buy me an art book along with some colored pencils, paint…anything?"

"Of course! I want you to pursue any talent you have because you're a smart girl!" Dean playfully poked Destinee on her nose and continued to make dinner with her. D.J. made his way downstairs to ask Dean a question as well about something he wanted.

"Daddy, Daisy a-and Adelina a-are asl-eep. Can I h-have a b-basketball!?"

"Sure. I'll buy you a basketball and a court very soon before school starts."

"T-thank you!" D.J. latched onto Dean to hug him tightly and looked up at his papa with a huge smile on his face.

"You're welcome. You want to help us cook? Just grab that chicken broth right there and pour it in the pan so it can warm up…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Awww!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback:**

 _Dean had been scared out of his mind when he heard Destinee crying out from her room and almost fell out of bed as he hurried out of his own room to get to the baby's. He burst into Destinee's room as she continued to cry out for someone to pick her up and made it in time to take her out of her crib so he could rock her in his arms as he carried her to the kitchen. Luckily, he remembered to make a bottle of milk for her before he headed to sleep as he wanted to be prepared for nights like this as the baby would be hungry._

" _Okay, I didn't forget to put away a bottle for you," Dean said to Destinee as he warmed up her bottle._

 _He double checked to make sure that the milk wasn't too hot for her then sat down at the table to feed her the milk. Destinee wrapped one of her tiny hands around one of Dean's own fingers as she sucked on the sweet warm milk that she had been crying out for not too long ago, her blue eyes staring up at Dean who smiled back down at her._

" _You're so damn cute…you know, you actually scared me out of my sleep tonight. Mommy thought I had hurt myself but I didn't…which is surprising to be honest. Speaking of sleep, Daddy used to dream about you every night. When you were in Mommy's tummy, I would always talk to you every night as that would help me fall asleep. Sometimes I couldn't sleep so I'd talk to you for a long time and you'd just listen to me ramble because you'd always kick, punch, or simply move in response. Even though you're here now, I still dream of you because you're such a wonderful daughter…so pretty, beautiful, strong and I do mean that literally, and you're funny because you make funny faces just like your papa. I will dream about you everyday because I love you very much, Destinee Renee Ambrose and don't you forget it."_

 _Dean gave Destinee a kiss on her forehead then smiled at her as he made sure she was nice and full then burped her._

 _Of course he forgot to put a towel over his shoulder so right after he put Destinee back to sleep, he changed into a new shirt. Oh, was he ready for more days like that ahead of him._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Looking through our old photo albums I see," Renee said. She sat down next to Dean on the couch to see the photo of him teaching Destinee how to walk. "I love this photo so much!"

"I do, too," Dean said. "I just wanted to look through the photo album and reminisce, ya know? Destinee asked me if I could buy her some art supplies because she wants to draw so I told her yes. Then D.J. of course asks for a new basketball and a hoop…and Daisy put in her usual request of oatmeal. I swear that little girl is going to turn into a big bowl of oatmeal one day."

Renee chuckled at what Dean had said because oatmeal definitely was Daisy's favorite food in the entire world.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said. "How was it today? Was looking after the children overwhelming for you or did you handle it okay?"

"Yeah, I handled it okay. Daisy tried to kick Adelina today during a game of frisbee but Adelina dodged out of the way very quickly and I made Daisy apologize. I told her I'd pop her on her leg and boy did she straighten up quickly."

"I honestly hope she's not going to be a handful once we get her into a daycare."

"We'll have to be a little more strict because we can't have her acting like the Tasmanian devil but I think she'll behave."

"Let's hope so. You know what? You want to go roller skating?"

"Roller skating?"

"Yes! We haven't been in a long time and I'd love to do that with you again!"

Dean closed the photo album as he shook his head in response to the very idea of going roller skating as the last time he did that he busted his ass and was sore for almost two weeks.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Dean, yes you fell very, very hard the last time we went roller skating but that's only because you were trying to eat chicken wings while skating so you ended up eating the floor along with the wings."

"Yeah, see, that's why I _don't_ want to go roller skating because I'll be too damn focused on the food at the concession stand!"

"Once the kids finish taking their baths, I'm going to call Miss Laura over here to get her to watch the kids for us so we can go out tonight!"

"I'm not going roller skating."

* * *

 **An hour and a half later:**

Dean had stared at everyone in skating around past the booth where him and Renee had been sitting as he drunk his soda. Miss Laura had threatened him when she found out that he didn't want to go and skate with Renee so in order to avoid a foot up his ass, he did as he was told and ended up right at the skating ring. The colorful strobe lights did bring back good memories for him along with the delicious food that he had to get his hands on course and the good music that blared through the speakers throughout the building. A mix of music from the 70's and 80's were on heavy rotation along with some random good jams from the 90's so the party definitely wasn't going to stop anytime soon on that Saturday night as everyone were enjoying themselves as that is what they were supposed to do. Including Dean who acted as if he couldn't roller skate, knowing damn well he could still do it.

Renee handed him a pair of skates and raised one eyebrow at him as he playfully squinted his eyes at her as he took the skates and put them on while she put hers on her feet. The D.J. had started to play the classic song "Flashlight" by Parliament to get the crowd on the floor skating as he turned the old classic jam up so everyone could feel the beat through their body.

Renee grabbed Dean's hand to pull him onto the floor to start skating with them, holding onto him at first they both slowly worked their way around the floor until they both picked up their pace and started skating along with the crowd. Dean was right behind Renee admiring her ass because he was quite tempted to touch and squeeze it but unfortunately he couldn't do that in public…then again it was partially dark in the place except for the strobe lights so maybe he could get away with it just this one time. Renee felt a hand touch her butt which made her smile, turn around to face Dean, and hold onto to his hands as she began to skate backwards with Dean supporting her to make sure she didn't fall on her nice ass.

Boy did she look good in her dark grey ripped denim jeans along with her black v-neck t-shirt and her cowgirl belt buckle! Dean had been quite focused on Renee that he almost forgot that he was skating that he almost ran into someone else which caused Renee to giggle in response. He spun Renee around a few times and held onto her hand as they danced to the jam that was still blaring over the speakers that they kept passing each and every time they passed by the D.J.'s table.

 _ **Flashlight, flashlight, flashlight**_

 _ **Red light**_

 _ **Neon light**_

 _ **Ooh, stop light**_

They had lost track of time as they had continued to skate and skate until the D.J. played a slow song to end the night with. Anyone who was a couple were now dancing slowly to the one and only Bootsy Collins who was crooning over the speakers to the audience who were letting the music flow through their veins as they let the song speak about how they felt about their partner.

 _ **I'd rather be with you, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **I'd rather be with you, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah I'd rather be with you**_

Renee had her arm's around Dean's neck as he held onto her hips and rocked side to side with each other as they gave each other the look they always give each other when they're in their own zone with other where nothing and no one else existed but them in their own world.

"You know, I'd rather be with you right now," Renee said.

"You ain't said nothing but a word," Dean said. "Let's get out of here."

Renee laid down in the backseat of Dean's truck as she took off her shirt to reveal her black bra that she had been wearing underneath her shirt. Dean helped take her pants off and started kissing her stomach, kissing her from there all the way to her lips then taking off his own shirt before proceeding to lick his fingers then pushed them into Renee's panties as he resumed kissing her on her lips. Renee grabbed ahold of Dean's arm she couldn't help but let out a big moan as Dean continued to rub her clit, getting her nice and wet before unbuckling his pants then pulling them down slightly so he could let his erect cock out of its constraint. Renee pulled off her panties then pulled Dean down on top of her quickly as she helped him slide his cock into her, much to his surprise, and dug her nails into his flesh as he started making love to her.

"FUCK!" Renee cried out loud as she soon found herself in the doggy position against the seat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Ah…"

Dean didn't hold back as he pounded into Renee as he wasn't playing nice this time around but still made sure he wasn't too rough with her.

 _ **I'd rather be with you, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **I'd rather be with you, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_

 _ **Oh, I'd rather be your man**_

Renee felt Dean grab ahold of one of her breasts while he gripped her head with his other free hand to give her another kiss on her lips then her arm and held his mouth close to Renee's ear so she could hear every word he was saying to her.

"I can feel you about to cum…cum for me…shit..."

"And I want _you_ to cum for me," Renee breathed back.

 _ **You can see me coming baby**_

 _ **Just coming all over you**_

He couldn't say anything else as those very words caused him to finally cum into Renee as she came all over Dean's dick in return. Dean went limp inside of Renee then pulled out to see some of his cum drip out of Renee and down her legs slowly.

"You sure did cum a lot…just the way I like it." Renee scooped some cum onto her finger then tasted it. "Delightful."

Dean raised an eyebrow at how kinky Renee was but dammit he did enjoy it because sex with his wife was always a good thing…and of course he felt himself getting hard again when Renee continued to suck on her fingers.

"Lay down on the backseat. Now, dammit!" Dean ordered.

"Say no more, Captain. Just turn up that radio first."

Luckily, they were parked behind the building where no one could see or hear them screaming out loud in pleasure along with the music from the radio playing as someone would've definitely investigated Dean's truck to find him on top of Renee as they made love to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm…" Dean slowly opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he felt a bit sluggish. He moved an inch to see Renee lying on top of him with her hair sprawled out around her head while some of her hair was on his beard. His hand brushed against a can of whipped cream that was lying beside Renee along with a bottle of wine. "Oh, it was that type of night…"

They can come home to have round two of sex involving whipped cream and wine which was quite the lovely combination to go with the love making that they were doing last night. But now, Dean was feeling the effects of drinking wine and soda all night long and needed to relieve himself before he pissed the bed. Renee was still like a statue as she simply rolled over when Dean gently pushed her off him so he could hurry to the toilet.

"Ah shit," Dean said. "That feels so much better."

He pissed like a racehorse then flushed the toilet but turned right back around when he realized he didn't put the toilet seat back down for Renee. There were some days she took a dip into the toilet because he left the seat up and knowing that she would be tired once she woke up like he was, he knew that the seat needed to be down so she didn't fall in. Dean washed his hands and laid back down in the bed as he was still sleepy from the long night but it was worth it. Roller skating had brought back memories of him and Renee first dating as they had passed by the skating ring one day while they were visiting Moonlight Valley and wanted to see how it was first hand to skate. He had fallen on the first try but Renee had been right there to help him back up on his feet so no one else would run into them as they kept to the side that allowed other people to pass them so they could move at the same pace as each other.

It was a little past nine in the morning and what Dean expected to be a little nap turned out to be more than that as it was past noon when him and Renee finally woke up. Renee slowly rolled out of bed to use the bathroom then ran herself a shot shower that definitely helped her and Dean fully wake up so they could function.

The kids were downstairs enjoying bowls of cereal while watching cartoons with each other when they saw Dean and Renee come downstairs to check on them.

"Hi, Uncle Deano and Auntie Renee!" Adelina said.

"Morning," Dean said. "Sorry for waking up late, everybody."

"It's okay," Destinee said. "We're just here eating cereal as usual."

Dean remembered something that he needed to give Destinee before he got and asked her to step inside of the garage with him so he could talk to her for a moment. Destinee still had her cereal in her hand but Dean told her that she needed to put it down because he had something wonderful to give her but it wouldn't take long. She placed her bowl on top of the dryer then watched as Dean searched through the big cabinet in the garage and pulled out a black plastic bag that was a bit big, sparking Destinee's curiosity as she wondered what was it that Dean had handed her.

"For you."

"Thank you." Destinee looked into the bag and started pulling out the items in it that turned out to bed colored pencils, paintbrushes, a drawing pad, and other art items. She looked up at Dean with wide eyes as she couldn't believe what she was actually holding in her hands. "YOU BOUGHT ME ART SUPPLIES!"

Destinee shoved the supplies back into the bag so she could give her father a big hug for buying her the supplies that she had always wanted to pursue her new hobby of drawing and painting.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "Thank you so much, Dad."

Dean hugged Destinee as she cried out of excitement as she honestly didn't expect to have the art supplies so soon but she now had what she needed to hone her craft.

"You're welcome. I got it for you before me and your mother went out last night. Remember when had your godmother come over to watch you guys while I stepped out? I bought the art supplies, brought them back to hide them away, then went out. It was on my heart to buy you that because I want you to become the best artist in the world. I'm going to make sure I build your own museum for you so you can hang all of your masterpieces up on the walls for the entire world to view."

"Aw, thank you! Hey, you know what we should do? We should all decorate our rooms with our handprints again! Like, I'll put my handprints in my room, D.J., Daisy, you, and Mom do the same! And maybe Blue will put his pawprint somewhere…maybe next to yours since he likes to sneak into your room while you and mom are asleep."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's do it!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Destinee painted Daisy's hands with yellow paint then helped her sister make her handprints on her wall in her room which she enjoyed doing with her big sister.

"Fun," Daisy said.

"I know it is. I enjoy doing this." Destinee kept Daisy's hands on the wall to make sure her handprint came out nice and clean then pulled them back. "See? All done! You did it! Adelina, you're next!"

"Yay!"

Adelina held out her hands and giggled as the cool paint touched her tiny soft hands then plastered them right next to her cousin's handprints that were near her dresser.

"Don't eat the paint, please," Dean said to Daisy.

"Teehee," Daisy responded.

"Yeah, teehee, right back at ya," Dean said. "Alright, D.J., you're up next."

Destinee followed D.J. to his room to paint his hands with an orange paint so he could make his handprints on his door and wall next to his bed. Dean and Renee were the last ones to put their handprints up in their room as they had waited for the children to go first.

"What color would you guys like?" Destinee asked her parents.

"Pink," Dean responded.

"Pink?" Renee asked.

"Yes. I just remembered that I think you look quite pretty in pink so I'm going with pink."

"Aw, pink it is then." Renee held out her hands alongside Dean as Destinee painted them that color and put her handprints next to Dean's above their bed. "Perfect."

"I love it! My turn!" Destinee said.

Dean painted Destinee's hands green once he got to her room and watched as she too placed her handprints above her bed then stood back to admire her work. He didn't ask for much but the one thing he enjoyed was seeing how happy Destinee was with her art supplies and couldn't wait for the artist to make some great artwork. Up next, D.J.'s gift.

Dean washed his hands thoroughly in the bathroom then told D.J. to close his eyes as the family made their way downstairs to the backyard where Dean led them to the shed. He opened it and pulled out a basketball along with a hoop, signaled for Renee to uncover D.J.'s eyes, and watched as D.J. opened his eyes to see the gift that he had wanted and started to dance in response to seeing what his papa bought him.

"WOOHOO! T-THANKS, DADDY! I L-LOVE IT!"

D.J. almost knocked Dean over when he ran up to him to give him a big hug and started shooting the basketball into the hoop.

"You're welcome," Dean said. "Daisy, Adelina, I didn't forget about you two." Reaching back into the shed, he pulled out a small kiddie pool that both girls had wanted when they had saw it at the store when Dean took the kids to get candy. "Here you go! The blue pool with the mermaids on it!"

"I'm happy!" Adelina said. "Daisy, we will swim!"

"Yay!" Daisy said as she clapped her hands together. "Swim!"

Adelina and Daisy hugged each other as they celebrated their gift that they hopped right in after they changed into their bathing suits and even had their Barbie Dolls and some of D.J.'s action figures swimming alongside each other.

Renee made lemonade for everyone in the kitchen as she watched the children through the window. Destinee was sitting underneath the tree drawing something on her pad, D.J. was making nothing but hoop whenever he sent the basketball flying through the air, and Daisy and Adelina were splashing each other with the water in their pool as they laughed and laughed. Renee poured glasses of lemonade for everyone when she felt Dean's strong arms wrap around her as she put the pitcher down and let him turn her around so she was facing him.

"Christmas came early," she said.

"It did," Dean said. "I don't ask for much except that you and the kids are happy and taken care of." He ran his fingers through Renee's long locks as he smiled at her. "It's been very relaxing to stay home and take care of the kids for a while."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself and I'm happy that you're doing so well. Tomorrow, me and you need to head to the new taco place they opened not too long ago."

"Sounds good. We just can't get shitfaced like we did last night though."

"Nope but we can definitely eat more whipped cream off each other."

"Sounds like a good plan." Dean was going to ease a hand underneath Renee's sundress as his plan was to trail his hand between her legs but was thwarted when she grabbed ahold of it before he could follow through with is plan.

"If the kids were asleep, then you'd be able to go further. In the meantime, they're wide awake, they're in the backyard, and they're going to be hungry and thirsty again soon so I nominate you to make them sandwiches and make sure you cut Daisy's sandwich into four pieces."

"I'm both Santa Claus and a chef!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Fine! And now, I'd like to have my hand back."

"Oops. Sorry. Now, chop chop!"

Renee enjoyed seeing Dean smile as they laughed and joked around with each other while they made snacks for everyone to enjoy, content that her husband was still able to smile and laugh despite some of the bad things that had happened to him.

What he didn't know was that she had a surprise planned for him that she knew would make him ecstatic and cry happy tears, too.

Soon, Dean would be blown away by what the entire family had been planning for him.

Good things come to those who wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping the surprise for Dean under wraps had been easier than Renee thought as it had seemed he had forgotten that some jerk had burnt down his business not too long ago. Dean had enjoyed staying at home with the kids but Renee knew that he was a hard worker who wanted to get back to doing what he enjoyed and what also made him happy, so it was only fitting that her and the others did something very special for him. He had woke up one day to find Renee sitting a cup of coffee on his nightstand beside him as he sat up and laid against his pillow.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning!" Renee gave him a long kiss on his lips and sat next to him on the bed. "I have a surprise for you today!"

"Which is?"

"You'll see." Renee handed him his cup then leaned across his legs. "You'll really enjoy this surprise."

"Let me guess: handcuffs, whipped cream, cat whip, and your black pumps?"

"That's later, horn dog. But for now, you'll really enjoy the surprise I have in store for you."

* * *

Dean didn't expect to be told to be on a blindfold halfway through the ride back into town but he did as Renee told him and relaxed until he felt the car come to a complete stop somewhere. Renee helped him out of the vehicle, guided him to some random spot, and then told him to take his blindfold off his eyes. He did just that and was blown away by what he was seeing before his two eyes.

"SURPRISE!" the family said.

Daisy walked up to Dean with a small yellow flower in her hand and gave it to him as she smiled up at him.

"Love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Dean said.

He picked Daisy up as he started to cry at the sight of his parents, in-laws, friends, Renee, the children, and Miss Laura all standing in front of Dean's newly repaired business that shined bright like a diamond and it looked as if no one had even touched the store a month ago as it looked the very same when Dean first opened it a year ago. Boy was he happy to see it restored to its glory again. Daisy took her hand to wipe the tears from her father's eyes as she continued to smile at him.

"No cries," she said.

"Papa is happy, he's not sad," Dean said. "I just can't believe you guys did this for me."

"Well," Renee said. "You deserve it." She kissed Dean on the lips and smiled as she watched him take in the wonderful sight.

Everyone in the family had helped rebuild Dean's business while he was at home and boy was it a bit tough to get him to stay away but a few white lies here and there did do the trick to keep Dean from snooping around. Once Dean stepped inside, he felt as if he was at his second home again as everything looked the exact same with everything organized the way he had it the first time. The women took special care to organize all of his paperwork as they knew Dean was quite forgetful along with Moe, Cody, Greg, and Aaron so it was easy to politely ask the men to do the work of organizing the tools and the shelves while they worked on other things.

"Dad, I want you to see something!" Destinee said.

She lead him into his office to show him the handprints that her, Renee, D.J., and Daisy had put on his wall to make their little family tree. She had painted a brown tree trunk on the wall and had everyone's handprints serve as the leaves to the tree.

The only leaves missing were Dean's.

Dean put Daisy down so he could get his hands painted green then put his handprints directly next to Renee's as hers were above the children's.

"There," he said. "All done."

"It's wonderful," Renee said. "Now, let's go out to eat and celebrate shall we?"

"Yes ma'am, I am famished! But I'd like to sell at least one item first before I leave."

"C-can I h-help you?" D.J. asked.

"Of course!" Dean said.

* * *

After everyone had stayed a while longer to make sure Dean was alright and settled in, they had left while Moe, Cody, and Greg stayed behind with him to get business running up again. The kids, with the exception of Daisy who was looking to get into some shit, were mesmerized as Dean had showed them how it is to run a business. Renee grabbed ahold of Daisy before she started to climb the shelves and rocked her back and forth in her arms as she watched Dean at work which warmed her heart to see, mainly because of his wonderful chipmunk smile that had lit up the entire room. It lit up even more when Miss Laura had offered some of her homemade carrot cake to Dean which he happily accepted.

Renee knew that this was a day that Dean was going to remember for a very long time and as long as Dean was happy, she was happy.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

' _I'm taking a risk by doing this but it's something I've always wanted to do. My construction job is great and all but I want to move on now. I hope I don't fail at this…'_

 _Dean's thoughts had been racing a mile a minute as he withdrew the money from his bank account to purchase the empty building in the shopping area so he could open up his own business. It was surreal to him that he was doing that but he had seized an opportunity to make his own rules, his own schedule, call something his for once and did have a fallback plan in case this didn't work. He then started thinking of what Renee would say about him opening up his business._

 _Would she be supportive?_

 _Would she be opposed to it?_

 _So many questions continued to run through Dean's mind like runners in a marathon as he drove to meet the man who sold him the building. Once he shook the man's hand, the building was Dean's._

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee took a flat iron and straightened out one her client's long dark hair and repeated this until the woman's hair was nice and straight. She snipped some of the ends off to make it a bit more even then ironed it again until the client was satisfied with the end results of her hair and promised to always come to Renee as she was one of the best hair stylists in at the hair salon. Renee was appreciative of the kind words but was more than happy to finally take a seat at her station as she had five clients back to back and all she wanted to do at that point was relax. One of her coworkers brought her some yogurt with granola which she happily ate as she checked her phone to see if Dean was on his way.

" _Look outside."_ His text to her read.

Renee looked out of the window of the shop to see Dean's truck right outside which meant he was sure about to make his grand appearance.

"I see that someone's lovely husband is here to visit them," Fran said with a wink.

"Oh, Fran, hush." Renee finished her yogurt and got up to throw trash in the trash can near Fran's desk. "And it's not what you think."

"Uh huh. Remember that one day when you and Dean had gone off to lunch and you guys had been gone for a long while. You came back with your hair all over the place, your blouse had been hanging off your shoulder a bit, and Dean came back in with his zipper undone. I'm not nosy but I do observe things."

"That day was quite fantastic because we got quite freaky."

"I'm sure you guys are quite the animals in bed."

"You're not wrong." Renee shrugged as she smirked at Fran.

"I know." Fran winked at her then pointed at the window. "Husband alert!"

Renee greeted Dean at the door as he walked in to give her a kiss.

"Hello there," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I brought you some flowers." Dean gave Renee a small bouquet of red flowers. "For you!"

"Aw, thank you!"

"Where's mine, Deano?" Fran raised an eyebrow at him as she wagged her finger at him.

"Here." Renee took a flower out of her bouquet and handed one to Fran.

"Yay!"

"Well, now you don't feel left out," Dean said.

"I don't! How are you today? How's business going?" Fran asked.

"It's doing great! That's what I wanted to talk about because it was busy as hell today but we made some good damn money."

"Did they ever catch the asshole that burnt down your shop in the first place?"

"They did. It was some weirdo that decided to do something he shouldn't have but he didn't break my spirit. Thanks to my loved ones and my loving wife who always stuck by my side through thick and thin, even when I was being a prideful jackass, I'm back on my feet now."

"That's great to hear. And no pride because pride isn't a good thing. It looks like it's time for Renee to get out of here now. Okay, lovebirds: CHOP CHOP! Out of here and go home!"

Dean waited for Renee to get her purse and said bye to Fran as he held out the door for Renee and walked her to the truck. They drove home and were happy to finally go to bed after a long day of work but they had more things to do as their work wasn't done just yet.

Their new objective was to transfer the kids to their new school and get Daisy enrolled into a daycare before the summer was over.

Oh, responsibilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback:**

 _Renee had been fast asleep in bed next to Dean who couldn't sleep right away himself but he was content with relaxing in bed for the time being. Renee's protruding stomach was touching Dean's side which allowed him to feel the baby moving inside of her as she too couldn't sleep just like her papa. She kicked at Renee's stomach which made Dean slide down on the bed and lie closer to the baby as she continued to kick and kick her mother who surprisingly was still asleep as this was going on._

" _Why are you so mad? Hmm?" Dean kissed Renee's stomach at the same time the baby kicked which made the baby finally stop as she listened to her papa speak. "Are you trying to get out? Me and Mommy have been waiting for you to arrive but you're being stubborn. Just like your old man." He chuckled to himself as he said that. "Don't be stubborn like your pops but I think you'll inherit that trait just a bit from me so it'll be okay. You want me to continue talking to you or do you want me to stop?"_

 _When Dean felt Renee's stomach, the baby pushed against her mother's stomach with her hand this time in response to the question. Dean smiled and continued talking to the baby throughout the night until him and the baby finally fell asleep._

* * *

 **Present:**

Daisy squinted her eyes in the rearview mirror as she waited for Dean to look at her but he didn't as he was focused on driving. Lifting her right foot up, she took off her sandal and waited until Dean parked the van to follow through with her plan. When Dean opened the door on her side of the van, she tossed her sandal which hit him in his nose and fell to the ground outside.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let that one slide." He put on her sandal again then took her out of her seatbelt and followed Renee to the daycare.

A receptionist had been typing something while sitting behind the desk when she saw Dean and Renee come inside with Daisy and smiled at them.

"Hello! How are you guys today?" she asked.

"Hello. We're doing fine, thanks for asking. Me and my husband would like to enroll our little girl here into daycare," Renee said.

"Sure thing! And how are you today? What's your name?" the receptionist asked Daisy.

Daisy responded by turning her head away from the strange lady and laid her head down on Dean's shoulder as she wasn't interested in getting to know the woman at all.

"Her name is Daisy. She can be quite the character," Dean said. He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "Daisy, don't be mean, okay?"

Daisy turned her head back around to the lady who had been talking with Renee and waved at her.

"HI!" she said.

"Oh, there's that wonderful smile!" the receptionist said.

"She's a bit mischievous but she's a sweetheart," Dean said. "She just needs to get to know you and she'll be fine."

"That's alright. A lot of kids are a bit nervous when they first come to daycare but they warm up to it after a couple of days."

Daisy surveyed the daycare as Dean carried her around the place to scope out where the toys were and laid her eyes on a toy cow that had be lying on the floor near the exit to the playground.

"Papa, cow!" She stretched out her hands as if she'd magically stretch and manage to get the toy.

"That toy isn't yours," Dean told her.

"She can have it if she wants." The receptionist bent down to pick up the toy and handed it to Daisy who was excited that she obtained a new toy. "I take it she loves cows!"

"She does. Her first word was cow, believe it or not," Renee said.

"I'm sure it was," the receptionist said.

* * *

Everything had gone great as Daisy was content about having her cow and was well-behaved for her parents while they spoke with the receptionist. It wasn't until they went to the grocery store that Daisy decided that she would create a scene in the middle of the frozen ice cream section of the store as her parents were shopping for food. She had spotted a box of push pops that she had wanted and pointed to them to indicate that that's what she had wanted right then and there. Dean grabbed a box, put it in the cart, and continued to push it down the aisle as he looked for some more goodies for him and Renee. Daisy reached into the cart to grab the box and had opened it but was stopped by Dean who took it away from her and placed it far from her on the cart so she wouldn't eat one.

"Papa, ice cream!"

"You'll get one when we get to the car. Me and Mommy are almost done."

"ICE CREAM!"

Dean was shocked that Daisy had screamed at him as that was the first time she had every did that, let alone in a store. In a public place of all places!

"You lower your voice right now, young lady!" Dean said quietly but sternly to Daisy. "You're not eating any ice cream!"

Dean saw a toy cow fly into his face and hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead the fell to the ground. Renee had been walking back to them with some more food in her hands when she saw Daisy throw the toy at Dean and throw a fit in the cart.

"ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!" Daisy continued to yell.

Dean had begun rubbing his temples as he backed away from the cart and let Renee deal with the toddler.

"Get her. The Seed Of Chucky is in full effect," he said quietly. He picked up the cow and tossed it into the cart as he continued to rub his temples. "I love this little girl but damn she has a mean streak in her."

"Daisy, you stop acting up right now! Do you understand me!?" Renee said. "What's the matter with you?"

Daisy didn't say another word as she continued to pout over the ice cream that she couldn't have. However, as soon as she got back into the van, she had fallen fast sleep with her cow in her lap. The problem was that she was tired as she had been up all day and just needed a nice nap and boy was Dean glad to get her up to her room as quickly as he could to lay her down to sleep. She was woken up again a couple of hours later so she could eat dinner but the poor thing was still sleepy as she would nod off while eating her mashed potatoes.

Sensing herself falling asleep, she would jerk up with a spoonful of potatoes in her hand only to doze off again while sticking the food inside of her mouth and swallowing it before she fell asleep for good this time. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Daisy falling asleep as it was quite entertaining as they've never seen her do that before. Dean carried her upstairs to lay her down again and she had been out like a lightbulb for the rest of the night until she woke up again early in the morning to make her way to her parent's room with help from the nightlight in the hallway lighting up her way. She pushed opened the door that had been slightly ajar, walked into the room, and saw that the bathroom light had been shining through the other door that led into it. The sound of buzzing gave Daisy an idea that someone was awake but she didn't know who as she didn't bother to check to see who was in the bed.

* * *

It had been early in the morning when Dean had been shaving part of his beard over the sink when he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye and watched as Daisy approached him while rubbing her eyes because of the brightness of the lights in the bathroom.

"Hey there," he said. "You slept for a long time." He finished shaving his beard, cleaned out the sink, and then picked up Daisy who gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Love you, Papa," she said.

"I love you, too. Want to go see the cow?"

"COW!"

"Ssh." Dean chuckled as Daisy clapped her hands in excitement. "Yes, the cow. Let's just go out to see the cow for a bit."

Dean got Daisy dressed in one of her jumpsuits as it was still chilly outside then slipped on a pair of pants along with a shirt and a hoodie. He went back into Daisy's room to get her and the two of them headed out of the house to walk down to Miss Laura's little farm to look at the cow. She literally lived ten minutes away from them so the walk was a nice way for Dean and Daisy to spend time together with each other as they walked on the dirt road that was light up by the pole lights on either side of the streets. Dean cut across Miss Laura's yard to head to the back of her house and took Daisy to the grassy area where the cow was grazing early in the morning as she was in her natural habitat that she enjoyed.

"COW!" Daisy said.

"Yes, there she is." Dean smiled at Daisy as she looked at the cow eat the grass beneath it.

Miss Laura had woken up and looked out the window to see Dean and Daisy in the backyard as the sun was beginning to rise. She figured she heard Daisy's laugh outside and couldn't help but to investigate her goddaughter having a blast with her favorite animal outside and smiled as she put on her slippers and headed downstairs to make them something to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean, Renee, and the children went to the local park to have a picnic near a tree that provided them with shade so that the sun wasn't beaming down on them. They all snacked on sandwiches, chips, and a drinks then played a game of softball, tag, and hide and seek. Daisy eyed the playground that had the slide and begged for Dean to take her to it so she could go down the slide herself.

Dean took her over to the slide, hoisted her up past the little ladder, and stood her on her feet once she was at the foot of the slide.

"Alrighty, you can go ahead and sit down," he told her. He waited until she sat down on the slide then gently pushed her down and smiled as she got halfway down but his jaw soon flew open when she fell over before she got to the bottom. "AH, SHIT!"

Daisy had fallen onto the wood chips that lied on the ground, luckily landing on her legs, but still tumbled over her two feet and fell on her hands and knees. Dean saw that she was okay as she was laughing at what had just happened, making him breathe a sigh of relief as she wasn't hurt.

"Daddy, fun!" Daisy said. "AGAIN!"

"I'll make sure to hold onto your hand when you go down. And no, you are _not_ going to flip again! You scared me." Dean held onto Daisy as he slid her down the slide so that she wouldn't go toppling over as she did just a few seconds ago.

Renee joined Dean at the swings with Blue by her side as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"How's it going over here?" she asked.

"Eventful," Dean said. "This little girl fell off the swing only to land on her feet like a cat but she fell over. She's okay though."

"I'm surprised I didn't see that. Destinee and D.J. are playing frisbee right over there."

"Bee? BEE!" Daisy jumped off the swing to run towards her siblings who invited her to play with them.

Renee sat down on one swing as Dean thought about sitting on the other, his brain telling him there might be a possibility that he may or may not bust his ass if he sat down on it.

"It's not going to collapse from underneath you," Renee said as if she had read his mind. "Just sit down."

"It just might." Dean carefully sat down on the swing but didn't move at all.

"Relax! Why are you so tense?"

"Because I'm quite big and this swing was made for little kids and small people like you."

"Just relax yourself."

Dean took Renee's advice as he took a deep breath and exhaled through his nostrils, repeating this a few times to relax as much as he could as he finally realized that he indeed was tense but that needed to subside quickly. Daisy falling from the swing sure did scare the shit out of him but he had to remind himself that she was okay as she was with her siblings playing frisbee, laughing and having a grand ole time. Yoga sounded good at the moment and it was as if Renee had read his mind as she had spoke it up into existence a few seconds later.

"When we get home, we need to have a nice yoga session in the garage," she said. "I think it'll help you significantly so you're not stiff like a board."

"You read my mind because I was just thinking that."

* * *

The hard flat surface underneath his back helped Dean lie out on the yoga mat with ease as it kept his spine straight. His arms were by his side as his legs were stretched out in front of him, only a few inches apart from each other as he breathed in and out of his nostrils, the quietness surrounding him and helping him maintain his peace. Renee was sitting in a chair and had been silent during the entire time as she had been playing meditation music on her phone as she watched Dean lie on the floor for a few more minutes until he finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"I dozed off," Dean said. "Hmm."

"Yeah, you did but it was nice to see you relaxed and not stressing," Renee said.

"Hmm." Dean scratched his head but stopped when he saw Renee giving him a stare that he couldn't process. "What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I guess I'm a bit sleepy from today is all."

"You want to take a nap then order pizza later?"

"Sure." Renee stopped the music on her phone and helped Dean to his feet but stopped him from going anywhere as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Dean didn't hesitate to hoist Renee onto his work station as he gave her a multitude of kisses on her neck and part of her breast that was exposed thanks to her strapless sundress that she had on. Landing more kisses on her, he held her tight as he locked lips with her and didn't let go until it was time for the two of them to catch their breath as the air around them was hot and heavy.

"Lovely," Dean said. "Just lovely."

"Just wanted to do that." Renee adjusted the straps of her dress around her arms as she smiled at Dean.

"I know you did. You want to go out for some tacos and tequila tonight?"

"Sounds like a treat."

"Yup and this treat is on me. Might as well get the fun out of our system before the rascals head back to school."

"And I'm going to need you not to buy the entire damn store when you take them shopping either!"

"Since when did I ever do that?" Dean said with a wink.

"Mhm, sure. Just be ready in a few hours, sir."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Dean ordered him and Renee steak tacos along with beans and rice and two Long Island Iced Teas that went well with their food as they toasted each other and took a sip of the delicious drink. After a while, Renee needed to use the ladies room and left Dean alone for a while as she went to the restroom.

Dean had continued eating his food when he overheard someone whistle loudly in the restaurant. His direction went to the a guy who had a beer in his hand at the bar as he whistled at Renee who ignored him and continued walking back to the table as she kept her focus on her seat.

"Hey, darling!" the guy called out. "Why don't you leave that guy right there and come over here to a _real_ man!?"

"Excuse me, sir. Don't talk to my wife like that, alright? That's disrespectful and I don't appreciate it as you have no business being rude like that," Dean said. He shook his head and continued to eat his food until he saw the guy approaching the booth where him and Renee were sitting.

"What did you say to me?" the asshole said.

"You heard _exactly_ what I said." Dean looked up at the jackass who still didn't leave him and Renee alone which was starting to piss him off significantly as he just wanted to have a nice dinner with his wife. "You're being a disrespectful asshole and I want you to leave me and my wife alone. Say another word to my wife and I'll fuck you up."

"Son of a bitch is really threatening me! Darlin', you gonna let this guy talk to me that way?"

Renee ignored the guy who kept heckling them and drunk some of her drink then continued eating her food. She was content with Dean telling the idiot off as it was music to her ears and boy was she sure entertained by it all, laughing to herself as Dean kept cussing the man out.

"You need to leave, you fucking dick," Dean said.

"This isn't your restaurant!"

"No, but for now this is my table. And I'm not going to ask you again: LEAVE!"

The asshole kept adding fuel to the fire as he stared down Dean who kept giving him a dirty look right back to him as he wasn't intimidated at all. Dean was quite calm during the ordeal and thought for a split second that the guy was finished when he turned to return to the bar where he should've stayed but instead he decided to turn around and hit Dean across his head with his beer bottle.

Renee screamed in shock as she watched the glass shatter over Dean's head, little specs of blood flying over the table as he put his arms over his head as the asshole started to attack him. Dean managed to get up to fight the guy off, landing a punch on him, then pummeling him once he hit the ground and didn't care if he hurt or killed the man who just hit him with a bottle. Renee frantically got up from the table to pull Dean off the man as he his knuckles were now bloody from the man's nose being broken thanks to the nice punches Dean landed on him. Other patrons in the bar including the manager had intervened to see what was going on and when Renee told the manager what had happened, she allowed them to not pay for their food as it was free and told Renee to take Dean to the hospital immediately. One of the male waiters grabbed a few towels from the back to wrap Dean's head in and helped him outside of the building and into his truck in the parking lot, even strapping Dean in his seatbelt.

Renee thanked the waiter, gave him her information, then hopped into the driver's seat of the truck but dropped the keys as her hands were shaking violently.

"FUCK!" she yelled out loud. She felt around her foot for the keys and managed to find them as she quickly put the keys into the ignition, turned on the truck, put on her seatbelt, and zoomed out of the parking lot of the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fucking stitches. Shit!" Dean touched the top of his head that was still aching from the incident from last night. He had tried to put on his shirt but ended up touching his stiches that were still fresh and on top of that, his head was still sore as well.

"Let me help you," Renee said.

"Don't touch me!" Dean swatted Renee's hand away from him as she reached a hand towards him but immediately regretted doing that. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Renee helped Dean carefully pull his sweater over his head so he wouldn't hurt himself again. "You sure you want to go to work today?"

"I want to fuck up that prick!"

"Dean, your knuckles are a bit bruised and you have stitches in your head. I don't want you going into town trying to find that asshole and hurt him because then you'll go to jail."

"Hmph."

"You'll thank me later. Besides, I'm sure that asshole was arrested last night so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"We'll see."

"Don't be hardheaded and stubborn, Dean. I see where Daisy gets it from and you always pop her on her hand if she's out of line."

"She's two and she's a little badass like it is so, yes, she's going to be savage like me. All I wanted to do was just chill out with you but instead I get smashed across the fucking head!"

"I'm sorry that happened to you but we need to move on from this as this is just something negative that we can overcome."

Renee's soothing voice helped Dean calm down as he knew that she was right about what she was saying and began to heed her words as she was only looking out for his well-being. Many days he still wondered why she put up with his stubborn self but Renee truly loved Dean with all of her heart despite him having his mean streaks here and there, fussing her out only to realize how stupid he looked doing that to someone who cared for him.

The asshole was indeed banned from the restaurant as he was known to create chaos there sometimes and him hitting Dean with the beer bottle was the final straw, so at least he was taken care of. And when asked if he wanted to press charges, Dean said yes quicker than lightning and the asshole was dealt with by the police.

* * *

Soon, the school year had been getting ready to start as summer vacation as coming close to an end so that meant it was time to go school shopping for supplies and clothes, of course. Renee made sure to write out a budget for Dean so he wouldn't go overboard with shopping for school supplies like he did in the past when she would find a consistent supply of pencils, markers, highlighters, colored pencils, and anything else related to school in her office. Her and Dean still had an office space in the house as they turned a room into one but like hell was she going to let Dean dump anymore crap into it.

"Okay, Mommy gave us a list of things to get and exactly how much stuff we need to get," Dean said. "Oof. She's very specific in this list."

Dean had taken Destinee and D.J. to Walmart to get their school supplies and had kept looking at the list Renee gave him that said at the bottom "DO. NOT. GO. OVER. THE. BUDGET!"

"You better follow that list!" Destinee had placed some paper in the cart then grabbed some notebooks for her and D.J. "Or else Mom is going to be very mad."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be sleeping out in the tool shed if I don't. Okay, what's next? Pencils? Colored pencils? D.J., what do you need?"

"What y-you j-just said," D.J. said.

"Pencils? Colored pencils?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then." Dean grabbed a pack of number two pencils for D.J. and some mechanical pencils for Destinee who preferred them over the regular ones. "What's next?"

"Binders, dividers, folders. Just the basics…pencil sharpener for the pencils," Destinee said.

"You must've memorized this list." Dean pulled the cart to the next aisle that had the other items that they had been looking for.

"I sort of did but I already know what me and D.J. need for school. Just imagine, very soon you'll be shopping for supplies with Daisy when she starts going to school," Destinee said.

"She's going to give me a run for my money like she always does," Dean said. "Okay, um…you guys go ahead and get the rest of your things. Calculator? D.J., I know you lost your calculator so I'll buy you another one."

"I s-still have m-mine!"

"Well, I'm going to buy you another one just in case because you like to lose stuff a lot just like I do so you'll get another one." Dean tossed a calculator into the cart, crossed off everything that they had in the cart off the list, and then read the last thing they needed to buy. "Book bags. New book bags."

When they got to the book bag section, Destinee picked out one with flowers on them while D.J. picked a book bag that had Optimus Prime from the Transformers franchise front and center on it. All of the items didn't go over the limit that Renee had set for him and boy was he happy as he didn't want to hear Renee threaten to take him and slam him on the ground for not listening to her, making Dean breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

Renee was outside with Daisy who was playing catch with her and Blue when Dean and the kids arrived back at the house with the day's goodies. The receipt was the very first thing that Dean had gave to Renee to prove to her that he could stay within the budget that she had set and boy was she quite happy about that and proud of him for actually listening.

For once.

"Tomorrow is clothes shopping for the kids so I'll go with you tomorrow to do that," Renee said to Dean.

"That's fine." Dean turned on the washing machine after loading some towels into it.

He grabbed Renee who was about to leave out of the garage, put her on top of the dryer that was already drying their clothes, and spread her legs apart, and was happy that she had been wearing another summer dress as this meant it was quite easy to get to the goods. She had on a pink dress that had stopped just above her knees and was also strapless. It worked out in her favor as she pulled the top of her dress down to reveal her breasts that Dean began to devour as he sucked on each one and gave Renee a long kiss on her neck but didn't go any further afterwards as he pulled up Renee's dress again which confused her a little but if Dean didn't want to continue on, she wouldn't force him to.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, I was just thinking of something we could do in bed. Something we haven't done in a long time, to be honest. What do you say to a little BDSM? Nothing drastic, just a little roughness while having sex."

"I don't mind but are you sure you want to do that?"

"I am quite sure. Listen, I know I've had issues with my back and everything but the doctor told me that as long as I don't do anything too strenuous that I should be back to my old self with no problem. The yoga session helped out, too."

"We'll be doing more of that after dinner and after our nice BDSM adventure."

"My type of night."

* * *

Miss Laura had come over for dinner and brought with her a carrot cake that she had made for dessert. After dinner, her, Dean, and Renee all sat outside on the swing in the front as they all ate the delicious dessert that went quite well with dinner. She was told about the incident that had happened at the restaurant, her brow furrowing when she was told the details of the entire situation.

"Shit isn't right," she said. It was a bit rare to hear Miss Laura cuss, not because she was against it, but because she never cussed unless she was truly pissed off about something or at someone. "Good thing that asshole was taken care of."

"My head definitely has healed up but I still take it easy as much as I can," Dean said.

"Let me see. Excuse me, darling, I'm sorry." Miss Laura leaned over Renee who had sat back so they could both see the stitches in the middle of Dean's head. "Your head is healing."

"It is. Can't wait to get these bastards removed," Dean said.

"They'll be removed soon. Just be careful next time you guys go to a bar or anything. I still hate how this happened to you."

"I've had my tussles in the past with some guys so I'm used to it."

"But let's not have anymore tussles, yes?"

"Yes!" Renee agreed.

"Did you guys get Daisy signed up for daycare?"

"We did and we really love the place. Thank you again for recommending the daycare to us," Renee said.

"You're welcome. I figured that was a good daycare because quite a few people I know who come eat at my diner work there and some parents even say that they should've taken their kids there a long time ago. How did Daisy like it?"

"She loved it. Ended up taking a toy cow home, of course," Dean said.

Daisy popped her head out of the screen door of the house seconds later to see where everyone was because of course she had to be nosy. She walked onto the porch and sat beside Miss Laura who had started to share some of her cake with her, much to the toddler's delight.

"You must've heard us talking about you," Miss Laura said as she gave Daisy the last bite of cake and sat her on her lap. "Oh, you're such a big girl! Give me kiss!"

Daisy gave her godmother a big kiss on her cheek then eyed some of her parent's cake that they were almost finished with and still wanted more.

"More," she said.

"You already had your own plate of cake earlier so you can't overdo it," Miss Laura said.

"MORE!" Daisy yelled.

Dean and Renee watched in amazement as Miss Laura sat her plate beside her then sat Daisy on her feet and leaned forward so they were at eye level with each other. Miss Laura loved kids but she was a firm believer in disciplining out of like children and she knew that Daisy was quite a handful for her parents at times. If Miss Laura was around the other day when Daisy threw a fit in the store, some disciplining would've definitely taken place _then_ the toddler would've thought twice about throwing anything else.

"Excuse me?" Miss Laura said.

"Sowey," Daisy said. She let out a quiet yawn but didn't say anything else as she knew was in trouble.

"Sometimes when she gets tired, she'll act up," Dean said.

"Hmm. Understandable but she will not yell at anyone else if she can't get her way. Do you understand me?"

Daisy nodded her head quickly.

"Okay, good. Now, go on with your father so he could give you a bath and put you to bed." Miss Laura hugged Daisy, gave her a kiss on her cheek, then let her go with Dean back inside of the house. "Just gotta make sure she behaves is all."

"Yup. She threw a fit in the grocery store the other day but that's because she was tired from being up early and going with us to the daycare."

"She's a little busy body but at least she naps. How are things between you and Dean?"

"Great! Things are very great, can't complain."

"Good. How are the other two kids?"

"They're fine. We got them enrolled in school and they can't wait to start soon so we're just going to make sure they have everything ready for the start of the school year. We got them supplies, so they just need clothes."

"Well, if you guys need me, you know where to find me. I'm going to head to the diner for a late night shift because the rodeo has attracted a lot of people here and I get good business at night. See you later, darling."

Miss Laura got up to give Renee a hug and a kiss goodnight then went to her car as Renee went back into the house. She overhead Renee say "D.J., you can't give Blue any soda!" which caused her to chuckle to herself as she got in her car and headed out to her diner to cook and serve up some good food for the people in town.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean became frustrated when he couldn't even make love to Renee anymore as he had accidentally hit his head on the bed board when he had sat against it and caused the back of his head to hurt again. Renee immediately got off Dean when she saw him holding the back of his head and checked his head to see if it had started bleeding again, which it did a little but not a lot. She hurried to the bathroom after slipping on her nightgown to get the first aid kit but when she returned Dean had already gotten up out of the bed and snatched the first aid kit away out of her hands as he rushed into the bathroom to clean himself up. He had no idea what the hell he was doing at the moment but he fumbled through the kit to find some rubbing alcohol to clean up his head but Renee took over as she was more level headed and could focus more on helping the situation. Dean was relieved that Renee was there to help him as he knew he would've ripped out his stitches from the back of his head if he were the only one in the bathroom at the moment.

He winced at the sting of the alcohol wipe going across his wound which made him grunt out loud and say a cuss word underneath his breath but Renee could still hear it.

"Fuck."

"I know it stings but we need to get you cleaned up right away."

"I can't wait to get these fucking stitches out of my head ASAP!"

"Just give it a few more days but we need to be careful. There."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They went back to bed but lied down with each other as they both lost the urge to have sex after Dean hurt himself but lying in bed together wasn't a bad idea as they simply laid with each other in the dark for a while. Dean's mind started to wonder to food, specifically curly fries, but he didn't crave them at all. The reason his mind started thinking of curly fries was because he was reminiscing about how he would have to rush out in the middle of the night sometimes to retrieve a large curly fry from a fast food restaurant that had been willing to put up with a man begging for the freshest fries they could offer while also listening to a pregnant woman scream at him in the car for her food. The workers then felt sorry for the man and would give him extra burgers so that he wouldn't have his head torn off. Boy, did Dean appreciate that.

His phone lit up next to him as Moe had texted him to tell him it was urgent and he needed to text back right away.

" _Text me, please. Just don't call me."_

Dean picked up his phone to respond to the message.

" _Is everything alright?"_

" _No. Pam is here yelling at me to get her some curly fries, man. I'm about to head out but I want to sneak out so she doesn't see or hear me. What should I do? How did you manage to deal with Renee when she was pregnant? Pam wasn't like this with Adelina too much. HELLLLLPPP!"_

" _Just try to sneak out the front door as quickly as you can. Where is Pam now?"_

" _She's in the kitchen banging shit around because she just washed dishes after I said I would do it."_

" _Make a run for it!"_

Moe had stopped texting Dean as he indeed made a run for it after putting a finger over his lips towards Adelina to tell her to remain quiet. Adelina nodded her head as she continued to brush her Barbie Doll's hair and watch cartoons as her mother fussed in the kitchen to herself. Moe flew to his car and found himself almost flying down the street as he felt as if Pam was literally right behind him, ready to grab him by his throat at even given moment over the curly fries! He texted Dean back as soon as he pulled into the drive thru of a fast food joint that sold the best curly fries in town.

" _I made it."_

" _Good! Did you get the food?"_

" _I'm about to right now."_

" _Cool. Listen, just do what Pam tells you to do because I had to do that with Renee. She confused me many days but eventually I just learned to listen to her every demand."_

" _Oof. Okay. Man, I'm ready for this baby to get here already."_

" _The baby will arrive very soon my friend. Patience. Are you going to be okay?"_

" _Yup. Thanks again, man."_

" _No problem. Love ya."_

" _Love ya, too."_

Dean put his phone back on the charger, laid it down, then snuggled closer to Renee who had her eyes closed but still wasn't asleep. She heard Dean chuckle to himself which caused her to become curious as to what exactly he was chuckling about that was so amusing.

"What's funny?"

"I was just thinking of how you always wanted me to buy you curly fries when you were pregnant with the kids and Moe texted me to tell me Pam was yelling at him to get her some fries. I told him to just listen to Pam as I did with you."

"Haha, oh my goodness. Yes, I had some demands alright. I still felt kind of bad for torturing you while I was pregnant."

"But it was worth every minute. We always had our sweet moments together and we had one in the bathroom not too long ago now."

"Hm, some sweet moment that was. I've noticed that we reminisce sometimes…just let our minds wander."

"Well, let's do that for a bit. Just let our minds wander…pick a memory. Any memory."

"Hm…the day after we got married…I think you had bought some pizza and brought it home for us to eat."

"Oh, I remember that day clearly."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _I got the pizza!" Dean said as he walked through the door with a large pepperoni pizza in his hand._

" _Yay, time to eat." Renee had been lying down on the couch as she had been too tired to go out with Dean to get food. "I'm starving."_

 _Sitting the pizza down on the table, Dean helped Renee sit up so she could enjoy some slices herself and went to get them bottles of soda from the kitchen. Renee happily drunk of all hers within one gulp it seemed so Dean grabbed her a few more from the fridge to make sure that she wouldn't run out of any beverage._

" _You're comfortable, yes?" Dean sat a pillow behind Renee so she could lie against it._

" _I am. Thank you."_

" _No problem."_

 _Dean rubbed Renee's legs as they had been sore and swollen all day as he comforted her the best he could. They were both anxiously waiting for the baby to arrive at any given moment but the baby remained still inside of Renee's womb, as if she decided that it was best to make her parents wait for her arrival instead of popping out when everyone else wanted her to._

" _Can you take me to bed?" Renee asked._

" _Yeah, sure thing."_

 _The bed had been ten times more comfortable than the couch but Renee didn't want to lie in bed alone by herself, of course. She asked Dean if he didn't mind lying down with her so she wouldn't be alone and Dean didn't hesitate to lie down right next to her so he could rub her protruding stomach that was ready to pop. It silent for a bit until Renee asked Dean yet another question but he didn't mind at all._

" _You want to do something?"_

" _Sure. What is it?"_

" _Do you want to have sex with me?"_

" _Are you sure you want to? You look tired, Nae."_

" _I'm sure, Dean."_

" _Okay."_

 _Dean was extra careful when he took off Renee's leggings along with her tank top. Her breasts had been extra perky as they contained the milk for the baby to eat once she was born but in the meantime it sat dormant in their location._

 _Renee laid down on the bed and waited for Dean to strip out of his clothes and lay back down in the bed beside her. She waited until he was comfortable then proceeded to wrap her hand around his cock so she could slowly put it in her mouth, moaning softly as she bobbed her head slowly up and down, and made Dean buck his hips up in response. Renee didn't go any further as she could feel him about to cum and slowly turned the opposite way from Dean so she could get comfortable on lying on her side and waited for Dean to position himself behind her._

" _Ah…" Renee was quite sensitive between her legs but the sensation of Dean sliding his cock into her felt good nonetheless._

 _Dean was quite surprised at how wet Renee was but he had began to think he was probably hurting her so he had to double check._

" _You okay?"_

" _I'm fine. I'll be okay…"_

 _She took Dean's hand so she could hold onto it tightly as they made love to each other as much as they could before they both came together and laid together for a while to catch their breath. Dean got up to get a towel to clean Renee who had cum on her legs as he didn't feel right ejaculating inside of her._

" _Feel better?" he asked._

" _I feel a lot better. Thank you for that."_

" _I know you're hungry again, huh?"_

" _Just the rest of the pizza will be good to eat right now."_

" _Pepperoni pizza, coming right up!"_

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee threw her head back in pleasure as she rode Dean nice and long as her fingernails ran down his bare chest that had little drops of sweat dancing about on it as things were indeed steamy in their room. Despite hurting his head earlier, Dean decided to give having sex another try but the BDSM had to be saved for another day when he was feeling better.

Nonetheless, Dean felt himself in 7th heaven when he finally reached his climax as he sat up to grab ahold of Renee's breasts and give her a deep kiss as he filled her up with his hot cum. He rolled her over onto her back so he wouldn't somehow hit his head again on the head board behind them because like hell was he going to suffer again with blood oozing out of his stitches.

"That was fun," Dean said.

"It was nice to have a quickie to get your dick to finally go down," Renee quipped. "Help me wash up, soldier. I cleaned you up so you should return the favor."

"Yes, Captain Renee Ambrose, ma'am!"

Renee rolled her eyes as Dean helped her out of bed and went to take a shower with her.


	12. Chapter 12

It was time.

Time for the early morning fiascos that always happened in the Ambrose household.

Time for the usual "Mommy, I can't find my shoes", "Mom, where's my bra, the purple one that I like?", and "Meal, meal, meal!"

Throw in the usual "Renee, where's my work boots" to a "Dean, don't let the food burn!"

It was always eventful in the Ambrose household.

Today was extra special as Daisy would be starting preschool, which made both Dean and Renee a bit emotional as their last little rascal was on her way to school for the first time. Destinee had been a bit nervous about starting at a new school but making new friends was something she was a natural at and she couldn't wait to see if the school offered any art clubs. D.J. had been thinking about what amazing books he could check out of the library as he had been enjoying reading more and more, especially reading under the big tree behind the house as that had been his favorite spot. Daisy has been in her own little world as she ate her yogurt as she looked at the window and smiled when she saw a cow grazing in the distance from the road that Dean had been driving down.

Destinee had been the first one to get dropped off at school and she had been ready for the first day. She gave everyone in the van a hug and a kiss then hopped out of the door once Dean opened it and hurried to her first period class. D.J. was the next to get dropped off and he almost tore the door down after giving out hugs and kisses himself as he was trying to get out of the van quickly which made Dean tell him to slow down before he put a hole in the entire door altogether.

With the two oldest dropped off, it was time to take Daisy to her new school where she would experience firsthand how it would be. Her parents weren't ready just like they weren't ready when Destinee and D.J. had first started school when they were younger. Dean parked in front of the entrance of the daycare where other parents with their children were going in and looked back at Daisy who had a yogurt covered smile on her face. Dean and Renee got out of the car to clean her up, get her duffel bag, and take her inside where she saw other little kids that she could play with. Or get into stuff with. Either one.

Dean and Renee introduced themselves to the caretakers at the daycare that the receptionist had told them to meet with as they were getting to know the parents themselves. Daisy wasn't to fond of the new strangers who were greeting her but of course she would get to know them quite well during the day as it didn't take her long to get acquainted with new people.

"Okay, toots," Dean said to her when it was time for him and Renee to go. He was trying to hold back tears as he talked but a few tears down his cheek as he couldn't hold them back. "Mommy and Daddy have to go because today is your first day of daycare. After this, you'll be going to school soon…"

Daisy lifted a hand up to Dean's eye to wipe the tears that were flowing from it as she thought he was sad even though she wasn't. Renee put a hand on Dean's shoulder as she rubbed Daisy's back and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy, sad?"

"Daddy isn't sad, he's happy. It's because you're a big girl," she said. "Be good today, make new friends, learn something, and don't take any toys from her. Love you."

She held Daisy so she could give her a big hug then handed her back to Dean who gave her a big hug himself.

"Daddy loves you," Dean whispered to Daisy. "I'll be thinking about you today. You and your siblings. Me and Mama are proud of you guys. Have a nice day and don't take anything that doesn't belong to you. I love you, Daisy."

Dean gave her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before setting her down on her feet so he could walk her to her teachers that had the rest of the kids settled down somewhat. Renee held onto Dean's hand as she waved at Daisy who waved back at her parents but became slightly confused as she didn't understand why they were leaving her behind.

When they were close to the door, Daisy bolted after them as she didn't want them to leave her behind at all and yelled out their names which made them stop in the footsteps.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she said. "No leave! No leave me!"

"We'll be back soon," Renee said.

The receptionist had gotten up from her desk to help Daisy go back with the other kids but Daisy insisted on leaving with her parents.

"No leave me!" Daisy said.

"Daisy, listen to me." Dean knelt down in front of Daisy so he could talk to her one on one. "I'll be back to pick you up. Me and Mommy, okay? I _promise_ you, we will be back to come and get you. Be good for us, okay? Mommy and Daddy love you very much!"

Dean gave Daisy another big hug and kiss then watched as the receptionist took Daisy by the hand to lead her back to where the children were but Daisy started cry as she watched her parents walk out of the door. Dean heard her cries, was tempted to go back into the building, but had to stop himself as he took a moment to regain his composure. Him and Renee both saw the receptionist pick Daisy up to comfort her as she patted her back and calmly walked around the space near her desk so she could smooth poor little Daisy who beyond upset. The receptionist gave them a thumbs up to let them know everything was going to be alright.

And everything was going to be alright indeed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _No." Daisy had learned that word rather quickly as she had been taught some new words courtesy of Dean and "No" was definitely was one of them._

" _Daddy has to go to work, little one."_

" _No!" Daisy pressed her back against the front door as she held a bag of her baby snacks in her hand and munched on them._

" _Yes, I have to go."_

" _No!"_

 _Dean knelt down to pick up Daisy, gave her a kiss and a hug, then handed her to Renee who had been standing right behind him watching the cute little exchange between him and Daisy._

" _Daddy has to go to work," Renee said to Daisy. "And I need to change your diaper."_

" _I'll be back. I love you!"_

 _Dean headed out of the door which made Daisy cry as she didn't want him to leave but stopped when he came back to the house to give her another kiss on her cheek. She watched him head to his truck and waved at him when he was backing out of the driveway then watched as he drove off down the street and resumed eating her snacks when Renee closed the door._

" _Diaper change time! Let's see what surprise you have for me this morning so let's get your diaper changed before I make you and your siblings breakfast."_

 _Daisy was confused as to why her brother and sister also left her as she saw them hop out of the van after giving her a kiss and told her that they'd be back later to read to her after school. When Renee drove off from the school, Daisy let out a small whine in response to the fact that she couldn't play with her siblings now because they were being left behind._

" _Daisy, you'll be with Mommy until I have to go to work. Your grandma will look after you at the house," Renee reassured Daisy._

 _But even though she had been left in the care of Dean's mom, Daisy was still upset that her mother left her behind as she wanted to be with her mother and not her grandma. She had thrown her toy down when she watched Renee walk to her car after leaving her behind but waved at Renee when she had turned around to wave back before getting into her car and driving off just like Dean had did earlier._

 _Dean's mother picked up the toy, closed the front door, and managed to get Daisy to calm down by turning on cartoons for her and gave her a nice little bowl of yogurt._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean damn near sped back to the daycare so he could be there as soon as he could to get Daisy who he kept thinking about during the entire day as he wondered how she did. The receptionist told him and Renee that she was very good today and got along with the other kids with no problem, plus she was extra good for her teachers. The receptionist also noted that Daisy had hugged another kid who had gotten hurt on the playground and didn't leave her side until an adult had checked on the child who was hurt.

That was good news for Dean and Renee who were glad that Daisy had behaved herself at the daycare and were proud of their little munchkin for being nice to another kid.

Dean buckled Daisy into her car seat and smiled at her as she giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Teeeheee," Daisy said.

"You do look funny today," Renee said from the front seat.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Dean closed the side door of the van then got into the driver's seat. "I'm glad you were nice to your friend when she got hurt today. We're proud of you."

"Mommy sad, Daddy hug. Julie sad, Daisy hug," Daisy replied.

Dean and Renee took a while to understand what Daisy was saying then remembered that one day that Renee had been feeding Daisy breakfast in the kitchen one day when she broke down over her father being in the hospital because of his heat attack. Renee has thrown down a small glass cup she had in her hand out of frustration, anger, and hurt and walked around the kitchen with one hand on her hip with the other covering her eyes as she cried, cried, cried.

Dean had been in the living room straightening it up when he had heard what happened and walked into the kitchen to see Renee pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He quickly embraced her as she cried and hugged him tightly while he told her everything would be okay and gave her a kiss on her forehead, hugged her even more tightly, and gave her more kiss on her forehead. Dean had forgot that Daisy was in her high chair as he saw her observing the entire situation in front of her very eyes.

"Mommy is sad but she'll be okay. Daddy is just giving her a hug and some kisses so she can feel better," Dean told Daisy.

She had remembered that when she saw her friend get hurt on the playground and figured that a hug would make her friend feel better and it sure did help tremendously.

"You remembered me hugging Mommy," Dean said. "When your dad had the heart attack, you were upset, you had broke something in the kitchen, and I had come in to check up on you. I hugged you as Daisy was watching me."

"She's very observant," Renee said. She turned around so she was looking at Daisy now. "Good thing you observed the good deeds. You deserve a delicious treat for your good behavior today."

"A chocolate chip cookie, yes?" Dean said.

"YAY!" Daisy said.

Dean started the van then headed out onto the road to pick up Destinee and D.J. from school.


	13. Chapter 13

"How was your first day at school?" Renee asked Destinee.

"It was great! They have an art club that I want to join too so I'm excited about that but that's what I wanted to ask you and Dad about," Destinee said.

"Yes?" Dean said. He looked to his side to let another car pass him before pulling out of the parking lot of the school and heading back down the road to D.J.'s school.

"The art club meets on Friday's from 4-5 after school so I hope that's not too late," Destinee said.

"No, not at all. Do you like this school better than the last one?" Dean asked.

"My old school was great but this school is way better in my opinion. There's this grassy area on the playground where I can hang out and chill at so I drew some pictures while sitting down there. Also, I like my new teachers and I made a new friend. Her name is Yasmine. Very interesting name."

"It is. Well, I'm glad you had fun on your first day of school and I'm glad you met a new friend. Now, let's see what D.J. is up to."

D.J. had been surrounded by a kid that was a little taller than him but looked quite tough as if he had been working hard in a warehouse in town. The boy had a frown on his face, arms crossed over his chest, and didn't move an inch at all until he saw Dean approach the front of the school in the van. Dean and Renee both saw the boy turn to D.J. to say something to him then watched as D.J. got into the van when Dean had opened the door for him and walked away without saying another word.

"D.J., who was that?" Dean asked him.

"My n-new friend, Gerald. He told m-me h-he's going to b-be my body-bodyguard," D.J. said.

"Bodyguard?" Renee asked. "Has anyone been messing with you!?"

"No, it's j-just I-I was in t-the library ch-checking out a book a-aaand I dropped it. He w-walks up to m-me, hands m-me t-the book, aaand he says "I-I'm Gerald. I s-see y-you're new h-here. I'm going to b-be your b-bodyguard. I don't w-want anyone m-messing with you". So, now we're f-friends."

"Interesting way to introduce oneself. Well, how was the rest of your day?"

"It w-was good! B-but I'm s-sleepy."

"We'll be home very soon," Dean said. "Dinner will be nice and hot when we arrive."

"What are we eating?" Destinee said.

"Your favorite: pot roast with vegetables," Renee said.

"With cornbread, too?"

"With cornbread, too." Renee turned to nod her head at Destinee. "Mom's famous cornbread."

"Oh, dinner is going to be so delicious tonight!"

* * *

Daisy frowned when Dean had interrupted her playtime in the tub to wash her up as she had been in the middle of a very important conversation she was having with her toy cow. Dean watched Daisy gave him a disapproving look as he rinsed her off then grabbed her shampoo so he could wash her short brown curly hair.

"Hey, you need to get cleaned. You and Mr. Cow can have your conversation after your bath so straighten up that face of yours," he said. "But you can still talk to your cow if you want to."

Daisy responded with a "Teehee"and focused her attention back to the cow so she could resume her important conversation she was having with it which was nothing "Cow, cow, cow, moo, moo".

Dean rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair, let the water out in the tub, and wrapped a towel around Daisy and her hair so he could dry her off and took her to her room so he could get her dressed for bed. She had something else in mind as she bolted out of the room as Dean was searching through her closet for her nightclothes as that was her chance to escape as he was already preoccupied. Destinee had been walking to the bathroom to shower when she saw her little sister running down the stairs in her birthday suit, sat her shower caddy down on the ground, and ran after the little speed demon after yelling out "Dad, Daisy is running around naked!"

"What the fuck…" Dean turned to see Daisy's bath towel on the ground but no sign of Daisy.

He walked briskly out of the room to head downstairs to see Destinee carrying her little sister in a bath towel that she had had already and shook his head at Daisy who gave her papa a sly smile.

"She's fast," Destinee said.

"I know," Dean said.

"Cookie," Daisy replied.

Dean took Daisy from Destinee and carried the little speedster back upstairs to her room so he could put on her pajamas.

"No more cookies. You had two plus the one I snuck to you when your mother went to take a shower," he told her. "You'll get some more in the morning."

He finally put her favorite pair of pajamas on her that were purple that had prints of different cows jumping over different moons in various places and laid her down in her bed.

"Cookie! COOKIE!" Daisy said.

"In the morning you'll get more and do not yell at Papa."

"Sowey!"

"It's okay, love."

"Bubbles." Daisy grabbed one of her plushie cows that had been lying on her bed and handed it to Dean. "Hug!"

"You want me to hug Bubbles? Okay." Dean took the cow, gave it a big hug along with a kiss, then tucked it underneath the covers next to Daisy. "There. Is Bubbles okay?"

"Yes! Daisy happy. Daddy happy?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Dean gave Daisy a big kiss on her forehead then cut off her lamp. "Love you!"

"Love you, Papa!"

Dean fixed her nightlight that had flickered a bit then left the room and closed the door behind him. D.J. had already fallen an hour prior, Destinee had been in the shower, and Renee had already taken her shower as she was blow drying her hair in front of the mirror.

He was glad when he finally was able to get into the shower himself and let the hot water from the shower hit his skin as he lathered his wash cloth with soap and washed himself thoroughly as he had a very long day that was satisfying as well. The first day of school for the kids went well, it was busy at his job but he made great sales, and he was sure that Renee had a good day at work but he didn't think to ask her during the day which made him feel bad for not doing so.

Renee had already finished blow drying her hair before Dean finished his shower so he made a mental note to himself to ask her after he dried himself once he was finished washing up.

Renee had the covers in the bed pulled back so that Dean could hop into bed with ease which he did when he cuddled with her and pulled her on top of him.

"I've been quite rude today," Dean said.

"How so?" Renee asked with curiosity.

"I didn't ask you how your day was today. How was it?"

"Oh, it was great. Hand this one customer who was complaining about how one of the new girls had been washing her hair so I just took over to give the new girl a piece of mind but other than that, it was good. I have five clients tomorrow but they're all early appointments so I'll be coming home earlier. I'll pick up the kids tomorrow from school."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I know after this week we'll need some time to ourselves."

Dean raised an eyebrow when Renee said that as his mind flashed back to the scenario of the drunken asshole breaking his beer bottle across his cranium. It had been almost two weeks since they had gone out and this was due to the fact that Dean was still a bit apprehensive about stepping out into town.

"And where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…karaoke? Roller skating again, having our usual late night dance at Miss Laura's diner, hiking, shopping, or just stay here and chill."

"I'll take stay here and chill for 1,000, Alex!"

"Okay, listen. You can't stay cooped up in the house all day long because of what happened to you. But if you don't want to go out this weekend, that's fine."

"Let's go back to our cabin. We haven't been there in a while so let's just go back to our own personal space for the time being. We'll be going back out soon but I'd rather just have some quiet time with you, okay?" Dean kissed Renee's forehead as he combed his fingers through her long locks of hair. "But let's take the kids out to eat first then we'll go."

"Okay, sounds like a deal."

"Thank you for being understanding."

"Anytime."

* * *

Dean and Renee had taken the kids to Miss Laura's diner so they could try the rest of her famous food that she had always cooked hot and fresh daily and they sure did enjoy it as they barely said anything as they ate.

"What i-is this?" D.J. asked. He held up a piece of asparagus that he didn't know came with his meat loaf dinner as if it was from a different planet.

"Asparagus," Dean said.

"As…aspa…aspa…darnit!" D.J. threw the asparagus back onto his plate in frustration at his struggle to say the word. As a matter of fact, he had been tired of his stuttering for a while and wanted to tell his parents about it. "Mommy, Daddy, I do-don't want t-to stutter a-anymore."

"We can take you to someone who should be able to help you," Renee assured him. "Say asparagus again but say it with me slowly. Aspa…"

"Ragus," D.J. finished with his mother.

"Asparagus," they said in unison.

"Good job," Dean said. "Now, your asparagus is getting quite lonely so I think you should eat it. Destinee, how's your cheeseburger?"

Destinee couldn't say a word because of the burger she had stuffed in her mouth so she gave Dean a thumbs up and dipped some fries in her ketchup. Daisy had stuffed her mouth full of mashed potatoes and gravy then wanted more once she realized she had eaten every last drop. Miss Laura had come around with seconds for her and Daisy easily devoured her second plate without spilling anything on herself then drunk her apple juice from her sippy cup.

"This is a good burger," Destinee said. "You think Godmother will let us in on her secret recipe for her special sauce?"

"Maybe. If you behave for her this weekend, I believe she'll give you the recipe with no problem," Renee said. "Just ask nicely."

Miss Laura came back with the receipt for everyone's food and placed it on the table.

"I didn't charge you guys for anything extra and you guys get a discount. Don't tell anybody," she said.

"Is t-that a-an arcade g-game?" D.J. said once he spotted the machine in the corner.

"Yes. Pac-Man. Finish your food first then you can play," Miss Laura said.

"Okay!"

* * *

After dinner, the kids all ran to get into Miss Laura's car as she had promised them ice cream and popcorn once they arrived back home to her place. Miss Laura had gotten into the driver's seat of her car but didn't start it as she continued to talk to Renee and Dean.

"Thank you again for the food and thank you again for watching the kids for us," Renee said.

"No problem," Miss Laura said. "Kids, tell your parents you love them and you'll see them later." She rolled down the windows in her car so the kids could talk to Dean and Renee.

"Be good you guys," Dean said to all three of the kids. "Especially you."

Daisy gave Dean a sly smile as they met each other's gaze, Dean giving Daisy a serious but funny look as she continued to give him her sneaky grin.

"Oh, she will be good. Now, off you guys go to your fun little getaway!" Miss Laura started her engine and put her car in reverse. "See you two in a couple of days."

Dean and Renee waved at everyone one more time as Miss Laura backed out of the parking lot and started driving down the highway back home.

Indeed, it was time to have their own adventure at the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Explicit content in this chapter. Also, this chapter doesn't take place during Valentine's Day but I decided to mention the holiday still. Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Dean and Renee were then on their way to the cabin after Miss Laura's took the children back to her house so she could look after them. The fresh air from the valley had been blowing through the truck as the windows were down, allowing Dean and Renee to enjoy the cool winds dance on their skin as they headed down the main street their getaway.

Dean had eyed a big sign on the side of the road that read "Toni's Record Store" and his interest immediately peaked up as he wanted some new records for their record player at the cabin.

"Detour," he told Renee.

"Oh, you're stopping somewhere?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. I'll go inside of the record store to pick out some good albums and you can pick out whatever you want, too."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

Dean exited the main highway then pulled into the parking lot of the record store and got out. He helped Renee out of the truck and held her hand as they walked into the store that had an antique feel to it that helped make the mood even better. The store was a bit small but the collection of vinyl records, CD's, and even D.J. equipment made the entire place seemed as if it was Disneyland. Renee headed to the R&B section while Dean looked through some rock records that he had personally enjoyed listening to. He browsed through a few records that caught his interest such as Guns N' Roses to Billy Joel while Renee had eyes for TLC's famous "CrazySexyCool" album that some seductive songs that she couldn't wait to play on repeat at the cabin and had an interested in an Alicia Keys record as well. They both selected the vinyl that they wanted then took their items to the register so the cashier could ring them up.

They made one final stop at the grocery store then headed to their cabin to cook dinner and listen to their vinyl records blasting through the speakers from the record player that was alive and well.

They didn't have to go out to have a good time as they made their own fun with each other as they made food together, laughed, and danced in the kitchen as they remembered to not burn their food as they were having fun.

Milk and chocolate chip cookies were the dessert after dinner as Dean and Renee sat down on the couch to watch t.v. while munching on the chocolate chip walnut cookies they had baked together. They were watching a cheesy and predictable but lovable film about a couple that celebrated their first Valentine's Day together which reminded Renee of when she surprised Dean one Valentine's Day with one of the best gifts she had given him.

The gift of becoming a father.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Dean sat outside on the porch as he studied the ultrasound photo that Renee had surprised him with when he had come home. He couldn't believe that it was a real photo that he had in his hand but indeed it was very real and it was staring right back at him as he held it closer to his eyes._

" _I wonder if you'll be a boy or girl…" he muttered to himself. "Or is there another baby hiding somewhere?"_

 _Renee found Dean on the porch sitting alone and decided to join him on the swing._

" _Hey there," she said._

 _Dean looked up at her and smiled as she sat down beside him, wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder as she laid eyes on the photo that she had surprised him with earlier._

" _Hey. Are you okay? You need to lie down?" he asked._

" _No, I'm fine. I'm only a few days pregnant, Dean. Not nine months yet."_

" _I just don't want you to strain yourself, okay? I don't want you working hard. Hell, I don't want you working at all."_

" _Dean, I'll still be able to work but I'll have to do super light work. Don't you start worrying over nothing!"_

" _I'm not. Just gotta make sure my baby…babies…are taken care of. You and the new addition growing inside of you."_

" _I appreciate you caring but promise me you won't worry yourself, okay? Everything will be alright."_

" _Okay. You know, I honestly didn't think we'd still have a child."_

" _True but it didn't take us long to conceive this one."_

" _I got to frame this asap." Dean hugged Renee as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to make one for this right now. Let's make some hot chocolate and make the frame!"_

" _Sounds like a plan to me."_

 _Dean helped Renee up but hugged her and locked lips with her as she did the same, her fingers dancing through his curls as he caressed her gently as if she was a fine piece of china._

" _I love you," Dean said to Renee after he broke their kiss. "I love you very much and don't you ever forget it."_

" _I love you, too. And don't you ever forget that as well."_

 _Dean smiled at Renee then picked her up to carry her inside of the house._

* * *

 **Present:**

"I remember that day clearly," Dean said. He had been leaning against the counter as he watched Renee put some cookie dough on a flat pan. "It was the best day ever. Well, one of the best days ever."

"I know it was because I enjoyed that wonderful day, too." Renee put the cookies in the oven so they could bake and set the timer. "A few more cookies coming right up."

"I think you should make us some oatmeal cookies."

"I think _you_ should make yourself your own oatmeal cookies, yes?"

"Aww, no fair."

* * *

 **Explicit content ahead:**

Renee had snuck into the kitchen a little after midnight as she had a taste for cheese, crackers, and wine that didn't stand a chance as she made herself a little plate and ate her snack. She had been waiting for Dean to get out of the shower so she could strip out of her romper and hop in herself as she had been ready for a nice hot shower. Soon, she heard the water in the bathroom turn off which meant that Dean had been finished with his shower but she wasn't finished with her snack just yet as the small cubes of sharp cheddar paired with the crackers were too good to part ways with and the wine was definitely holding her hostage.

Dean walked into the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around himself as he was curious about the kitchen light behind on and found Renee at the counter munching on her little snack.

"And you didn't care to make me a plate?" he joked.

"You can have some if you want." Renee pushed her plate in his direction as she finished her cup of wine. "I love cheese."

"I'm sure you do. You know, even though it's not Valentine's Day, I was think we could recreate the love we made to each other each and every Valentine's Day we spent together."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. Let's drink to that."

Renee turned her attention away from Dean for a split second as she poured herself another glass of wine and was about to grab a wine glass for Dean but was stopped when she felt Dean's hands cup her breasts, making her put the wine bottle down and place her hands over his. He kissed the temple of her head as she leaned her head back against his bare chest that was still nice and warm from the shower he had taken just a few minutes ago.

"I like this," Renee said.

"And you're going to like what I have in store for you tonight," Dean replied.

"Oh?

"Yes."

Dean grabbed ahold of Renee's neck so he could squeeze it gently and made her whimper out a little in response, smirking when he saw her smile as well.

"What're you waiting for, fucker?" she responded.

Dean growled as he spun Renee around and smashed his lips against hers as he pulled down the top of the dark navy blue romper that she had on to reveal her bra cladded breasts. Renee unsnapped her bra off so she could let her breasts free as she continued to kiss Dean and took his hands in hers so she could place them on her breasts, whimpering again when he began to squeeze them gently.

They almost forgot to breathe as they stopped kissing each other but glared in each other's eyes because dammit it was time for them to do the good deed. And since Dean's head had finally healed, there was nothing that could stop them from being nice and rough.

"Get on your knees," Dean whispered to Renee. "Be a good girl and get on your knees."

"Yes, sir." Renee did as she was told and got on her knees in front of Dean who had been staring down at her with his fiery blue eyes.

"Pull the towel off my body."

The grey towel dropped to the floor to reveal Dean's naked chiseled body that was definitely a sight for Renee to take in but she was snapped out of her thoughts as Dean lifted her chin with his hand.

"You're just going to let me stand here and get cold?"

"No, sir."

"Good. You know what you need to do. Be a good girl."

Dean closed his eyes as he tilted his head back in ecstasy as Renee took his hard dick in his mouth, causing him to cuss as he tangled his fingers into Renee's hair with one hand and kept a steady balance against the counter with his other hand. He then gripped Renee's head with both of his hands and began fucking Renee's mouth, his dick sliding in and out of her mouth was ease as her soft lips felt good on him.

He paused as he shot his load into Renee's mouth, still gripping her head so that she would have no other choice but to take in all of the cum. Looking down at Renee, he saw her open her eyes as she had them closed and stick out her tongue to show him to that she indeed didn't waste any of his seed that he delivered.

"Good girl."

He yanked Renee up to lead to her to the table, then yanked her romper off her body along with her panties, and laid her down on the table so he could have her right where he wanted her. Holding onto her legs, Dean got on his knees so he could have a nice taste of Renee for a while as he sucked on her clit while fingering her extremely wet pussy but ended up in a leg trap as Renee had closed her legs as she yelled out.

"YES!" she screamed out.

' _Damn, she's definitely been working on her legs in the garage when she exercises.'_ Dean thought to himself.

Renee arched her back as Dean continued to suck on her clit which made her open her legs again, allowing for Dean to continue fingering her until she started to cum.

"I'm cumming…" she moaned out loud.

Dean lifted his head as he viciously fingered Renee's pussy with his middle finger until she indeed came as she squirted all over the floor, much to Dean's pleasure as it was a sight that he was enjoying thoroughly. He pulled Renee close to the edge of the kitchen table, grabbed ahold of one of her legs again as he teased her with his rock hard cock before sliding it into her again to continue to make love. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last as Renee kept squirting at random times which made him cum earlier than expected, his cum mixing with hers to create a sloppy sensation between them that sounded like music to their ears.

"FUCK!" Dean yelled out as he hovered over Renee for a while.

He didn't cum again but he took a while to regain his composure as both him and Renee were shaking together as they were in seventh heaven at the moment. Dean slid his dick out of Renee to see his cum dripping out of her quickly as she continued to lay on the table to calm herself before preparing for the next order of business.

"That felt good," she said. "But I brought the whip."

"And I brought the handcuffs," Dean said. "Oh, first things first."

After he helped Renee off the table, he made a quick detour to the record player to play some love making music that would continue to keep the mood sexy and followed Renee to the bedroom where the fun would continue.

"Lie down on the bed," Dean demanded.

Renee did as she was told and laid down on the bed, spreading her legs which made Dean smile even bigger as he grabbed a bag from the corner of the room and took out a whip, handcuffs, and a can of Cool Whip. He brought the items over to the bed, handcuffed Renee's wrists to the headboard, and laid between her legs again as he took the whip and wrapped it around her neck, causing her to whimper out loud again.

"Fuck me," she pleaded. "Choke me, fuck me…make me feel good, Dean."

"Your wish is my command," Dean responded.

Renee gasped out loud as Dean pushed his dick into her once more, wrapped the cat whip around her neck, and kissed her as he pounded into her roughly. With every thrust, Renee gasped out as the sensation between her legs and now around her neck had been driving her mad with lust as Dean pounded relentlessly into her until he collapsed on top of her after cumming for the second time.

She had enjoyed Dean being control of everything until it was time for her to take over.

It was Dean who was now handcuffed to the headboard as Renee straddled him with the cat whip in her hand as she rode Dean's dick slowly, knowing good and damn well that that had had always drove him crazy.

"FUCK!" Dean yelled out loud.

Renee smacked his face with the whip as she continued to bounce up and down on him.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled out loud.

 _ **You're horny, let's do it**_

 _ **Ride it, my pony**_

 _ **My saddle's waitin'**_

 _ **Come and jump on it**_

Despite them yelling, they were still able to hear the music as Renee continued to smack Dean with the cat whip then wrapped it around his neck just like he did to her earlier.

"Cum for me, motherfucker," she snapped.

"Fuck you…gah…shit…"

Dean felt himself go limp after cumming along with Renee for the third and final time and watched as Renee took the keys to unlock him from his constraint. She unsaddled him then got ahold of the Cool Whip can, shook it good, sprayed some on Dean's nose, and got close to his face as he gave her a side eye.

"You're a weirdo," he said. "But that's why I love you."

Renee scooped the whip off Dean's nose and put it in her mouth.

"You're the weirdo. That was a great fuck session and thanks for not being too rough with me."

"No problem. Whip me…with the Cool Whip!" Dean opened his mouth to eat the whip that Renee sprayed in his mouth. "I love to be rough with you but I'm a giant teddy bear at heart."

"Oh, I know you are." Renee kissed Dean's cheek then smirked when she heard the song still playing in the living room.

 _ **If we're gonna get nasty, baby**_

 _ **First we'll show and tell**_

 _ **Till I reach your pony tail…**_

 _ **If you're horny, let's do it**_

 _ **Ride it, my pony**_

"You already rode my pony. I'm going to get some strawberries so we can eat them with whipped cream and I'm turning off that song before we fuck each other again," Dean said.

"You know you love this song," Renee said.

"I do. But I _you_ and I know you're getting an idea!"

"Ah, don't you tickle me because I will spray Cool Whip in your face, Dean!"

* * *

 **A/N: Song: Pony by Ginuwine**


	15. Chapter 15

The sun crept through the shades that guarded the window above the headboard on the bed, giving off a warm sensation that woke Dean up first as he opened his blue eyes to see that Renee wasn't in bed with him and he was alone. However, the fresh smell of bacon and eggs got him out of bed quickly so he get himself a plate but stopped halfway down the hallway when he realized he had to piss like a race horse. Renee had heard him go into the bathroom which signaled to her Dean was wide awake and ready to eat.

Dean walked into the kitchen to see a plate of eggs, bacon, and a bagel with cream cheese on his plate waiting for him to devour. He gave Renee a huge good morning kiss but made Renee a plate of food then brought it to the table for her and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. He headed back to the counter to make themselves a cup of coffee and brought the drinks back to the table where he finally took his seat and started eating alongside Renee.

"What would you like to do today?" Renee asked.

"Well, there is a carnival going on this entire week. We could go there for a little while."

Renee raised an eyebrow at Dean as she had thought he didn't even want to leave the cabin at all that day.

"You want to go out now? I thought you were against going out at all this weekend?"

"I changed my mind. I'll go out for a few hours with you but not to any bars just out to the carnival."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Renee scooped some cream cheese from her bagel and slapped it on Dean's nose. "OOOOP! You have something on your nose!"

"Oh, I do?" Dean returned the favor by slapping some cream cheese from his bagel onto Renee's nose. "So do you!"

Renee squinted her eyes at Dean then burst out into laughter with him because they were just goofy like that.

* * *

The dark sky above them had be riddled with stars that shone bright amongst the moon that also let out a bright glow for the entire community to see. Dean and Renee were on the Ferris Wheel and took in the amazing view like they had done when they had their getaway to Moonlight Valley to spend some quality time with each other when it was most needed. They were nibbling on cotton candy that Dean had bought for them to snack on as they enjoyed the ride with each other.

"I have a question for you," Dean said to Renee.

"I have an answer for you."

"What has parenthood taught you?"

"It's taught me how family is important in life and it's taught me patience. Lots of it."

"Parenthood has definitely taught me patience as I didn't have much of it until I met you and had the children."

"Being with you has taught me to become patient as you can still be stubborn at times but I've managed to learn how to deal with ya."

"I'm sorry, toots. I promise I'll be on my best behavior from here on out." Dean plucked a piece of cotton candy from the stick it was on and plopped some into Renee's mouth.

She ate it as she leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled to herself.

"You're stubborn sometimes but you've never mistreated me or did anything to hurt me."

Dean's mind immediately went to the one incident that lead to him and Renee separating for a little while, the memory stinking like a bee attacking someone angrily with its own stinger.

"I have hurt you in the past, Renee."

"We've both done and said things we're not proud of but that's because sometimes bad things had happened and things had gotten out of hand. For a while, we did have all sorts of problems but we worked them out, didn't we? I would never do anything to you to harm you on purpose and you'd never do anything to me to harm me on purpose. You're too good of a person, Dean. I told myself that even though I love my parents, I would stay with you no matter what. Hell, I was close to telling you let's go somewhere and elope. I didn't care when or where we'd do it, I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with. And now we're here together, still married with kids."

"We've has quite the journey together. I honestly was going to ask you if you had wanted to elope with me at one point but I wanted to wait until after Destinee was born. Of course, she was stubborn like her old man and decided to stay hidden away until it was my birthday, then she decided she'd make her grand appearance and share a birthday with me."

"I had never felt any pain like that before in my entire life but it was worth it as I birthed our very first child into the world. And now she's all grown up. Her, D.J., and Daisy are all getting bigger."

"And badder."

"Oh, I know Daisy can be a terror in her own right but she's our lovable little girl."

"That she is." Dean took another bite of cotton candy then continued to speak. "Honestly, being a husband and a father is great but damn there were moments that scared the hell out of me!"

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, whenever you were you pregnant of course you had bad contractions. It used to scare me so bad because I didn't know what to do as the only thing I could do was hold your hand and comfort you as best as I could. When it was time for you to have the children, I was legit scared out of my mind because you were in excruciating pain and once again, there was nothing I could do besides hold your hand, comfort you, and tell you everything would be alright. The scariest thing ever was when D.J. was born prematurely…to be very honest with you, there was one point where I thought he wasn't going to make it but something in me stopped me from thinking like that. I needed to have faith in the doctors and nurses who worked tirelessly to make sure D.J. was kept alive just like you had faith in them. Life can be scary as hell sometimes…I sometimes don't admit when I'm scared shitless…but I can get scared at times."

"Life can be scary but we have to keep trekking through it together as a unit. And besides, we've had our wonderful moments together, too. Remember when Destinee had gotten sick as a baby? She had a really terrible fever and you had stayed home with her for a few days to take care of her? It was the cutest thing ever because you didn't care if you got sick yourself. You just wanted Destinee to be okay."

"Damn right I did. Ha, remember that one early morning we found D.J. in the bathroom with my shaving cream on his face? Shit was hilarious! Remember I took like a little comb and pretended to shave his beard using the back of it? Man, did he enjoy that!"

"And last but not least, Miss Daisy getting into my makeup. Goodness gracious that child can be a little terror! A lovable little terror."

"You know, Destinee used to get into some things as well. Remember when she burnt herself trying to look inside of a pot on the stove? She learned her lesson that day and never approached another stove without adult supervision again."

"Yes, that she did do. We've had our fair share of arguments, breakups, makeups, and triumphs as a couple and while marriage is work, marrying you was one of the best decisions I ever made in my entire life."

"I hit the jackpot with you."

They both closed their eyes as their lips locked with each other, creating a steamy but sensual sensation between them as they had forgotten they were on the wheel for a split second until they felt it slow down as they were arriving back to the loading station. Once they were finally off, they headed to a carnival game that had big plushies as the reward for hitting ten balloons consecutively so Dean thought he could give it a try and win Renee a big stuffed teddy bear.

Renee watched in amusement while snacking on the rest of the cotton candy as she watched Dean effortlessly throw ten darts at the balloons on the wall and pop them all to win her the bear. Dean was quite proud of himself as he held up the bear in triumph and held it underneath his arm as he put his other arm around Renee and continued walking with her through the carnival, taking in the bright lights around them, the delicious aroma of food in the air, and the overall fun in general of the happy event surrounding them.

Going out wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	16. Chapter 16

"You look like a wild goose that's about to attack someone who has food," Miss Laura quipped.

D.J. had just woken up from a great night's sleep and had been the first one downstairs ready to eat breakfast before his other sister's could even wake up. His the top of his hair looked like the aftermath of a tornado ripping through a city, his curls all over the place on the top of his head. His blank and tired stare that he had given Miss Laura reminded her of Dean so much that she thought the kid in front of him could've been Dean as a kid again.

"Wild goose? I-I'm not a-a goose."

"Well, I know that. I'm just saying you look like one." Miss Laura took a plate from the cabinet, sat it on the counter, and scoop some nice hot grits onto the plate followed by eggs and bacon. She brought D.J. his plate to the table and sat it in front of him then went to the fridge to grab some butter for him.

D.J. eyed the grits in front of him as he never eaten them before and took his spoon to poke at the hot cereal on his plate. Miss Laura was confused as to why he was staring at his food and not eating it when she sat the butter on the table and sat at her chair at the end of the table.

"What's the matter, little one? You don't want to eat?"

"It's n-not th-that. What is this?"

"Grits."

"What a-are grits?"

"It's a hot cereal, like oatmeal. A porridge."

"Porr-porridge…"

"Yes. Put some butter on it."

D.J. scooped a little butter on the grits, mixed it in, and then brought his spoon to his mouth to eat the grits.

"Well?"

D.J. gave Miss Laura a smile that once again reminded her of Dean smiling at her.

"This are great! I-I never h-had grits before!"

"Ever?"

"N-no. T-then a-again I eat a-a lot of food."

"I can see that! Please, chew and swallow your food. Oh, your sisters are now making their way down the stairs."

Destinee held Daisy's hand as they both descended down the steps and into the kitchen to join their godmother and D.J. at the table for breakfast. Miss Laura made sure all of the kids were nice and fed before taking them out for a hike at the local trail so they could explore nature while obtaining some fresh air at the same time.

* * *

"This is so pretty!" Destinee said. "I could sit out here and draw all day if I could! I love nature and being outdoors."

"Next time, bring your artwork and draw as much as you'd like," Miss Laura said. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself."

"I-I am, too!" D.J. chimed in.

"ME!" Daisy yelled out loud.

"Okay, all of you guys are having fun! Let's continue down this path right here."

Miss Laura followed the kids down a small path that lead to a small resting area that had two picnic tables and a restroom that the children had to use of course. After making sure all of the children had gone to the restroom, Miss Laura sat with them at the picnic table and gave them all a ziploc bag of grapes for them to snack on as they rested for a little while.

"How was your first week of school?" Miss Laura asked the kids.

"Oh, it was great! I joined an art club at school and made a new friend," Destinee said.

"I-I got books from t-the library! And I h-have a new b-bodyguard!" D.J. said.

"Bodyguard?" Miss Laura said.

"Yes! He's my-my friend!" D.J. said.

"I take it he's going to make sure no one messes with you, correct?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Okay, good. And how about you, Little Miss Daisy? How did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"Nice," Destinee said.

"You weren't mean to no one, were you?"

Daisy shook her head then popped another grape into her mouth as she continued to eat her snacks.

"Friend," she said.

"You made a new friend, too? Good! I'm glad to hear that you guys had fun during the first week of school! For being such good kids like you always are, I'm going to bake you guys some chocolate chip cookies tonight after dinner!"

"YAY!" all of the kids said in unison.

They started back onto the main trail again and trekked along it as they took in the breathtaking view of the light orange mountains that were glowing thanks to the sun beaming on them. Birds had been chirping loudly in the trees above them, rabbits peeked through the bushes to see humans walking directly past them and scurried along to continue their own business, and the eagles in the sky flew at full force to see what kind of dinner they could swoop up right away. They reached another rest stop along the way and took a fifteen minute break so they could rest their feet. In this time, Miss Laura would find herself telling her godchildren the story of how she met their parents.

Destinee finished the rest of her water and placed the bottle into a recycling bin near the trash can. She sat back down next to her godmother and laid her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes as she listened to Mother Nature sing in her ear as it was beyond peaceful where they were.

"Godmother?"

"Yes?"

"How did you meet our parents?"

"Oh, story time! Well, I'll tell you exactly how I met your mother and father."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Miss Laura started up a fresh new batch of coffee and started refilling the condiment bottles behind the counter. It had been busy not too long ago as a bunch of truck drivers had stopped by for a quick bite to eat as they had more miles to travel on the long road ahead of them but now the diner was nice and quiet as it had been earlier._

 _Laura had happened to glance up at the door to see a young couple walking towards the diner as they held hands. She could tell that they were definitely lovebirds as she saw the young man give the young woman a quick peck on the lips then open the door for her and followed her in._

" _Hello there, lovely lady!" the young man said to Laura._

 _She was surprised he said that to her but was quite happy that he still had manners._

" _Why, hello there to you too! Table for two? Sit anywhere you'd like."_

" _Thank you, ma'am," the young man said as he lead his woman to an empty booth next to the jukebox in the corner of the diner._

 _The couple continued to talk with each other until Laura came over to their table to take their orders and wrote them on her pen and pad real quick then brought the order back to her cook to prepare. She poured them both a cup of Coca-Cola and brought it back to their table._

" _Thank you," the young lady said. "I love the jukebox that you have. Can we play some music on it?"_

" _Thank you and of course you can."_

 _Laura had stepped back behind the counter to fill some containers with sugar and eyed the young couple searching for a song to play on the jukebox. They had found a song that summed up how they were feeling about each other as they were madly in love, so much in love that they had began to slow dance in the corner of the diner and completely forgot that they had ordered food. Laura smiled to herself as the couple danced slowly to the song that they had chosen to listen to on that very hot summer day._

 _ **At last, my love has come along**_

 _ **My lonely days are over**_

 _ **And life is like a song**_

 _ **Oh, yeah yeah, at last**_

 _ **The stars above are blue**_

" _Put their food in to go boxes," Laura told the cook. She turned her attention back to the young couple as they slow danced with each other by the jukebox that held their attention as if they were in a trance that couldn't be broken. "I can tell these two will be together for a long time."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"Your mother had on a white dress that had pictures of cherries on it with matching white slippers and your dad had on pants along with Nike sneakers and a t-shirt on. I was like "Dang, isn't he even a little hot?". But nonetheless, we got acquainted over the weekend that they had been visiting and I snapped a photo of them to pin on the wall of customers who stop by my diner often. They've been on that very wall for years and when I saw them arrive again earlier this year, I was beyond excited. I jumped for joy when I had seen them again. And of course, they had gotten married like I knew they would. _And_ had three beautiful children who I can now call my godchildren."

"I-I'm Happy we m-met you! I love your bi-biscuits!" D.J. said.

"I'm sure you do. I'll make some more in the morning for breakfast. In the meantime, let's continue on the trail. We don't have too long to go."

Laura continued to tell the children of how her, Renee, and Dean had met as they finished their trek on the trail.

* * *

Laura mixed together spinach, tomatoes, and mozzarella cheese in a bowl then topped it of with croutons and set it in the kitchen to remain cold then doubled checked on the baked chicken that had been cooking in the oven and saw that it was halfway done. She then made her famous homemade lemonade and sat that in the fridge as well so it could remain cool along with the salad.

"About twenty five more minutes to go," she said to herself in regards to the chicken.

She went into her living room to turn on her record player and went back into the kitchen to set the table for dinner. She thought she was hearing things when she heard the volume of her record lower as she was still in the kitchen which made her return to the living room to see that D.J. had turned the record down for whatever reason.

"I know the music wasn't too loud but were you reading?" she asked D.J. "If so, I'm sorry."

"No, I j-just do-don't like this song," D.J. told her.

"Why not?"

"Because Daddy p-played this s-song when him and M-Mommy w-weren't together."

"When him and your mother weren't together? Did they separate at one point?"

"Yes. Mommy w-was mad at Daddy b-because he did s-omething bad. Daddy h-had to li-live with my Uncle Cody. One d-day I was with Daddy and h-he played this song. He was sa-sad when he listened t-to this song."

"I see. I'll change the song for you to something happier."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

 _ **It's not warm when she's away**_

 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

 _ **And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away**_

The song had repeated itself again before Laura had took the record out and put it another album that contained a song that D.J. had enjoyed as he was happy the sad song wasn't playing anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Song used: "Ain't No Sunshine" by Bill Withers. You guys will see song lyrics to some of my favorite songs that I listen to in the chapters as I think some of them go great with some chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Flashback:**

 _D.J. woke up in the middle of the night to see that it was only him in the bed as Dean had wasn't in the room with him anymore. Thanks to the nightlight Dean put his room, D.J. saw the covers pushed back which meant that his papa was somewhere else and he would have to find him. Luckily, he didn't have to look too far as he heard a faint sound of music coming from the living, got out of bed, and investigated as he walked down the darkened hallway to see a lamp on in the living room. Dean had been sitting next to the lamp in a chair, his head tilted back, one arm on the armrest and the other holding a silver flask in it._

 _He had a song on loop that he had played continuously throughout the night as it summoned up just how he felt about being separated from Renee. It had driven him mad and of course he wasn't making the situation better as he listened to the sad song on repeat until he fell asleep on the chair but was now joined by D.J. who began to listen to the lyrics of the song himself._

 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

 _ **It's not warm when she's away**_

 _ **Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

 _ **And she's always gone too long**_

 _ **Anytime she goes away**_

" _Daddy?" D.J. shook Dean to get him to wake up. "Daddy, w-wake up…Daddy?"_

 _Dean eventually woke up from his slumber to see D.J. nudging him to wake up and slowly sat up._

" _What's up, little man?" Dean said sluggishly._

" _I h-had a bad d-dream. A monster w-was chasing me."_

" _Ah, I'm sorry. Go ahead and go back to bed…I'll be there in a second."_

 _D.J. started to go down the hallway but stopped as he waited for Dean to turn off the stereo and the light. Dean guided D.J. back to the room, closed the door behind him, tucked D.J. in bed and then laid alongside of him as he too needed a good night's rest._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What i-if I have a-another bad dream?"_

" _You won't because I'll be right here." Dean kissed the top of D.J.'s forehead. "You'll have sweet dreams."_

" _Okay. I l-love you."_

" _I love you, too."_

* * *

 _The sound of his cell phone ringing past seven created an irritation for Dean as he slowly reached out his hand to grab it but knocked it down to the floor, causing him to groan out loud as he reached over the bed to retrieve it._

" _Hello?" he said when he finally answered it._

" _Is D.J. up yet?"_

 _Renee had called to see if D.J. was awake so she could come pick him up as it was a Sunday and he needed to be back home so he could get ready for school for the week._

" _No."_

" _Get him ready…please. Please, get him ready."_

" _Renee, it's still early in the morning."_

" _Don't argue with me."_

" _I'm not but you're like aggressive and demanding right now."_

" _Because I have errands to run today and I don't have time to wait for you all day long to drop D.J. off. Now, I was being nice by letting him stay an extra day with you but he needs to come home."_

 _Dean rubbed his templed as he exhaled sharply._

" _Okay."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Click._

 _Dean hung up after Renee did the honors first then got out of bed to use the restroom and wash his face in the sink. Being separated from Renee was torture for him but there was nothing he could do about it as they were two months in of being apart. He patted his face dry then headed back into his room to wake D.J. up who was actually having a great dream unlike the one he did last night and told him that he needed to get ready for the day._

" _Where a-are….*yawn*…we g-going?" D.J. asked._

" _Mommy is coming to pick you up."_

" _Oh. I d-don't want to g-go…"_

 _Dean sat beside D.J. on the bed and took a deep breath._

" _I know…but your mother wants you ready for school this week."_

" _I h-hate this! When a-are you coming h-home, Daddy? You t-t-t-tell me soon but y-you never are h-home when I c-come home from-m school! Are you lying t-to me!?"_

" _D.J., calm down! Me and Mommy aren't together right now because we're not getting along at the moment. We need some time apart for now, D.J. Trust me, I want to be home with you, your sisters, and Blue but I have to be with Uncle Cody for now."_

" _You and M-Mommy need to g-get along a-again!"_

" _We will. But in the meantime, calm down. Please, for me."_

" _O-okay. I'm sorry, Daddy."_

" _It's alright. I understand you're upset and you have every single right to be."_

 _Dean gave D.J. a hug as he kissed the top of his son's forehead and held him in his arms, sighing as once again he felt like shit for what he did that caused all of this to happen in the first place._

* * *

 _D.J. happily ate his bowl of Rice Krispies while sitting on the couch in front of the t.v. enjoying cartoons as he was leaned against Dean who was enjoying the cartoons as well. Dean heard a car pull into the driveway and immediately knew that it was Renee who had arrived to pick up D.J._

" _You finished with your cereal?" Dean asked D.J._

" _Mhm!"_

" _Okay, go put your bowl in the sink. Your mother is here."_

" _Okay."_

 _D.J. had gone into the kitchen to put his bowl away when he heard Dean open the door to greet Renee._

" _Hey," Dean said._

" _Hi. Is D.J. ready?" Renee asked._

" _Yes."_

" _Good."_

" _Do you want to come in?"_

" _No, thank you. I just want to get D.J. and go."_

" _Here's his bag."_

 _D.J. walked back into the living room slowly as he didn't want to leave his papa again as he wanted to stay and watch cartoons with him._

" _I want t-to stay h-here with Daddy," D.J. told Renee once he walked to the door._

" _D.J., we have to go."_

" _Why?"_

 _Renee sighed as she shook her head at Dean in annoyance._

" _See, this is why I shouldn't have never let D.J. stay over here with you! Now it's going to be difficult to get him to go home."_

" _Y-you and Daddy need t-to get along! I d-don't want to leave D-Daddy again! I-I'm not going h-home!"_

" _Dean David Ambrose, Jr., you come on right this instant!" Renee said._

" _NO!"_

 _D.J. stormed off to Dean's bedroom as Renee finally came into the house to get him so they could leave. Dean closed the door behind them and followed her down the hallway so he could try and diffuse the situation as best as he could before things escalated._

 _D.J. tried to slam the door behind him but Renee stopped the door midway and stepped inside of the room so she could talk to D.J. who now sat on the bed._

" _D.J., we're going home. Let's go now. I'm not going to tell you again."_

" _D.J., listen to your mother. You need to go now." Dean folded his arms across his chest as she spoke. "You're acting up and it's not making anything better."_

" _Oh, NOW you want to speak!?" Renee snapped at Dean. "Gosh, some help you are."_

 _Dean rolled his eyes but kept talking to D.J._

" _D.J., don't act up anymore."_

" _I-I'm not going!"_

" _D.J., please. I have a lot to do today and you need to get ready for school this week."_

 _When Renee reached for D.J. to gently grab his hand, he pulled back from her and rolled over the bed so the bed was separating him from his parents._

" _NO! NOOO!"_

 _Dean walked over to the other side of the bed to get D.J. but the boy kept resisting by pulling away from his father every time Dean tried to calm him down. Soon, D.J. was wailing as Dean managed to pick him up so he could escort him out of the room but sat him down on the couch in the living room to get him to calm down before leaving the house as Dean didn't want D.J. screaming at the top of his lungs outside._

" _D.J., please. Listen to me…you have to calm down. I promise you, Daddy will be home very soon! Please, calm down. It breaks my heart to see you cry…" Dean was now fighting back tears as he talked to D.J._

 _D.J. managed to calm down a bit as he wiped his tears from his face as he watched his father become emotional himself._

" _I'm sorry," he whispered._

" _It's okay."_

 _Renee folded her arms across her chest as she paced back and forth in the living room._

" _D.J., you have to calm down, sweetie. I'm sorry that you have to deal with being with me for a few days then your father but he decided that he would…" Renee's voice trailed off as her eyes met with Dean's._

 _Dean didn't have to say anything as he gave her a stern look that warned her not to mention what he did that created this entire mess in the first place._

" _Don't you start. I've been very patient with you," he said to her._

" _Don't you get an attitude with me!"_

" _I should have a damn attitude with you as I'm sick of you treating me like dirt!"_

" _You brought this upon yourself, Dean! If you didn't decide to go and kiss another damn skank, we'd still be together!"_

 _Dean walked around the couch so that he was now face to face with Renee._

" _You know what? I don't remember bringing up that one incident that happened where you went and did what you did without talking to me first every damn second when it happened!"_

" _I don't have time for this! Just get out of my damn face! I can't stand your ass!_

" _I can't stand you either!"_

* * *

 _Cody had just returned from working out out the gym when he saw Renee's car parked in his driveway and parked his car on the street. He got out expecting to hear quietness when he approached his house but instead he heard Renee and Dean going at it which meant he needed to step between them before things got anymore uglier._

" _Shit," he murmured to himself when he rushed into the house._

 _He saw D.J. sitting on the couch in bewilderment as he watched his parents argue with each other and ordered him to go to Dean's room as he dealt with the situation in the living room._

" _Dean, calm down," he said._

" _No, I'm not going to fucking calm down because I'm tired of this shit!" he yelled._

" _If I didn't have to deal with you anymore, that would be fucking great! But since you're the father of our children, I have to deal with you! Something told me to not let D.J. stay here! Ugh, this is fucking irritating!"_

" _Dammit, YOU are fucking irritating!"_

" _The feeling is fucking mutual!"_

" _You guys need to calm down! Please! If I need to, I'll bring D.J. home but you guys need to be apart right now."_

 _Renee let out a frustrated sigh as she shook her head and made her way to the door._

" _Fine," she said. "I want him back home ASAP!"_

" _Done," Cody said._

 _Once Renee had left, Cody closed the door and turned to see if Dean was alright but once he saw Dean heading to the kitchen, he knew exactly what he was going for._

 _A cup of liquor rushed down Dean's throat as he drunk it angrily, wishing it would wash away his problems in general but it wouldn't._

" _I'll take D.J. home if that's okay," Cody said._

" _Thanks."_

" _No problem. Just calm down, alright? Now, enjoy this drink but don't forget you have a son back there that you need to talk to."_

" _I won't. Thanks again, Cody."_

" _No problem."_

 _After his drink, Dean joined D.J. back in the room to check on him and made sure he was okay._

" _I'm s-sorry, Daddy…" D.J began to cry as he spoke._

 _Dean sat down next to him in bed as he cried into his papa's arms, causing Dean to cry as well._

" _It's not your fault, D.J. I'm the one who should be sorry," he said. "I'm sorry…"_

* * *

 _Over the next few months, it became too much for Dean to live away from Renee and the kids and one day he had had enough and couldn't take it anymore._

 _The arguing. The living situation. The kids all being sad because they couldn't spend all the time in the world with him._

 _It was too much for him to bear and he_ _believed there was only one solution and that solution was to end it all, however, it wasn't his time to go and he was saved in the nick of time before it was too late._

 _Fortunately, him and Renee managed to work things out with each other so they could be a family again._


	18. Chapter 18

"You think the kids missed us?" Renee asked Dean. She tucked the records they purchased between her purse and her feet on the ground then laid her seat back.

Dean closed the driver's door and started up the engine then put the truck in reverse to head out to the main road.

"Hell no," he said. "But since Miss Laura is bringing the kids home later on this afternoon, we can still have some alone time."

"And what do you have in mind?"

Dean sprayed whipped cream on each of Renee's nipples then slowly sucked the sweet treat off each nipple which had been nice and perky for his liking. Every inch of Renee's breast adorned with kisses as Dean didn't leave an inch of her breast unmarked in a sweet sensational kiss, making sure to spray some more whipped cream on her nipples to enjoy his second helping of the concoction.

Renee put her arms around Dean as he laid between her legs to share a long passionate kiss with her as they had enjoyed more quiet time together until their little rascals were on their way home.

* * *

Miss Laura had sat on steps off the house to enjoy the the view of the sky which was a warm orange and blue as the sun had been setting off in the distance. The air outside had still been surprisingly warm which made it bearable to sit outside without having to put on a small jacket so Miss Laura decided that she would enjoy this wonderful air as much as she could.

Dean soon joined her outside and handed her a glass of lemonade then sat down next to her to drink his own cup of lemonade which he downed quite quickly.

"Thanks for watching the kids," he said.

"No problem. Did you and Renee have fun?"

"Yeah. We went out to the carnival for a while so that wasn't too bad."

"Good thing you didn't stay cooped up in the cabin."

"No, I know I can't do that."

"You sure can't." Miss Laura drunk her lemonade then fell silent as she didn't know what she wanted to say afterwards. Maybe it was best that she had stayed quiet but her mind kept thinking back to what D.J. had told her about his parent's separation.

" _Stay out of it, Laura."_

"You okay?" Dean asked. "You're very quiet."

"I'm just thinking about something D.J. told me…"

"What did he tell you?"

"It's nothing. It's none of my business."

"Miss Laura, you're family and if there's something bothering you, you can tell me and Renee. What did D.J. tell you?"

Laura let out a small sigh then folded her arms across her chest as she stretched out her legs.

"I'll say something quickly as I want you to know this: you can simply call me Laura."

"Done."

"That's the first thing. Second, D.J. told me that you and Renee had separated and he didn't like it at all. I was playing some of my music as I was cleaning and cooking, someone turns down my stereo and I'm like okay, I know I don't have no damn ghost in my house. Turns out, D.J. had come downstairs to turn the music down and I asked him why did he do that because I thought I had it loud. He told me you played the song a lot when you and Renee were separated because you missed her a lot. He doesn't like the song because it reminds him of that terrible time for him."

"That was definitely a tough time…I almost…committed suicide because I felt so bad about what I put Renee and the kids through."

Laura looked at Dean with her mouth slightly open when she heard his confession, thinking that she was dreaming about that very moment on the porch.

"You did?" she asked quietly.

"I did. We separated because one night I went out to a bar, had some drinks with my friends, and there was some chick that I had talked to. We went outside and as I was about to get into my truck, she stops me and we made out in the parking lot, however, I didn't do anything else as I stopped. I stopped because I knew what I was doing was wrong because I had a wife and kids at home waiting for me and there I was being an asshole because I decided to touch another strange woman the way I should touch my own wife. I had just opened up my business and it was a little overwhelming for me so that meant late nights that almost involved no sleeping whatsoever. I would come home late and too tired to want to do anything. We had stopped being intimate for awhile so my stupid ass thought that it would be wise to do the ultimate no no."

"Well…at least you realized your mistakes and you did learn your lesson. I'm sorry that it became overwhelming for you though."

"It's okay. And I know exactly what song you were talking about because I make sure I don't play it around D.J. because he'll give me a very serious look and he rarely gives me serious looks. He looks like me when I'm mad."

"Did you ever see yourself becoming a father? Let alone a husband?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head quickly.

"Interesting."

"It was quite interesting when Destinee was born. See, me and Renee were expecting our first child but she had an abortion out of fear of me not wanting to become a father but I was more excited. That caused a riff between us but we managed to make up with one another and Renee ended up getting pregnant again. I honestly thought we weren't going to be able to have any children but thankfully Renee had three gorgeous children that I call my children as well. You know, D.J. was born prematurely. That really scared me. He was born about two months before his due date…now that I think about it, D.J. would've shared a birthday with Renee but he arrived a bit early. Daisy was the one who ended up sharing her birthday with Renee instead."

Laura took in all of the stories that had told her about how he felt becoming a father, getting married, and developing a new outlook on life in general. She knew that he'd be back in town one day along with Renee and it was a sigh of relief to see that him and Renee managed to work through the tough obstacles in their marriage.

She thought they were a wonderful couple when she first met them and now they were neighbors. It's quite funny how life brings people together, but interesting nonetheless.

* * *

Getting into shit per usual, Daisy had snuck into her parent's room and made her way into the closet where she spotted Dean's black shoes and grabbed ahold of them. She then walked to Dean's side of the bed and threw the shoes at the side of it him to wake him up as she was hungry and wanted food. Renee was the one who woke up instead of Dean, slipping out of bed so she could get Daisy before she threw the shoes again, and carried her downstairs into the kitchen.

"Why must you always get into something?" Renee asked Daisy. "You terrorize me and your father but you're nice to everyone else."

"Hehehe."

"Hehehe hell." Renee kept Daisy in one arm as she used her other arm to rinse out a pan and put water in it. She went to the pantry to grab the big box of oatmeal that Daisy was delighted to see and sat it on the counter. "If I let you watch cartoons, are you going to be good for Mommy?"

"Yes, Mama. Cartoons!"

"Okay."

Daisy quietly sat on the couch as her mother prepared breakfast for her and everyone else that were asleep but would soon be awake and rowdy like they usually were. D.J. eased downstairs first, followed by Destinee, then eventually Dean who went straight to the coffee pot as he needed two cups to get himself some energy for the day. Daisy wasn't happy because Dean brought her to the table so she could eat with everyone else but immediately became happy when he made her another bowl of oatmeal.

Missing book bags, lost socks, Daisy running away from Dean as he tried to get her dressed for the day, and D.J. tumbling down a few stairs because he was playing with Blue was a terrific way to start off the entire week. Dean managed to get Destinee and D.J. out of the house on time and gave Renee a kiss as he hoisted Daisy underneath his arm.

"Dean, why are you carrying her like that!?" Renee asked. "You should put her down, don't you think?"

"I'm doing this so she doesn't escape. She'll be alright. Love you."

"Bye bye, Mommy! Love you!" Daisy blew a kiss to her mother and waved as Dean stepped down from the porch.

"…Love you, too…."

Renee stood on the porch with her hands on her hips as she shook her head to herself as she watched everyone pile into Dean's truck. She waved to everyone as they waved back to her then went back into the house to lie down in her bed so she could enjoy some silence on her day off from work.


	19. Chapter 19

Renee woke up from her nap, sat up in her bed, and expected to hear one of the kids bursting through her door but remembered that it was just her inside of the house. Her and Blue of course, who was lying in front of the bed on the floor and was snoring in his sleep.

She pushed the covers off her body and made her way downstairs to the garage to start washing the rest of the clothes that she needed to finish. She separated Destinee's clothes into one basket and did the same for everyone else's clothes the same as she didn't want anyone clothes getting mixed up because that would definitely be an unnecessary headache that she didn't want. When it came to Dean's clothes, she took extra precaution because he always had the tendency to forget something in the pocket's of his pants. There had been many days that he had arrived to work but didn't have the keys to open up his door and called Renee to deliver them to him. Luckily, there wasn't any keys in the pant's pockets but there sure was a lot of one dollar bills in them and soon they were stuffed inside of one of her pockets on her dress that she was wearing as she knew Dean would be wondering where his change was.

Destinee's clothes were soon put into the washing machine and Renee set the machine to her preferred washing cycle then let the clothes wash as she made her way out of the garage and back into the house. The dishes were dirty but she wasn't in the mood to wash them by hand so off they went into the dishwasher to get washed so they could be used again later on for dinner that evening. Cleaning the house was a lot easier as everyone wasn't messing up something every time it got cleaned, much to Renee's relief as she cleaned all of the bathrooms, the kid's rooms, her and Dean's room, and the living room. Returning back to the garage, she put Destinee's clothes into the dryer then put D.J.'s clothes in the washing machine and repeated the same process as she turned the machine back on to do its thing.

Now, what to make for dinner?

Renee eyed the chicken she had taken out earlier that was relaxing in the sink as she contemplated what she wanted to make out of the meat.

"Potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls with baked chicken. Yup, that'll be dinner tonight."

The oven had been warmed up and in the chicken went into it to bake as Renee took some potatoes out of the pantry, placed some in a bowl to wash them, then started to cut them up so she could make homemade mashed potatoes.

Her mind began to wander, as it usually did sometimes when she was alone, back to when she had been at home by herself one day cooking dinner for Dean had arrived home from a long day of work.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Renee carefully cut the potato that she had in her hand and let the pieces drop down into the draining bowl she had in the sink. Despite being tired, she didn't want to lie in bed all day and wanted to cook dinner so that her, Destinee, and Dean could dinner together like they always did and on top of that, she was hungry._

 _Destinee had been sitting at the dinner table coloring in her color book when she heard Dean's truck outside and bolted towards the front door to see him coming up the stairs of the house._

" _Daddy!" she said._

" _Hey, you!" Dean swooped Destinee up so he could give her a big hug and kiss. "How are you, sweetie?"_

" _I'm good! Mommy is making us food!"_

" _Oh, is she? Well, let's see what she's making, shall we?"_

 _Dean carried Destinee back into the kitchen then put her down so she could go back to coloring in her book. Renee turned to see Dean approaching her with a smile on his face and puckered her lips out so that he could give her the kiss she had been waiting for all day long._

" _Howdy there, lovely lady," Dean said in a country accent. "How goes it this fine evening, darlin'?"_

" _I'm doing just fine, love," Renee responded in her own country accent. "I'm just making us some dinner this fine evening."_

" _Oh, that sounds great. How's little man doing?"_

" _He's doing just fine."_

 _Dean stood behind Renee, placed his hands on her stomach, and waited patiently to see if the baby would move but the baby didn't._

" _Renee, is this baby asleep?" Dean asked, again in his country accent. "I think we need to wake him up. I know darn well this baby was jumping inside of you not to long ago…oh, there he is!" The baby kicked at Renee's stomach in retaliation to Dean speaking to him which made him smile big. "There's my little man."_

 _Renee stopped cutting the potatoes and quickly dried her hands on a dishtowel then placed her hands on top of Dean's as he continued to feel the baby moving._

" _Yes, he's going to come a little early if you don't stop giving him ideas," she said, now in her regular voice._

" _If he decides to arrive early, it would be fantastic," Dean said in his normal voice as well._

 _Little did they know that their little bundle of joy would surprise them and arrive into the world sometime later on during the week._

* * *

 **Present:**

The table had been set, the food had been placed on the table, dessert was baking in the oven, and the clothes had been washed, dried, folded, and put away at last. Now, the rest of the family had to show up at home and they definitely did as they come bursting through the door, causing the house to become loud and that made Renee miss the quietness but she enjoyed seeing everyone gathered together at the table to eat dinner.

"It's a little boy!" Moe told Dean over the phone. "We're going to have a little boy!"

"Congrats!" Dean said. "I know you're already thinking of a name for him."

"He'll be Moe, Junior."

"That's fantastic. You know what? I was honestly happy to name D.J. after me."

"It's one of the best feelings in the world to be a father. Don't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly."

"Fatherhood has really changed my life…ah, damn, my mother is calling me for the tenth time. Man, I'll talk to you later. Pam is going to call Renee later on about the news so don't tell her the news just yet."

"Alright, your secret is safe with me. Talk to you later. Love ya."

"Love ya, too."

Dean hung up his cell phone then laid down on his bench so he could lift some weights for a while, making sure he took it easy on himself as he hadn't had any problems with his back as of late but he'd rather be safe than sorry. Exercising was something that he enjoyed doing as it helped keep him in good shape at his age and he enjoyed sweating like a hog because that meant he was really exercising the way he wanted to.

But sometimes the kids or Blue would somehow find their way into the garage while he was working out and today it was none other than Daisy herself entering into the garage but she didn't bother her papa as he was doing push-ups on the ground. He had been facing away from Daisy who stood by the door then sat down in front of it as she watched him exercise, and was a bit startled to see her by the door when he had sat up to grab some of his weights.

He took her earphones out of his ears so he could talk to Daisy as he saw that she had a frown on her face when she looked at him.

"What's the matter, Daisy?" Dean asked.

Daisy pointed to her stomach to indicate that she hadn't been feeling good.

"Ache," she said.

"You have a tummy ache? Well, I told you not to eat all of those brownies. Let's get you cleaned up and you can go to bed."

Dean grabbed his towel that he had left on the dryer, wiped the sweat off his brow and behind his neck, then picked Daisy up and was about to open the door to go into the house when he heard Daisy say "BLEH" and felt something hot hit his shirt. He had to close his eyes to keep his composure as Daisy started crying so he knew he needed to keep calm during this situation.

He quickly took Daisy upstairs to the bathroom to get her cleaned up and ran into Renee whose eyes become big as saucers when she saw what was going on but immediately went to get Dean another shirt as he ran some bathwater for Daisy. He stepped out of the bathroom to changed into the new shirt that Renee had given him then tended to Daisy who had still been crying quietly to herself but was comforted by her father.

"It's okay. Don't cry, little one." Dean sat Daisy in the warm water, grabbed her washcloth along with her soap, and began washing her up really good so that she was squeaky clean. "It'll be alright."

 **Flashback:**

 _Daisy had a high fever of 100 which had made her miserable throughout the entire day. Dean had called off from work to take care of her alongside Renee who already had the day off from work because he too was worried about the baby._

 _"100 degrees," Dean murmured to himself as he read the thermometer. "Goodness gracious…"_

 _"Just keep her in here with us so we can watch over her," Renee said._

 _Even in the middle of the night when Renee was asleep, Dean had stayed up all night with Daisy as the poor thing had still be burning up from her fever. He rocked her back and forth after giving her some medicine and made sure she was comfortable in her onesie that she had on and even her little legs were hot._

 _"You're burning up, little one. Daddy doesn't like seeing you sick but you'll get over this soon." He smiled at Daisy who was frowning up at him but then started laughing when Dean made a funny face towards her. "There's your smile!"_

 _Daisy grinned widely, showing off her four little teeth in her mouth and drooled as she cooed loudly at Dean in response to what he was saying. He wiped her mouth, gave her a kiss on her warm forehead, and finally got her to fall asleep then took her back to his room so he could lay her down between him and Renee who had woke up to see how the baby was doing._

 _"How is she?"_

 _"She'll be alright. I had gotten her to laugh before putting her to sleep and now she'll be counting sheep in her dreams." Dean pulled the baby's blanket up to her stomach as he didn't want her to be too hot underneath it._

 _"Good. Poor thing, this is the second day she's been sick."_

 _"She'll be okay. Damn, I never realized just how big her head is," Dean joked._

 _"Yup. Just like yours. I had to pop her out with that big head of hers coming out first."_

 _"And you were very strong during those five gruesome hours having her."_

 _"I know I was. Let's get some sleep and see how she is in the morning, fathead."_

 _"Okay, fatter head!"_

 _Dean and Renee gave each other a kiss on their lips then leaned down together to give Daisy a kiss on both of her cheeks, Renee kissing the right one with Dean kissing the other._

 _Daisy smiled in response but didn't wake up as she thought she had been dreaming about her parents kissing her goodnight but it definitely wasn't a dream as her parents really did give her a kiss goodnight and made sure she was nice, comfortable, and warm before falling asleep themselves._

* * *

 **Present:**

"You alright?" Renee turned the volume down on the t.v. and pulled back Dean's covers.

"I'll survive. Thank you." Dean slipped into bed and pulled the covers over him as he exhaled through his nostrils. "Being a parent is fun business, don't ya think?"

"Oh, it sure is. Oh, and Pam called me today to tell about the baby's gender. I'm so happy for them," Renee laid next to Dean and closed her eyes as she too got relaxed. "Speaking of parenthood, part of it is making sure our offspring don't eat a bunch of sweets that'll make them sick. We need to hide brownies or any sweets from Daisy so she doesn't over do it."

"I'm very happy for them." Dean ran his fingers through Renee's hair as he spoke. "It's my fault, though. I fed her a little too much and she wanted more but I told her no."

"And somehow she snuck some more because she's a sly little devil like that."

"Oh, I know. I knew she threw my shoes at the bed this morning but I was too tired to respond."

"I'm going to put an alarm over our door that alerts us to Daisy coming in here."

"You know, I know you don't like doing this, but sometimes we should really lock our door even if we're not having sex. Sometimes it's okay to lock the door so that we can get some peace and quiet to ourselves, especially on the weekends when the kids are still in the rooms sleeping in."

"Yeah, you're right. So, you're going to be in charge of locking the door."

"Oof."

"Oof is right, and with that being said…it's time for us to go to bed. It's my turn to have the day off."

"Just don't blow up the house when I'm at work, please."

"I'll try not to."

"You WON'T at all…and don't you tickle me! Turn off the light and let's go to bed…dammit, Dean!"

"You've awakened the tickle monster!" Dean stopped tickling Renee so he could put her on top of him and turned off the light with one hand. "Mwahaha!"

"DEAN!"


	20. Chapter 20

Renee trimmed Dean's hair in the back for him, brushing away excess hair that had hung onto his neck with a brush and cut some strands of hair off his head that had been growing back. D.J. had woken up from his sleep early and made his way to his parent's room to see if they too were awake. He was still halfway asleep as he walked into their room and let the light from their bathroom guide him to where they were but ended up running into the wall instead which made him snap out of his half sleep trance immediately.

"OW!" he said. He saw the bathroom door had been halfway open and pushed it open with force.

"Well, good morning," Renee said. "Are you okay?"

"No," D.J. responded dryly.

"You want Mommy to kiss your forehead?"

D.J. nodded as he approached Renee so she could give him a kiss on his forehead then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Better," he said.

"Morning, little man," Dean said.

"Good morning." D.J. said. He gave Dean a kiss on his cheek then observed Renee finishing the haircut that she had been working on "I w-want my h-hair cut like y-yours, Daddy."

"Oh, you do huh? Well, you'll have to ask Mommy."

"M-mommy, can y-you cut my hair like Daddy's?"

"Of course."

Soon, D.J. had been sporting the same haircut as Dean and was excited to have a new haircut as he had wanted to try something new. D.J. admired himself in the mirror for quite some time, observing his haircut from the front to the back and smiled big at Renee.

"Thank y-you, M-mommy!" D.J. hugged Renee's waist tightly.

"You're welcome. You look just like your father with that haircut."

"I say we are the handsome men of the house," Dean quipped.

Renee rolled her eyes as she grabbed the small broom behind the door and swept up the hair that had been lying on the floor.

* * *

"Okay, so you have an idea of what you want to make for dinner?" Renee asked Dean. She had been on the porch when she watched as Destinee and D.J. ran towards the van then turned her attention back to Dean.

"I do."

"And remember that we have a little one who still isn't feeling too good so make sure she eats some soup today."

"Got it."

"You sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"I'll see."

"You'll see that I'll have everything under control."

"Yes, we will see. Love you."

Dean kissed Renee on her cheek then watched as she made her way down the steps of the porch, looking at her backside until she got into the car then waved at her and the kids as they left.

* * *

"What did Renee do here when she was alone?" Dean wondered out loud to himself. "Blue, what did she do when you were with her? You know?"

Blue gave Dean a blank stare as he looked up at his owner who was asking him some very serious questions that needed some answers.

"Ruff." Was his response.

"Okay…so I take that as she did do something but you don't know because you were probably sleeping? Or shitting somewhere? Got it. Well, you do whatever it is you want to do…I'm going to let you go outside and shit, piss, sleep, run around, or do whatever it is you want to do and I'm going to check on your sister."

Dean opened the back door to the house so Blue could get some fresh air and closed the screen. He walked upstairs to head towards Daisy's room but saw that she was waiting for him at the top of the stairs with her stuffed cow toy in one hand.

"Hey," Dean said quietly. "You okay?"

Daisy nodded her head as she extended her arms out to Dean so he could grab ahold of her and carry her downstairs to the kitchen so he could make her some soup. He sat her down the counter so he could take out a small pot of chicken noodle soup he had made for her the night before and warmed it on the stove.

"Soup?" Daisy asked.

"Yup. Soup that I made last night just for you." Dean kissed Daisy's forehead and picked her up again so he could walk around the kitchen with her.

Daisy laid her head on Dean's chest as she enjoyed the special treatment she had been receiving and wanted Dean to sing his famous song whenever someone was sick of hurt.

"Pine boos," she said.

"Pineapple Blues?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. You got the Pineapple Blues, you may not know what to do, do you? You feeling sick, you gotta feel good quick. You got the Pineapple Blues, I'm so sorry Daisy that it happened to you…" Dean paused, sat Daisy in her high chair, and tickled her to maker he laugh. "But once you get rid of the Pineapple Blues, you'll be feeling brand new!"

Daisy clapped in response to the song and anxiously waited for Dean to make her a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup that she devoured quickly and ate a second helping but was a little dismayed when Dean had told her to take it easy on eating.

"More," Daisy said.

"I'll give you more later but right now you need to let your food digest first," Dean said. He picked her up out of her high chair then took her bowl, put it in dishwasher and turned it on. He then let Blue back into the house, closed the door, and sat down in the living room with Daisy to watch cartoons with her. "Just relax for the day. When you get older, you're going to wish you took naps throughout the day."

"Fine."

Dean had sat Daisy in his lap so he could get a good look at her as he couldn't believe she really said what she just said with a bit of an attitude sprinkled on top.

"Fine? You know you have a lot of attitude for someone as small as you."

"Yes. Tude."

"You're a mess. We'll nap for a while then make dinner. How does that sound?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The house had the aroma of homemade pepperoni pizza and chicken wings roaming about, making the entire kitchen smell like a pizzeria for the time being. Dean had made a quick salad to go along with the food then brought the bowl he mixed it in back to the table and sat it in the middle of it so everyone could dig in. Renee was quite content that everything went well while she was away at work and had been glad to see that Daisy was feeling better.

* * *

"I told you I'd have everything under control," Dean told Renee. "I cooked, I cleaned, I made sure Daisy was taken care of, I made sure Blue didn't run around like a mad dog. I think I did pretty well, don't you think?"

"I think you did pretty damn good." Renee pulled the covers over her and settled into bed. "Because I'm married to a damn good husband and a damn good father."

"Aw, I love you very much," Dean said. "I need my kisses though…"

"Mmhm, you sure do."

Renee pulled Dean down on top of her so that she could latch her arms around him because she sure did miss him during the entire day. The best part of coming home each and everyday was knowing that she was able to lie in bed with her husband, share a million and one kisses with him, bathe with him, tickle him, or simply cut his hair which was something she definitely enjoyed doing. Dean felt the same way about his wife as he constantly thought about her, the children, and the wonderful life they've been enjoying together as a married couple and they wouldn't trade their life in for anything else in the world as nothing else mattered to them but family.

Everything had been going well with Dean and Renee until they found themselves needing to have a serious talk with one another about something important.


	21. Chapter 21

**Flashback:**

" _Dean, are you even listening to me?"_

" _Not when you're yelling at me."_

" _I'm not yelling at you but I need you to listen to me."_

" _Maybe I don't want to because you keep raising your voice."_

" _Fucks sake, Dean! Stop acting like a damn kid!"_

* * *

They both owned a joint savings account with one another, deciding that it was best they both put some of their earnings into it so they could have money saved for a rainy day and anything else important. They agreed that they would talk with one another if they needed to withdraw money from it for any dire emergency and gave themselves a set amount on how much they should take out each month. Dean had gone to the ATM after work one day to withdraw some cash out of the savings account and checked to see how much was left in the savings.

"Why are we short $400?" Dean murmured to himself.

It's not that they didn't have a significant amount of money saved up but this was the second time a couple of hundred dollars had mysteriously disappeared from the account. It was definitely time to talk to Renee about this as soon as possible.

The money from the savings had been sent to a cousin of Renee's in Canada as they needed help financially with something. Dean wasn't against her helping her family, but he was against her not telling him about it.

"Okay, so I helped a family member. Sorry for not telling you about it." Renee doused the tub with AJAX then began scrubbing the tub out.

"When were you going to tell me, Renee? Never?"

"It has slipped my mind, Dean." She stubbed scrubbing then looked back at Dean with a slight disappointed look in her eyes. "Did it slip your mind to tell me that you had visited the doctor without telling me?"

Dean frowned at Renee when she said that, curious as to how she knew he had gone to the doctor recently about his back because he for sure didn't tell anybody else.

"How did you…"

"I found a brand new bottle of your painkillers in your drawer when I did your laundry and put some of your clothes away. Don't worry, I didn't move them. But maybe you shouldn't chastise me like a damn kid for not telling you what I did if you're not going to tell me about anything you're doing." Renee rinsed the tub out, took off her gloves that she had on, and turned to look at Dean. "When it comes to your health, I should know about. It doesn't matter if it's your mental health or your physical health, you should tell me everything that's going on with you. Hell, you even know when I have my period each month yet you can't tell me you've visited the doctor for your back? I'll put the money back into the account when I get paid tomorrow. But I value _you_ over money."

"I was going to tell you, Renee."

"When, Dean? When?"

"I was going to tell you if it was bad but it hasn't been. My back acted up a little the other day but that's it."

"Looks like we need to _not hide_ information from one another." She put the gloves underneath the sink then washed her hands of any chemicals that may have still been on her hand. When she looked up in the mirror, she saw Dean rubbing the back of his neck with a somber look at on his face but he hadn't look up at her until she spoke to him. "I'm not mad."

"Me neither. We both haven't been telling each other stuff that we've been doing and we can't start that shit now." Dean walked behind Renee and placed his hands on her waist. "You forgive me?"

"You forgive me?" Renee dried her hands as she looked at Dean in the mirror.

"We're forgiving each other for not talking to one another about important things that we need to be aware of. I'm even more sorry for not telling you about my doctor visit as I know you're concerned about my health."

"I am. My dad already suffered a heart attack and I don't want you to suffer in any way."

"I'll be fine. Just remember that."

Renee smiled as Dean's facial hair brushed against her soft skin and closed her eyes when Dean kissed her cheek then hugged her as he resumed kissing her cheek. Renee turned to hug Dean, inhaling his scent while putting her arms around her husband who was now kissing her forehead softly and looked at her.

"You smell like honey," Renee said.

"I spilled some on my shirt when I was making Daisy a peanut butter and honey sandwich."

Renee chuckled softly as she imagined Daisy chowing down on a peanut butter and honey sandwich.

"That sounds about right. But please but honest with me: did you not tell me about going to the doctor because you were afraid of what I'd say? How I'd react? Tell me the truth."

Dean exhaled from his nose, reaching his hand behind his neck to rub it again, then took Renee's hands into his as he thought about what he needed to say to his wife who was now worried about him and his health which had been more important than money.

"I just hate it when you worry so much, Renee…I just…I want to tell you about certain things but I just don't want you to stress out and worry because the last time you did you exploded because you had everything bottled up inside you. I don't want you to stress out about me…dammit…"

"I understand, Dean. I promise I'll remain as calm as a I can about everything…oh, Dean…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you…"

"Dean, please don't cry…"

Tears had started flowing down their cheeks like waterfall raging as if someone or something angered it. Renee grabbed ahold of Dean's hand, led him took him out of the bathroom quickly, and sat down with him on the bed as they continued to cry with each other. Crying was their way of letting out any and all frustrations that they had built up inside of them as that was a healthier alternative than yelling and screaming at each other.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled again, his head clouded as he couldn't think, and tears still streaming down his face but were wiped away by Renee's hands.

"Make me feel good, Renee…" Dean said to her quietly. "Just make me feel good…"

"Of course…" Renee responded as she tugged on Dean's belt. "As long as you return the favor…"

Dean got up quickly to unhook his belt, yanking it out of the loops it been resting in, and tossed it to the side as he watched Renee tear her tank top and shorts off her body because she too was ready to feel damn good.

Renee scooted back onto the middle of the bed and opened her legs that gave Dean an invitation to slide right between them which he did with ease. They both relaxed as they locked lips with one another and made their tongues to collide together while moaning in ecstasy as the kissing became more and more intense. Dean rolled over onto his back slowly as he pulled Renee on top of him so he could get a good view of her from the bottom.

His hands slithered their way up to Renee's breasts, her hands placing themselves on top of his while she bent down to give him a kiss on his lips again, and looked down at him while giving him a small smile. He returned the smile with his own which made his face light up a bit like a Christmas tree during the holidays but the smile went as quickly as it came which made Renee's own smile fade a little.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think I can do this…I feel like I'm forcing you to do this…"

"You're not, Dean. But if you don't want to continue, we won't."

"As long as you don't feel as if I'm forcing you to do this."

Renee placed a finger on Dean's lips to silence him as now he was speaking nothing but nonsense at that point in time.

"You're not. Do you want to continue?" Renee saw a slow nod from Dean which signaled to her that he was ready to continue. "Okay."

* * *

A few days later, damn brick had went through the side window of Dean's shop which prompted him to put up two more surveillance cameras on the side of the building so anyone who dared do anything else would be would be caught red handed. Dean's business wasn't located in a bad area but for some reason some random things would happen in the area where his business was located but for the most part it was still a safe area.

But Renee began to become paranoid and worried about Dean's safety when he had told her about the brick going through the window of his shop. Despite that idiot who did it getting caught, she still thought about that and someone burning his shop down the fire that so she did something she never thought she'd do before in her entire life but she did as she thought it was the right thing to do.

One day, Renee walked into Dean's shop and asked him if he had a minute to spare as there were no customers in the store to occupy them.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Dean?" she asked.

He had left Cody in charge of running things while he walked behind her and closed the door to his office once they were alone together.

"What's up, Renee? Came to give me some food?" Dean joked. He saw her clutch her purse but didn't face Dean as she still had her back turned to him which now made him a bit confused. "Renee?"

"I bought you something…"

"Food, I hope."

"No…" Renee then turned to face Dean with a serious look at her face. "I had to get you this."

"Get me what, Renee? Look, you need to talk to me because you're starting to scare me a little."

Renee bit her lip as she reached into her purse to pull out something that Dean never thought he'd see her hold in a million years but here she was with the object in her hand. Dean had never been so shocked in his entire life but dammit that day was the day that would go down in history as the day Renee shocked the hell out of him and almost rendered him speechless but he still managed to say something.

"What the hell, Renee!?" Dean said. "Seriously, now!? Are you kidding me!? What the fuck are you doing with a fucking _gun_!?"


	22. Chapter 22

"It's for your own protection, Dean!" Renee said.

Dean carefully took the gun from Renee as he treated it like it was loaded and placed it on his desk. He didn't need any protection as he could handle himself just fine but at the moment he knew that there was no way he could convince Renee of that.

"When did you get this gun, Renee?" he asked angrily.

"This morning. I already went through the background check and everything."

"I'm not taking this. You have no damn business buying me a gun when we didn't even talk about this, Renee!"

"Why are you against taking this!?"

"Because I don't need a damn gun, Renee! I don't want a gun! I don't need a damn gun!"

"It's for your own protection, Dean! Just take it, please."

"I'm not taking that damn thing. Get it out of here."

"Please, Dean, just hear me out!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE, RENEE! NOW!"

Back in the front, Cody shook his head to himself as he got up from his seat behind the cash resister, flipped the sign on the door that said "Welcome" to "Gone to lunch" and locked the door so that no idiot would still try and come in. He needed to be the mediator that he usually was whenever someone would get into an argument just like he was when Pam had visited Moe yesterday at the job. However, she was just mad that he had eaten all of the jelly from her and literally tried to choke him until Cody had to intervene. But today there was a legit argument going on in the office between Dean and Renee that needed to be dealt with before it was too late.

When Cody opened the door to the office, he saw Dean pacing back and forth behind his desk while Renee was sobbing uncontrollably in front of him as she tried her hardest to speak despite crying a river of tears.

"Dean, I'm sorry," she said. "I just…I just…"

"GET OUT!" he yelled again.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE I DID IT FOR YOU OWN DAMN GOOD, DEAN! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME, FINE!"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT BUYING A DAMN GUN!?"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"GREAT! GO! THERE'S THE DOOR!"

"ENOUGH!" Cody yelled out.

"I have to pick the children up from your parent's house. I can't keep arguing with you..." Renee stormed out of the office and the entire shop to head to her car.

Dean slammed his fist down on his desk in irritation multiple times before plopping down angrily on his desk before glaring at the shiny black weapon staring back up at him. He was still in disbelief and shock that Renee would do something so outrageous, something so insane, something so…not her. Paranoia can do a lot of things to people and paranoia had crept into Renee's mind and in turn made her purchase a gun out of fear of Dean being safe while he was at work. Her intentions were good but the purchasing of the gun was quite drastic and this was something Dean still couldn't wrap his head around but he had been too angry to think straight.

"She bought you that?" Cody asked.

"She's paranoid," Dean said. "Jesus Christ…" He sat down in his chair as he took some deep breaths and exhaled through his nostrils and began to think out loud quietly to himself. "Renee, why did you do this, love?"

* * *

Dean's parents had watched the kids for the weekend and had them pack their stuff so they could be ready to go once Renee arrived. Mrs. Ambrose heard a knock at the door and had let Renee in when she saw it was her but was shocked to see her daughter-in-law in complete tears, opposite of the state she had been a couple of days ago which was happy and glad.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Ambrose said.

"D-Dean's mad at me!" Renee sobbed.

' _Oh, dear. Dean and Renee have gotten into another argument again…'_

"Come in, Renee," Mrs. Ambrose told her daughter-in-law.

Mr. Ambrose had sat up in his recliner chair, turned the t.v. off with the remote that had already been in his hand, and sat it down on the table.

"What happened?" he asked.

* * *

As if Dean wasn't still agitated enough, he almost chucked his cell phone across his office once he began to rang but instead pressed the answer button and didn't even bother to see who had been calling him.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"Dean, listen, I need to talk to you son. Renee is here and she told us that you guys had a big argument and she's crying, she's upset…you need to talk to her."

"I don't _want_ to talk to her. Not at the moment."

"Well, if you need some time to cool off, take all of the time you need but you guys need to talk about the situation going on between you guys. Maybe, just maybe you do need a gun, Dean. Just to be safe."

"No, Dad. No, I don't need it."

"Dean, your shop has gotten burnt down and someone vandalized it again."

"I don't need it and I don't want it."

Mr. Ambrose sighed to himself as he looked at Mrs. Ambrose with a somber look on his face and shook his head.

"Okay, well, just talk to Renee when you guys get home. Please, Dean."

"Alright, I will." Dean took a deep breathe as he sat back in his chair. "I will."

* * *

Dean looked at himself long and hard in the mirror in the bathroom as he thought about how he would address what happened earlier to Renee but his head was still a bit cloudy. He was still in disbelief that she had gone out to buy the gun without consulting him first but she did do it and now he wondered how he was going to convince _her_ to return the gun.

But she couldn't convince _him_ to keep the gun and that was definitely going to be a dilemma that needed to be solved.

Renee had put the kids to sleep but didn't go to her room as she made her way back downstairs so she could head outside to the shed outside. She slid open the backdoor, flicked on the light on her way out of the door so she could see, and walked to the shed to retrieve something she had hidden away so Dean couldn't see it and so that the kids couldn't get ahold of it. Once she retrieved the shoebox she had hidden in the shed, she walked back to the house and sat the box on the living room table but didn't do anything with it at first as she honestly didn't know what to do with it at first. But then she placed her hands on the lid but was startled when she heard someone call out her name.

"Renee…"

It was Dean who had come searching for her as he had been wondering where she had gone because he needed to talk to her right that instant. She didn't say anything to him as she kept on her now shaking hands on the box, knowing good and well that he was going to be even more upset than he already was.

Dean studied the Renee's face which was flushed, looking a little pale at the moment, then studied her hands which were still shaking on top of the box.

The box.

Once Dean's eyes landed on the box he automatically knew what was in it and walked over to Renee who was now staring at her hands because she didn't want to look at Dean. He sat down next to her on the couch, gently took her hands off the box that she still hadn't opened, and moved it in front of himself so he could open it.

It was another gun that was the same one she had given him at his shop earlier during the day. He looked at Renee who still wasn't looking at him or the gun as she kept her gaze at a coaster on the table because it wasn't the gun or Dean.

"Renee…Renee, look at me. I'm not going to yell at you…I need you to look at me."

"I'm not taking the guns back."

"You need to."

"No."

Dean placed the lid back over the shoebox, took a deep breath then exhaled through his nostrils, and placed an arm around Renee. He was surprised she didn't try to break away from him but he was glad that she let him do that and simply talked to her.

"Renee, I understand and appreciate you looking out for me. I really do, baby. But I don't need these guns…I don't. I'm going to take this gun with me as I go to my shop and retrieve the other one and I want you to take them back."

"No, Dean. I'm not taking them back…" Renee started crying as she had failed to hold back her tears. "No…"

"I know that you care about me but this isn't the way. Plus, you did this without talking to me about this first, honey. I don't ask for much from you but please do me this one big favor and take the guns back. Just take them back."

Renee continued to sob as Dean comforted her by kissing her cheek and wiping away all of her tears that flew out of her eyes but she was finally able to calm herself down.

"Okay, I'll take them back," she said. "I'll take them back."

"Trust me, love. It's best that those things go back to where they came from." Dean took a finger to lift up Renee's face to his. "Trust me."

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek then took the gun and put it back in the shed when Renee told him where she had hidden it away the first time.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Flashback:**_

" _Damn, someone really threw a brick through our window! This is the second time that this has happened!" Mr. Paquette surveyed the damage caused by the brick that was flung through the living room window. "And we just moved into the neighborhood!"_

" _I know." Mrs. Paquette looked at the glass on the floor and was careful about stepping around it even though she had on sandals._

" _Of course this would happen tonight, when there's no damn moon outside to shine some light on the Earth, and everyone Tom, Dick, and Harry in this neighborhood is asleep!"_

" _Just calm down, honey. We can figure something out."_

 _They didn't notice that Renee had walked in on them as she had been on her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water._

" _What happened?" she asked._

" _Some asshole threw a brick through our window AGAIN!" Mr. Paquette said. "This is ridiculous!"_

 _Renee had helped her parents clean up the mess in the living room then proceeded to grab her water bottle and go back to her room but instead of drinking the water she tossed it on her bed and went to her window to make sure it was locked. Just tomorrow she was going to put a deposit down on a house but she knew that there was something else she probably needed as she'd be living alone and needed protection for herself._

* * *

" _Wake up, boy," Uncle Tony said in a loud whisper. "Wake up!"_

" _Huh? I'm up!" Dean said._

" _I think there's someone outside in the garage trying to break in. Come with me and let's see who it is!"_

 _Dean climbed out of bed and followed his uncle out of the room and down the dark hallway where Tony flashed his light so that they could see where they were headed. Tony led Dean to door to the garage where he motioned for Dean to grab the bat that had been by the door which he did and slowly unlocked it, flicked on the light quickly, and barged in with his shotgun._

" _Who's there!?" he said._

 _A raccoon had scurried across the floor which made Tony shoot at it but luckily he missed the creature who scurried underneath the garage door that had still be slightly open. Dean's eyes were wide as he saw the bullet hole in the floor that was basically the size of a baseball then looked at his Uncle Tony who had pressed the button to let the garage door down._

" _You almost killed that raccoon," Dean said._

" _Yes, I did. Didn't mean to but I thought that thing was a human. I'm glad it got away because I would've felt bad for killing it but I honestly thought we were getting robbed."_

" _Well, the raccoon would've just robbed our trash."_

" _Yes, it would've."_

" _Would you have really shot someone if someone actually did break in here?"_

 _Uncle Tony looked at his shotgun in his hands then back up at his nephew._

" _Maybe, now that I think about it. And not in a bad way either, it's just I would've been scared just like I was a few minutes ago and I probably would've hurt someone or worse….I could've killed them. But luckily, I didn't kill any human or raccoon tonight so it's all good."_

 _When Dean laid his head back down on his pillow, his mind began to race as he thought about what his uncle at said about being happy that he didn't kill anyone or the raccoon in the garage. Just tomorrow he'd be flying out to California to put a deposit down on his new house and if he needed to build an iron fence around his new home, then that's what he was planning on doing as the scenario that happened in the garage was enough to make up his mind about he was and was not going to get protection for himself._

* * *

 **Present:**

The guns were gone.

In an odd twist of events, Renee had begun to feel a bit relieved as having the guns did make her feel a bit paranoid and made her have wild thoughts about crazy scenarios that would never happen and would never involve the use of guns however she still wanted some type of protection. But Dean knew that she was only looking out for him so he was appreciative of that. He would love to have nunchucks bestowed upon him as he found them quite entertaining to use just as long as he didn't hit himself in the face with them.

* * *

The next night, Dean had been in the kitchen after dinner cleaning up as everyone had gone upstairs to get ready for bed but found that Daisy had snuck her way back downstairs with her little step stool. Despite him having his back turnt towards her, Dean heard Daisy humming softly to herself as she placed the stool on the ground, hopped on it, and reached up towards the island where the cookie had been placed by Dean.

"Bababa," Daisy said to herself. "Bababa!"

"I'll help you." Dean opened the top of the jar and handed her a cookie that she happily accepted.

"Thank you! Love you, Daddy!" she said then began eating the chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah, I love you, too. Greedy butt. Aren't you supposed to be upstairs getting ready for bed? How did you slip away from Mommy?"

"Mommy, I w-want to s-stay up!"

Dean overheard D.J. and Renee arguing with each other and went to the foot of the stairs to hear what they were saying.

"D.J., it's a school night. You know your bedtime is 9 o'clock."

"Destinee gets t-to s-stay up s-sometimes!"

"Sometimes you guys stay up a little later because you guys are doing your homework, studying, and reading so you guys get extra time for that. But you guys _do not_ get to stay up on a school night just to goof around. That's during weekends and any other breaks you guys have. You're going to bed and that's final!"

"NO!"

"Dean David Ambrose, Junior, don't you raise your voice at me!"

"I D-DON'T CARE!"

Dean stormed up the stairs to D.J.'s room as he had had enough of the backtalk because that was not tolerated in the household. Daisy was right behind him as she wanted to be nosy and see what was going to happen to her brother, munching on her cookie along the way, and leaving crumbs behind her.

D.J. had thrown one of his books down on the floor in irritation as he kept resisting going to bed and was about to throw one of his toys at the wall when he heard another voice speak to him in a serious tone.

"If you throw that toy at the wall and anything else in this house, it'll be the last thing you'll ever throw."

D.J. looked over his shoulder to see that Dean had made his way into the room and was standing beside Renee who was on the verge of crying at that point. The toy immediately was put down and D.J. plopped himself on the bed because he was in deep trouble because he decided to yell at his mother besides obeying her and getting ready for bed.

Dean stepped in front of D.J. and leaned forward with his hands on his knees so he was eye level with his son whose eyes were loaded with some fear because he didn't know what to expect from his father.

"A-are you g-going to g-give me a w-whooping?" D.J. asked before Dean could say anything.

"I should give you a whooping for yelling at your mother and throwing things around in here. I heard you all the way downstairs."

"Bad," Daisy said.

"You hush because you can be a bad little rascal yourself, missy," Renee said to her.

Daisy smirked at Renee and held onto her hand as she continued to snack on her cookie while watching the action unfold in front of her as she was being nosy as hell and wanted to see what would happen next.

"I want you to apologize to your mother right now and go to bed. You already have your pajamas on so that means you need to go to bed now just like your sister did."

"S-sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay." Renee picked up Daisy and looked back at D.J. "I did warn you that your father was going to come up here if you didn't behave so maybe next time you'll listen."

D.J. nodded his head at his mother then turned his attention back to his father who was now smiling at him.

"Now get to bed, squirt. This isn't like you to yell at your mom and refuse to go to sleep." Dean helped D.J. into bed and pulled the covers over him. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Can I-I h-have a kiss g-goodnight?"

"Of course."

Dean and Renee gave D.J. a kiss goodnight then got Little Miss Daisy ready for bed and finally got themselves ready to turn in for the night as they had had a long day themselves so lying in bed was the only thing that had mattered to them. Dean and Renee said their usual "I love you" to each other but that was about it as they quickly fell asleep alongside each other and got plenty of rest for the next day as usual.

* * *

Dean eased his way downstairs in the morning when he smelled the food being cooked and saw Destinee and D.J. setting the table for breakfast while Daisy stood on her stool so she could get a better view of her mother mixing the waffle batter in a bowl.

"Good morning, everyone!" he said.

"Morning!" was the cheerful reply of Destinee and D.J.

"Hi" was the reply from Daisy.

"Hi to you, too." Dean crept up behind Renee to give her a kiss on her cheek and placed his hands on her waist. "And a good morning to you."

"Good morning, love." Renee poured the batter into the waffle maker and shut the lid to it. "You want a waffle or a pancake?"

"A waffle would be nice."

"Okay." Renee sat the batter down and turned so she could kiss Dean on his lips.

"Kiss kiss?" Daisy said.

"Okay, you get a kiss, too." Dean picked up Daisy, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and lifted her onto his shoulders. "I swear, I have spoiled you and your siblings rotten."

"You always did," Renee quipped.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, can I make a lunch for my friend?" Destinee asked them.

"Of course," Dean said.

"Okay, good. Sometimes she doesn't eat during lunch so that's why I've been asking you guys to pack me two of everything in my lunches."

"Oh, I see. Do you want to invite her over to dinner tonight?" Renee asked.

"Yes! That would be great and I would love that!"

"It is settled. We will have room for one more at the table, Dean said.

Daisy slapped her hands onto Dean's face quite hard as she covered his eyes and laughed loudly to herself.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" she said.

"Yes, peek a boo."

* * *

Renee had been folding clothes in the living room while watching t.v. and had the channel turned to the news for some odd reason but there wasn't anything good on anyway. She had tuned it out as she folded the clothes while sitting down on the couch but her ears zoomed in on a report about a few break-ins into homes and businesses which prompted her to turn off the t.v. immediately as she didn't want to hear it.

But it gave her an idea.

Later that night when Dean had returned home with Destinee after dropping her friend off at home after dinner, she pulled him to the side into the garage to show him a surveillance camera system that she had purchased for the house earlier during the day but was immediately told to take it back.

"Why?"

"Because we don't need it. I mean, look at where we live!"

"I only saw one report on the news today, I wasn't watching it religiously."

"We don't need this, baby. I appreciate you having my back as always but we don't need this."

Dean didn't get angry and upset about the system like he had gotten upset over the gun, but it still pissed Renee off nonetheless that he still refused to have any type of protection at all. She was frustrated because from her point of view, he was being stubborn and not cooperating with her whatsoever and that had her agitated beyond belief.

Now it was at this point that she decided to ignore Dean.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean wasn't aware of this right away as the next day when he woke up, she didn't say much to him except when it came time to take the children to school. When they were home, Renee acted as if Dean didn't exist anymore as she went about her merry way ignoring him but still did things such as hand him the remote to the t.v. if he asked for it or made him a cup of coffee still. It was now beginning to irritate Dean as he knew what it all was about now: the simple fact that Renee kept pressuring him to take drastic measures just to be safe despite him telling her it was not necessary and that she was still being paranoid in a way but still it was _her_ that was still being stubborn now.

Dean came home to find that the surveillance cameras had been installed, leading him to wonder if he should laugh or simply shake his head in disbelief at what had been going on. He decided that he would laugh while shaking his head at the work Renee had put into installing the system and knew first thing that it needed to be removed, grateful he knew how to install and uninstall the cameras. But of course, there was opposition from Renee who finally spoke some words to Dean as she was wondering what had happened to the alarm system and cameras she had purchased.

"What did you do wit them, Dean!?" she said.

Dean had been in the backyard chopping wood for Miss Laura that she would pick up earlier, who had been in the backyard sweating in the sun like an ice cream cone melting viciously, put his axe down and took a long drink of water from his ice cold water bottle. Renee folded her arms across her chess as she fumed at Dean who took his sweet time to answer her question, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"She speaks," Dean said once he gulped down his water. He reached into the back pocket of his black pants and pulled out a bandana that he used to wipe his brow with.

"Answer my question!"

"You ignore me for a few days and you expect me to answer you right away?" Dean scoffed as he shook his head. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Why can't you see that I'm just looking out for your best interest!?"

"And why can't you see that I am but you don't have to get me a gun, a bazooka, or a surveillance camera for the house! Give it a rest, Renee! Goddamn!"

"I just want to be safe is all, Dean."

"And we are safe, Renee. We are. Why can't you see that!?"

"Because I…when I used to live alone, I used to own a gun but I sold it before I moved in with you and it was because when I was staying with my parents before I got my own place, someone threw a brick through our window twice. I just wanted to be safe as I was living alone until we had met."

"I understand. One day my Uncle Tony shot at a raccoon in his garage that he thought was a human and he told me that he was glad he missed and he was also glad it wasn't a human because he feared that he may have killed the raccoon or the supposed human in the garage. I decided from that day forward that I wouldn't want a gun or anything."

"I guess it's our differing views that has kept us clashing. Now I feel stupid. Very, very, stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, Renee. You care about me and I really love that about you." Dean approached Renee and gave her a sweaty hug that she had actually enjoyed. "You're just so damn wild. What am I going to do with you?"

"Forgive me?"

"I already have, just like you forgave me for yelling at you a while ago."

"I have. You know what else you can do?"

"What's that?"

* * *

Up in their bedroom, Dean once again found himself in a leglock as Renee squeezed his head between her shaky legs that she couldn't keep open, making him suffocate a little in the process, until he was able to pry her legs open again.

BANG! CLANK!

Dean's head snapped up when he heard the noise coming from downstairs and got up from the bed to go and investigate. Renee scurried off the bed, looked underneath it for a few seconds, and pulled out her BB gun that she had hidden underneath the bed for quite some time.

"Renee, you stay here…THE FUCK!?" Dean had turned to tell Renee to stay in the room until he got back but the sight of the gun in her hand began to make him mad. "NO! I thought I told you to return the guns! ALL OF THEM!"

"I did! But this is a BB gun," Renee said.

BANG! CLANK!

The banging had continued to come from downstairs which meant that they needed to investigate who or what was making noise inside of the house. Dean hurried to the closet to grab his trusty wooden baseball bat then slowly walked out of the room with Renee right behind him, so close behind him that she held onto his belt buckle pants for dear life because now she was scared as fuck.

"Dean, I don't like this!" Renee whispered.

"Just stay close to me and don't yell out loud!" Dean whispered back.

They tiptoed down the stairs but didn't see anyone upon entering the living room or the kitchen and checked the garage, the sides of the house, and the shed in the back. No sign of anyone.

However, it wasn't a person that was in the house.

Dean had shut the backdoor and locked it but continued to stare out into the backyard as he was still expecting to see someone pop out at any moment in time. He looked out at the mountain in the far distance and the trees just behind the shack in the backyard and the fence surrounding the entire house, thinking if it was a small creature that maybe found its way into the house and not a human.

"Dean…" Renee said. "Dean…Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean-"

"Woman, may I ask why are you calling my name so many times?" Dean turned to look at Renee who had been staring blankly at something towards the floor.

"There's…an…opossum…in the house…"

The island in the kitchen had blocked Dean's view of the opossum but once he looked for himself and saw an opossum staring back up at him and Renee, they knew that they had found the culprit responsible for the banging and clanking inside of the house. Renee shrieked as the opossum hissed at them after she threw an oven mitt at it's head and ran to the couch while Dean managed to set the thing loose by simply walking behind it towards the front door and let it out.

"Oh, my…gosh."

"I see you didn't use that damn BB Gun." Dean locked the screen door and hoisted his bat over his shoulder.

"And I see that you didn't use that damn bat of yours!"

"I was going to but then I realized the little fella just needed to get out. It's my fault that thing was in here. Next time, I'll make sure the garage door and the door to the garage are closed all the way."

"Aw. It broke one of our vases…" Renee got up from the couch to investigate the small mess left by the opossum. "Two of them…" They had been vases near the fireplace when it had been scurrying about trying to find something to eat.

"Oh, I didn't even see that. I'll go and get the broom."

"We have about two more hours to spare before we have to go and pick up the kids…we can leave this for a moment and resume our quality time together…"

"I have to continue chopping that wood for Miss Laura, honey."

"A quickie for at least twenty minutes on top of the washing machine? Then we can clean up the mess and you can continued chopping the wood until it's time to leave? Deal?"

"It's a deal."

* * *

 **Author's note: At least they they have one another for protection, even against opossums.**


	25. Chapter 25

"I brought you something good to snack on today. I think you'll like it." Destinee handed her friend a sandwich in a ziploc bag which was eagerly taken from her. "Well, I know you'll like it."

"Ham and cheese sandwich. My favorite!" Her friend Yasmine opened the bag and took a big bite out of th sandwich.

"Here's some apple slices, caramel dip and peanut butter dip, yogurt, and a water bottle." Destinee placed the food on the lunch table for her friend to take and continued eating her food.

"I know we're friends and all, but why are you doing this?"

"Why am I giving you food?"

"Yes."

"Because we're best friends and you've told me that sometimes you don't enough to eat at home so that's why I asked my parents to pack extra food for you."

"I did enjoy the pot roast that they made."

"I'm glad you did. I like helping you because you're my friend. Plus, you always want me to draw pictures of you and that helps me hone my skills as an artist."

"Your drawing is pretty good." Yasmine glanced over at Destinee's art book that had been lying on top of her book bag. "Can I see some of your other drawings?"

"Sure!" Destinee grabbed her book and opened it so Yasmine could look at her friend's drawings. "I even have one of you!"

Yasmine looked at the life-like picture that Destinee had drawn for her and boy was she amazed at how great of an artist her friend was. Destinee didn't miss a single detail of her friend's features, from her glowing brown skin to her dark brown freckles that rested on her cheeks and nose, and her slightly small nose and ears that she was insecure about.

"My nose and ears are weird! Why did you draw them!?"

"Because you have nose and ears, don't you?"

"Yes, but why did you draw them?"

"Because you have them."

"I hate my damn nose and ears. My brother teases me about it all of the time but he has big teeth and big ears so I call him Dumbo."

"Good. I drew you because you're my friend and I think you're very pretty, even with small nose and ears."

"Thanks." Yasmine took another bite of her sandwich as she continued to look at her picture. "Can you draw one of me as Wonder Woman?"

"Of course."

* * *

D.J. had been studying his spelling words during recess instead of playing outside with the rest of his classmates because he hadn't been in the mood to play. He had been studying how to spell the word asparagus, which was ironic as he didn't know how to pronounce it not too long ago, but here he was at his desk studying the word.

Gerald walked into the classroom and found D.J. sitting at his desk near the window and briskly made his way to the desk next to D.J.

"Hi, Gerald," D.J. said. "How a-are you?"

"I'm fine. But why aren't you on the playground?" Gerald was straight to the point and quite serious.

"I j-just wanted to s-study my words."

"Want me to help you?"

"Sure."

"How do you spell carrier?"

"C-a-r-r-I-e-r."

"Courage?"

"C-o-u-r-a-g-e."

"Costume?"

"C-o-s-t-u-m-e."

"Character?"

"C-h-a-r-a-c-t-e-r."

"Damn, you're good. You sure you don't want to play outside?"

"Yes, I'm s-sure."

"Okay then, next word: California?"

"C-a-l-i-f-o-r-n-i-a."

"Very good!"

* * *

The cow was all hers as she sat in the corner of the play area and played with the cow all to herself. Another kid had come walking up to her to see what she was playing with and stuck out their hands eagerly for the cow. Daisy didn't want to give up the cow at first but relented when she saw her classmate smile at her with her own big smile and was happy when Daisy handed her the toy. Her mind races to figure out what to do as she now has no cow to play with…but there were letter blocks around her so she figured she could play with those instead.

The receptionist that she had grown accustomed to had checked on the kids to make sure they were okay and no one was hurt or hurting one another. She saw Daisy in the corner playing alone and checked on her personally to see if she was okay.

"Hey, there. How are you?"

"Fun," Daisy replied.

"I can see you are having fun. I have a surprise for you!"

Daisy observed the receptionist bringing her right arm to the front of her and held out a yellow daisy that the rascal accepted with a smile.

"Thank you! Daddy, Mommy, daisy. Park, daisy."

"Your mother and father gave you a daisy at the park? Well, your name is very pretty, so is this flower, so I'm glad that they have it to you when they took you to the park. You have a beautiful name and you're a beautiful and smart girl."

Daisy smiled then handed a block to the receptionist to take into her own and pointed at the others on the floor.

"Play with me?"

"Of course. Let's spell your name." The receptionist took the letters that spelled out Daisy's name and put them all in order to spell it out. "D-A-I-S-Y."

"Daisy!" Daisy repeated as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's see you try it now," the receptionist said as she mixed up the blocks. "You can do it."

Daisy pushed each letter beside each other to spell out her name, mimicking what the receptionist did seconds ago.

"Done!"

"Great job! I can't wait to tell your mother and father about your awesome work!"

* * *

"What are you gonna get me for my birthday? Renee took a sip of her root beer as leaned against Dean's truck and took another sip of her soda.

Dean had been drying his truck with a towel after washing it and looked at Renee with a raised eyebrow at his wife who was giving me a sexy look.

"A nice fucking," he said bluntly.

"Of course you would," Renee retorted. "What are you going to get Daisy?"

"A boxing ring so me and her can go toe to toe together but she'd win of course because she'd whoop my ass…or, I'd win if I simply spank her hand. You'd think I would've snapped her hand off with the way I barely tap her on her hand when she does something wrong."

"Sometimes she's very dramatic but boy is she sneaky as hell."

"You still have your makeup hidden away?"

" _Locked_ away."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If she's at Miss Laura's or her grandparent's house, I don't lock it up. I still don't trust her and I won't trust her until she's ten years old."

"Sheesh. Well, I'm going to something special for you and Daisy for y'all special day!"

"Aw, sheesh! Thanks!"

The sun had been beaming down on Dean's back which caused him to sweat and made his back glisten with it, much to Renee's delight as she tugged on Dean's tight fitting denim pants. He dropped his towel onto the roof of his truck, grabbed ahold of Renee's wrist, and spun her around so he could pin her against his newly washed drunk that was now nice and shiny.

"This black paint looks so great in the sun," Renee quipped.

"Hmm, it does. But you look good against this truck and in the sun," Dean retorted. "Hmm, and this soda looks quite good."

He took Renee's soda and drunk the rest of it while she shook her head at the scene going on in front of her as she stared at Dean who had been staring back at her as he finished the sweet soda.

"Jackass," she said.

"I know," Dean said. "I'm going to shower and we can go get the kids. I want to take all of you guys out to the arcade _and_ I'm going to get that damn Greg to visit us. Where the hell has he been? Besides work?"

"With his new woman."

"Oh? Oh, shit! I really need to get him in town now!"

Dean had turned to make his way towards the house but stopped when he saw Renee jogging lightly towards the house then smirked to himself when he bolted after her and swept her off her feet so he could carry her into the house. Of course, they both ended up taking a nice hot steamy shower together once they got inside of the house.

After they had shower sex of course.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello, fellow readers! I want to take this time to say thank you all for taking the time to read my stories (even if I may not finish them all…oops!) and leave reviews. I read through all of them, take them into consideration, and they honestly help me figure out what direction I want to take my story in. While I do appreciate the reviews, likes, and follows from dedicated followers or the casual readers, I DO NOT tolerate disrespectful comments on my stories. I do not tolerate comments on the legitimacy on Dean and Renee's relationship as there is no guessing game about it. With that being said, enjoy the chapter and continue to enjoy the story! 3**


	26. Chapter 26

"What has gotten into you?"

D.J. had been defiant about giving Daisy some of his coins so she could play some arcade games as he felt that he didn't have to give them all to her. Renee had developed a headache that had begun to agitate her as her son wasn't making it any better in general either as he was throwing a temper tantrum over being asked to share his coins. He became even more agitated when Renee had asked him again to give Daisy some coins and decided to throw his coin cup on the ground and that in itself had been the last straw for him as Dean had also saw the commotion going on from where he was sitting.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly to Greg.

"Okay. I'll be here all alone eating my pizza and thinking about my woman," Greg muttered to himself as he watched Dean walk over to where Renee had been standing. He saw D.J. pouting while Renee had been scolding him and automatically knew why Dean had gotten up. "Oh, shit…D.J. is going to get in so much trouble…"

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked Renee.

"Please, get your son. I can't take this anymore, he's not listening to me, he won't share his coins with his little sister, I don't know why!"

Daisy had been holding onto Renee's hand the entire time but didn't say anything as she watched all of the action unfold in front of her eyes. Despite being almost three years old, she thrived from seeing someone else, and not her, get into trouble.

"D.J., I saw what you did all the way from where I was sitting. Why are you acting up?"

"I d-don't want t-to share my c-coins!"

"Pick them up."

"No."

"Dean David Ambrose, Junior, I said pick. Them. Up. Now!" Dean pointed to the floor where the coins all laid scattered about.

"NO!"

In a blink of an eye, D.J. was taken out of the arcade and now found himself sitting in the backseat of the van as his father continued to get on him for his behavior.

"You better straighten up your attitude…unfold your arms!"

D.J. did as he was told as his father's deep bellowing voice was now making him scared and his mind began to think about the consequences of his actions so he braced himself for what was going to happen to him next.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why are you so mean sometimes? Why are you so mean to your mother and your little sister?"

"I…I j-just…I g-guess sometimes I d-don't like to l-listen and share."

"Well, D.J., you can't be mean when you don't want to listen to someone and when you don't want to share. Come on, little man, this isn't like you! You're a very sweet kid! I don't want you being mean to your mother, your sisters, me, your friends, your teachers, or anyone else. Unless they bother you of course!" Dean hugged D.J. who had wrapped his arms his neck. "This isn't like you and I know you're a good person because you're beautiful inside and out. Papa loves it when you're being nice, smiling, laughing, pretending to shave with me, getting your hair cut with me, all that fun stuff. I don't like yelling at you or your siblings…well, if Daisy is being good that is. You think you can apologize to Mama and Daisy?"

"Yes."

"And do you want pizza and wings?"

"YES!"

"Okay! Let's go back in!"

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"You t-think y-you can help m-me s-stop stuttering?"

Dean had always been prepared himself with an answer for D.J. regarding his speech impairment and it was important that he continued to support his son twenty four seven.

"I'll call someone and see if they can help you with that. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yes! T-thank you!"

"Anything for you, little man."

* * *

Greg and Dean had spent some time outside on the porch alone to catch up with each other for a bit as Dean was being a bit nosy about his brother-in-law's new woman, but Greg didn't mind talking about the sweet lovely lady that he had now been seeing as of late. He was surprised that she found him attractive but they had a lot in common and hit it off quite quickly.

"Who is the woman, you ask?" Greg said as he took a swig of his beer and laid back in the swing on the porch. "Who is she?"

"Yes, you damn hoot owl, who is she? I was going to ask you about her but D.J. caught me off guard today and I totally forgot about it when I spent the rest of the afternoon with him."

"Okay, okay, she's a barista at Starbucks and no she doesn't offer me free coffee. Okay, she did today but that's it. I swear!" Greg laid back in the swing that him and Dean were sitting on. "We met a few months ago and I guess you can say we're getting a _little_ serious."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Rochelle. She likes to hike, travel, cook, skate…simple things."

"That's pretty damn good and I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy. I always told Renee, if I could hop in a time machine and go back in time to relive the very day that we met for the very first time, I would."

"How _did_ you guys meet again? And how were you two when you began dating? I'm sure Renee was shy, huh?"

"Actually, we both were but I was more shy, hehe. We both met each other at a bowling alley. One of my former friends and Pam, who were together for a while, hooked us up together and things took off from there."

"Oh, I see. I hope me and Rochelle can remain friends and maybe become boyfriend and girlfriend if she wants to take it further."

"Time will tell."

"Yes, yes it will. When you met Renee, I'm sure you said "That woman is the one", huh?"

"Pretty much. We got married within a year and had Destinee. At first, I thought maybe we rushed into everything too fast but after a while I knew that we were going to make our relationship work."

"I'm still sorry about my dad being an asshole towards you simply because you wanted to be with Renee. I'm glad you stood your ground against him. I know he's my dad and all but he's had the tendency to be a control freak sometimes in the past and it was very annoying but I'm glad he's calmed down over the years."

"When I…when I was in the hospital, I had overheard him talking to Renee about me. Just talking trash about me and there I was in the damn hospital bed just lying there! He thought I was asleep, that's why. But I had woken up to Renee and your dad talking with each other and when he said something I did not like whatsoever I told him how I felt even though I barely had any energy. I told Renee once we became official: I'm not going to force you to stay with me, but if you choose to, your father is going to have to accept the fact that we're in love with each other. When Renee became pregnant with Destinee, your dad didn't want to talk to her much but after a while he finally came around. Many nights Renee would cry because he didn't want to talk to her but he realized the error of his ways. Sorry, I didn't mean to rant."

"No, it's fine. See, I know how my dad can be and I talked to him today to tell him that me and Renee are grown adults with our own lives and we have to live our lives the way we choose to. I think ever since he had that heart attack, he's been a lot calmer."

"Yes, I've noticed that. Your mom warmed up to me after she got to know me better and now she treats me as if I'm her biological son."

"Well, you are a Paquette, my dude."

"Yup. Sorry to rant and take the spotlight from you."

"No, it's fine. I haven't told my parents about my new beau yet."

"Good luck with that one! Let's go inside and get another beer."

Dean had walked in front of Greg and was about to open the screen door when it flung open and hit him directly in his forehead which made him yell out.

"SHIT! FUCK!" he yelped.

"Daddy, spi. Spi!" Daisy said.

"Huh!?" Dean said. He held open the door so that he wouldn't slam against his face again. "A spy?"

"Spi! Spi!"

"Spider?" Greg asked.

Daisy nodded her head viciously, grabbed ahold of Dean's hand, and used all of her strength to drag her papa into the house so he could kill the small spider in Daisy's room but she insisted on sleeping with her parents. She was convinced that the spider would eat her once she fell asleep so she thought that sleeping right between her parents was the best solution for the night. Renee snapped a photo of Daisy cuddled up next to Dean in the bed and fell fast asleep after he gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"She's smooth," Renee said.

"Too damn smooth like peanut butter," Dean said.

"Time for us to get some sleep, too. Goodnight." Renee leaned over towards Dean to give him a kiss goodnight on his lips then gave Daisy a kiss on her forehead.

"Night," Dean said as he turned off his light.

He was about to tell Renee something that had been on his mind all day but he thought it was best to tell her in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

"You want to take D.J. to a speech therapist?"

"Yes."

Renee leaned back against Dean as she relaxed in the tub that had been filled with hot water and bath bomb that she had put in it which made the water had a silky pink look to it that made it looked like cotton candy swirling around them in liquid form.

"And D.J. told you he wanted to stop stuttering?"

"Yes. He said it bothers him sometimes so I thought we should take him to a speech therapist. After we come back from Pam's baby shower, we can look into it."

"That does sounds like a good idea. Well, we can look into it if D.J. really wants to go through with this but we need to have a talk with him before we start looking for a speech therapist."

"Will do."

"But I'm nervous for him, Dean. What if he hates the therapist? What if he hates it? What if it makes him feel stupid?"

"Renee, Renee, stop."

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe it's not a good idea to take him there because what if he…I don't know, feels dumb and becomes upset? You know that he is a bit sensitive when it comes to his stutter!"

"Renee!"

His deep voice threw Renee off but it made her fall silent as she didn't say anything else for a bit as she knew she had put her foot in her mouth and didn't need to shove it in any further. Dean felt a bit bad for raising his voice at her but Renee needed to calm down because painting wild scenarios in her head wasn't the best idea as her and Dean didn't know if D.J. would like or dislike his teacher. Only way they would find out is when they'd actually take him to go and see one.

* * *

Pam decided to throw a small baby shower, only inviting everyone who was immediate family to the house because she was in no mood for a big shower but she was content when she was eating her favorite snack: Doritos.

Her living room had been filled with gifts typical for a baby such as strollers, car seats, clothes, baby soap, shampoo, and conditioner, a little tub for the baby for bath time, and plushie toys courtesy of Greg who had enough of them to decorate the entire living itself. Her mother and sister had visited her to cook her favorite meal that she needed to eat each week which was simply sloppy joes. Her mother and sister had made her two which she happily took to eat outside in her backyard where she found herself most of the time as she found peace and tranquility in listening to the silence outside with the exception of birds chirping but their chirps were music to her ears.

Moe has set up a simple plastic table towards their brick fence in their backyard as they too had a tree big enough to give shade to quite a few people. She had enjoyed her food outside in the back after thanking everyone for the gifts and told them she needed some fresh air. However, on the way to the backyard, she had nabbed Renee on her way out of the backdoor and the two of them made their way to the table to sit and talk with each other. Even when Pam had sat down to eat her food, she didn't let go of her friend's hand but Renee didn't mind at all as she continued to drink her can of Sprite in her free hand that wasn't occupied with holding Pam's.

"You want a bite?" Pam asked Renee.

"Sure." She bit into the delicious sandwich and was amazed at how good it was so she couldn't help but ask for another bite. "This is so good."

"I know. The little one likes it too because sometimes he'll jump for joy when I eat it but right now he probably is just chilling inside of my belly."

"How's little man coming along?"

"He's doing fine." Pam smiled as a chill breeze brushed past them and took a deep breath. "I'm doing fine…when I'm not hungry, haha."

"Oh, Dean definitely knew what to do to stay on my good side whenever I was pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! Remember the time I was pregnant with Adelina and you had dropped off my coat and shoes that I had left at your house and like I was crying because Moe had gotten my order wrong from Burger King?"

"Oh. My. Goodness. YES! And I had to comfort you until he got back home."

"Yes! You know what, Renee? I really love you. You've always been like a sister to me and I just want to tell you that I appreciate you. I really do."

"I appreciate _you_ because you made this Canadian feel welcome in this country!"

"I knew we had to be friends as soon as I saw you at that ice cream truck trying to dig through your bag for some cash to buy that ice cream sandwich! You were about to give the ice cream man some Canadian money because that's all you had."

"Oh, yes. I remember that day. My good ol' brunette days."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Pam had been walking her dog at the park when she had saw the ice cream man pull into the parking lot a few feet away from her and her mouth began to water immediately as she had the taste for some ice cream for the entire day as it was hot. The bright May sun had been beaming down on her brown skin as she made her way to the truck that had been surrounded by a small group of people. She stood behind a young teenager that had to be the same age as her and watched as she dug her hand into her purse to find some money to purchase some ice cream with._

 _When it was her turn, the girl had gotten frustrated as she knew she had some change in her purse but it turns out she thought wrong because she had been a dollar short of purchasing the ice cream sandwich she had the taste for and was about to turn away from the truck defeated until Pam walked up to the ice cream man and offered to buy the ice cream for the girl._

" _I'm going to buy you some ice cream!" Pam called out to the girl. "What would you like?"_

 _The girl had spun back around to make her way to the ice cream truck and selected the ice cream sandwich that she had wanted so badly. Pam made her selection, paid the man, and then walked back to the sidewalk to open her ice cream cone and eat it while watching the girl open her ice cream up so she could finally enjoy her wonderful treat._

" _Thank you!" the girl said._

" _No problem! What's your name?"_

" _Renee. And yours?"_

" _Pam."_

" _Thank you for buying the ice cream for me!"_

" _Don't mention it!"_

 _Pam extended her hand out to shake Renee's which she eagerly accepted into hers as she shook Pam's hand quickly and continued to eat her ice cream._

" _It's a wonderful day outside," Renee said after scarfing down her sandwich._

" _That is true." Pam finished her cone and tossed her wrapper in the trash can that had been next to them. "You want to walk with me and my dog? I know he's a chihuahua but he won't bark at you. I promise!"_

" _Hehe, it's okay! Are you from around here?" Renee adjusted her purse on shoulder as she began to walk alongside Pam on the sidewalk._

" _Yup. I live right up the street."_

" _I do, too! I just moved here to the states from Canada a week ago and I'm still getting used to using dollar bills instead of dollar coins! I was going to give that ice cream man some loonies and toonies!"_

" _Oh, you'll get used to it. Hey, what part of Canada are you from?"_

" _Toronto, Ontario."_

" _Cool! I'm from Fullerton."_

" _Oh, that's not too far from here!"_

" _Nope! What school do you go to?"_

" _I go to Francis Key High School."_

" _Me too!"_

" _No way!"_

" _Yes! Oh my goodness, we should meet up with each other in the library. That's where I like to spend most of my time anyways."_

" _Sounds like a good idea!"_

 _The two teens continued to walk and talk with each other as they got to know each other and would eventually become best friends._

 _Well, sisters._

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee combed through Pam's hair while her friend ate a banana while watching t.v. as she was enjoying getting pampered by her friend. The kids were all asleep in Adelina's room as she insisted on her cousins being in her room with her which they didn't mind and the men had crashed in the living room so they could be close to the kitchen. Pam's mother and sister had warned the men that if they wake up to find too much food missing, their ass would be grass.

Pam had begun to feel sleepy and laid down on Renee's lap after she had finished combing her hair.

"You can change the channel if you want to," she said after a long yawn. "That banana sure was good…thank you for the gifts and for combing my hair and stuff…I really appreciate it, my love."

"Oh, no problem. Anything for you, my love. Anything for you."

Pam yawned again as her eyebrows began to feel heavy as she drifted in and out of consciousness before finally falling asleep while Renee massaged her head for her.

"And that did the trick," Renee said to herself with a smile.

She leaned down to give Pam a kiss on her cheek then continued watching t.v. as she was quite satisfied she got to stay up alone and by herself to enjoy her favorite show until she too became sleepy and laid Pam next to her while she got comfortable in bed. Turning off the light, Renee relaxed but had a few words for her little nephew before she went to sleep.

"Hey, little man." The moonlight shining through the blinds allowed Renee to see Pam's stomach clearly. "Auntie Renee can't wait to meet you very soon. Your uncle, your cousins, your sister, your grandmother, your other aunts, and your papa can't wait to meet you. Just don't me one favor when you arrive in the world: don't let your Uncle Dean feed you too much junk food."

Renee had placed her hand on Pam's stomach as soon as the baby kicked in response to what she was saying, causing her to smile, kiss Pam's stomach, then finally head to sleep herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's okay to still leave reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm nervous about taking D.J. to the speech therapist…what if D.J. feels stupid and wants to leave the therapist's office? Should we just cancel the entire thing?!"

Renee didn't say anything as she grabbed a blanket out of the closet, took Dean's hand into hers as he was already standing behind her in the closet, and led him out to his truck. She pulled the door to the back of the truck open and was helped up by Dean who followed after her and helped her spread the blanket out so they could both lie down on it.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Dean asked.

"I have. That's why I've been quiet for the last ten minutes," Renee responded.

"Oh."

"You can keep talking. I want to know what's on your mind because then I'll tell you what's on my mind."

"You can speak."

"You're not finished."

Dean chuckled to himself as he knew Renee was right but he was almost done with his mini rant and wanted to hear Renee's opinion on taking D.J. to see a speech therapist.

"Yeah, you're right. See…I wanted to tell D.J. that we're going to take him to see a speech therapist however I didn't. I know I should've, I'm stupid for doing that, and I'm sorry for not telling him."

Renee took a deep breath as she looked up towards the dark sky that had bright stars decorating it like a Christmas tree then turned to look at Dean who was also gazing up towards the sky but this time with a solemn look on his face that was now looking at her. The full moon outside allowed Renee to get a good look at her husband's face which she was now touching as she had placed her right hand on his bearded cheek. She knew Dean was waiting for a response because he his gaze never broke from hers, not even for a split second.

"It'll be okay."

Those three simple words made Dean realize that even though it was okay for him to be nervous about what was going to happen the next day, he didn't need to be scared.

"I trust you…"

"Good. Let's look up at the wonderful sky for a bit before going back in."

Dean didn't say anything else as she nodded his head in response and looked up at the sky as he held hands with Renee.

* * *

Dean hadn't said much in the morning to anyone, even as he dropped off Destinee and Daisy to school, and then went to take D.J. to a speech therapist who had an opening for him as another client had rescheduled. Renee had been the one to tell D.J. that he was going to miss a day of school to see the therapist and to her delight and surprise, he had hugged her and told her he was excited for the day.

Renee had also been the one to hold a conversation with D.J. as Dean had drove. He still remained quiet on the drive there as he honestly didn't know what to say as he still felt bad for not telling D.J. what he needed to and when he needed to. He had exited the freeway, stopped at the red light, and was still in his own zone and was finally snapped out of his thoughts when Renee had tapped him on his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"D.J. asked you a question," Renee said.

"Yes?" Dean looked into the review mirror to see his mini counterpart looking back at him with a slight frown on his face.

"Why h-haven't you t-talked to m-me much? Or Destinee? Or D-Daisy? Today, w-we didn't play "I, Spy". And y-you haven't t-talked to Mommy, either."

"Daddy Just has a lot on his mind right now, D.J."

"You d-don't want to t-take me to the th-ther-therapist, do you?"

"I'm just nervous for you is all. I'm sorry I haven't been speaking to you, your sisters, and Mommy. We'll go for some pizza and ice cream later to cheer you up. How does that sound?"

"Great! B-but we-we have to play o-one g-game of "I, Spy"!

"Okay. You start it off."

Renee smiled at Dean as he played I, Spy with D.J. and even joined in on the game until they got to their destination.

* * *

Dean was back to being anxious as he sat in the lobby waiting for the therapist to see D.J. He was agitated because he had arrived twenty minutes early to the appointment without even bothering to look at the time and couldn't stay still. He had leaned forward in his seat with his hands intertwined with each other as he rested his elbows on his legs, one of which was furiously going up and down as he couldn't keep it still. Renee took sight of this as she had been sitting right next to him and tried to sooth him but to no avail as he gently pushed her hand away when put her hand on his shoulder and got up to get some air outside.

Renee had told D.J. to stay put in the chair he was sitting in as she got up, went to the receptionist at the desk and asked her to watch D.J. because she had to see about Dean, and left when the receptionist had agreed to look after D.J.

"Stay put," Renee said to D.J.

He nodded his head as he continued to play with his Transformer Optimus Prime while he waited for his name to be called.

Dean had lit himself a cigarette as he stood near his truck and was smoking the hell out of it as if it was going to grow feet, jump out of his mouth, and take off down the freeway to safety. He hadn't noticed Renee behind him until he looked up in the window of his truck to see her standing right behind him with her hands on her hips.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she said angrily. "Why the hell are you smoking, Dean?"

"I can't be in there right now. I can't wait in that damn lobby, I just can't do it." Dean sucked on the cigarette and exhaled the smoke through his nostrils.

"So, you're going to smoke as if it's going to make things better? Why are you so nervous, Dean? Is something bothering you that you're not telling me about still? You agreed to take D.J. to see this speech therapist but you've been…paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." Dean smoked the last of his cigarette and threw the butt down on the ground to stomp on it. He picked it up and tossed it in a trash can that was on the sidewalk and continued to pace back and forth.

"Your actions say otherwise."

"I just feel bad."

"Stop pacing back and forth and talk to me, Dean. You need to say whatever it is you need to say to me because D.J.'s appointment starts soon."

Dean stopped pacing, leaned against the hood of his truck, and took a deep breath. Renee stood next to him as she was eager to hear what he had to say.

"I overheard D.J. one day…it was like a week or so before he had talked to me about seeing someone about his stuttering…he was talking to Destinee one morning. I was on my way downstairs to get some coffee and I overheard him tell Destinee that he felt that his stuttering made him feel stupid. Destinee told him he wasn't stupid because he stutters. I began to feel bad because I feel like I should've done something about this a long time ago. I'm sure he always felt that way and I just…I just should've done something sooner. He used to tell me that sometimes, too. How he felt stupid and I just…damn…I should've done and said something sooner…but…I didn't."

Renee held Dean in her arms as he cried into her shoulder and reminded him of what she had told him the night before.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay, baby. Trust me."


	29. Chapter 29

**Flashback:**

" _Uncle Dean is going to feed you some really good ice cream." Dean scooped a small amount of ice cream onto a spoon and fed it to Adelina._

 _The baby smacked her little lips together as she enjoyed the sweet treat that was fed to her and opened her mouth for more. Dean looked behind his shoulder to see everyone still making their plates of food and snuck the baby another scoop of ice cream._

" _There we go," Dean said. "Okay, I need to wipe the evidence from your mouth."_

 _Adelina giggled as her uncle wiped her face clean with a wipe and also wiped her hands as they had been a bit dirty as well. Dean had handed her over to Pam once she sat the picnic table he had already been sitting at and went to make his plate of food. When he came back, he saw Adelina eyeing her mother's food with her big brown eyes that wouldn't stop staring at the baked beans on her mother's plate._

" _I fault you for getting her hooked on food so early," Pam said._

 _Dean shrugged as he took a bite of his cheeseburger._

" _Sorry," he said with a sly smile._

* * *

" _Everyone is still asleep," Moe said to Dean. "You want to start on breakfast?"_

" _Sure thing. But I need to relieve myself real quick." Dean rolled out of the bed and went to the bathroom._

 _Moe had pushed the bed back into the couch and placed the pillows neatly on the couch then headed to the kitchen to start making eggs. Dean joined him soon after and began to make both pancakes and waffles to go along with the eggs and bacon that Moe had started cooking._

" _Are you nervous or excited about little Moe, Jr. on the way?" Dean asked._

" _Both. Being a father has really taught me a lot. Taught me patience, taught me how to make the best dad jokes, and it's taught me to appreciate my family more. I enjoy spending time with Pam and Adelina."_

" _Fatherhood taught me to think of others and not just myself. When I was single, it was just me. But when I had met Renee and when we had Destinee, that all changed. I'm raising wonderful children that brighten up my world and so are you." Dean poured the pancake batter into the hot skillet on the stove then poured the waffle batter into the waffle maker and closed the lid._

" _Sometimes I wonder if I'm a good father…then I realize that no one is perfect. I just have to be the best father I can be. I know we sometimes feel like failures, but in reality, we aren't. We just have to remember to be there for our children, wives, and other family members when they need our love and support and everything will be fine."_

" _That is true indeed."_

* * *

 _Their washing machine had stopped working so Dean and Renee found themselves at the laundry mat washing clothes on a hot summer afternoon. Renee had been sitting down at a small bench with a small table as she watched Dean put their dry clothes into the dryer and offered him some Cheetos when he sat down next to her._

" _Thanks," he said. "How are you feeling?"_

 _Renee gulped down half of her water bottle before eating more Cheetos and finally responded to him._

" _Fine. Just starving."_

" _I know. I see someone is still mad."_

 _D.J. was sitting in his stroller with an angry look at on his face as he was not please about being at the laundry mat but Renee and Dean had made sure he was near the fans and air conditioning so he wouldn't sweat. But he was still agitated as he began to cry out loud which prompted Dean get right back up, take D.J. out of his stroller, and rock him back and forth in his arms to calm him down. To Dean's surprise, D.J. did become calm as he stuck his tiny hand in his mouth and began to chew on it while looking up at Dean with his big brown eyes._

" _Spoiled little man, you are!" Dean said and chuckled to himself. He kissed the top of D.J.'s head but kept rocking him back and forth in his arms. "Back and forth you go."_

 _Renee smiled as she watched Dean cradle D.J. in his arms to keep the baby from crying out loud._

* * *

 **Present:**

When it was D.J.'s turn to see the therapist, he insisted that his parents remained by his side and felt reassured when Renee told him that her and Dean weren't going anywhere and Dean himself knew he had to be there for his son.

Dean sat in the chair in front of the therapist's desk as he listened to Renee do all of the talking as she had explained how D.J. had stuttered whenever he spoke and that he wanted to seek help for it. D.J. then explained how he he'd be happy to finally stop stuttering and be able to speak with no problem. When the therapist has asked Dean a question, he wasn't aware that he was being spoken to until Renee placed a her hand on Dean's while leaning forward towards him to get his attention.

"Dean? Miss Drummond is asking you a question," Renee said.

"Oh?" Dean looked up at the therapist and straightened up in his chair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When would you like for the sessions to start today or tomorrow, Mr. Ambrose?"

"It's up to D.J. Do you want to start them today?" Dean had looked at his son who was looking back at him with a smile on his face.

"Yes. A-and I w-want y-you and Mommy here," D.J. said. "D-don't l-leave me."

"I won't." Dean playfully rubbed the top of D.J.'s head and gave him a small smile. "I'll be right here."

Renee couldn't help but smile to herself when she heard Dean say that as part of her thought he was going to run out again but if he did decide to do that, she would simply reel him back in.

The first session had been successful as D.J. felt comfortable with the therapist who was patient with him and even gave him a lollipop for doing such a great job. Dean had finally relaxed as he noticed he was still a bit tense from worrying too much about D.J. and needed to remind himself that he wasn't a bad father because he didn't take D.J. to see a speech therapist sooner to help him with his stuttering.

* * *

Dean and Renee took D.J. to the park so he could burn off some of the energy that he had in him while his parents sat down at one of the benches near the playground area he was in.

"Stay near us!" Dean called out to D.J. When he received a thumbs up from D.J. who then slid down a slide, he put an arm around Renee who cuddled up next to him. "If that were Daisy, she would've given me the finger."

"Hmm! She probably has given us the finger before while sitting in the backseat of the car, yet we didn't know she did so."

"I dunno. Maybe she has…"

"Are you seriously wondering if she's ever given us the finger in the backseat before?"

Dean slowly nodded his head as he was in deep thought because he was now picturing Daisy's little middle finger going up in the air towards _him_ specifically.

"It could've happened…anyways, I'm glad D.J.'s therapy session went well."

"I am, too. I'm very glad that you stayed and didn't leave."

"I couldn't leave D.J. I could never leave my own children behind in any situation."

"Just remember that you're a great father and you're not a failure in any way because you're not. D.J. loves you for always being there for him and don't you forget it."

"Thank you." Dean gave Renee a kiss on her cheek and squeezed her tightly as he smiled big.

Renee smiled as well but her smile went away when she thought of a question that she sort of didn't want to know the answer to but at the same time she wanted to. And needed to.

"Dean, are you smoking again?"

"No…sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I've had that pack for a while…today, I had my second cigarette. Last weekend, I smoked one."

"So, you've been smoking a cigarette to calm your nerves?"

"You can say that."

Renee took a deep breath as she looked up at the bright blue sky that had the equally bright sun beaming down on the earth and admired the trees and mountains that weren't too far from the park. Dean glanced at her when she didn't say anything else because he honestly believed that she was now mad at him because he had picked up cigarettes again but her facial expression was confusing him as she didn't look mad.

"I know you're expecting me to be mad at you but I'm not. Getting mad at you isn't going to make the situation or any situation better, Dean. Remember, we need to learn how to talk to each other and not yell, argue, or fuss with each other because _that_ is how we should communicate. We're going to have our bad days and yeah, we're going to yell at each other in the future over something because that's life but yelling, arguing, and fussing isn't going to solve anything. I'm not mad about the cigarettes."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded in his head in agreement.

"I understand. But I want you to do something for me when we get home."

"Which is?"

* * *

"I wanted you to watch me dump these things in the trash where they belong." Dean tossed the cigarettes into the trash bin on the side of the house and closed it. "I need to stay away from those things."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Kick my ass if I touch another cigarette."

"Oh, I will."

They had went into the backyard to tell the kids to come inside and get ready for bed as they had been outside playing a game of softball and Destinee and D.J. came back in without a problem but Little Miss Daisy refused to come back in.

"Daisy, come back in here now," Dean said as he walked into the backyard.

Daisy pouted then stuck up her right index finger at Dean which stopped him in his tracks as he stood in front of her with his mouth slightly open as she didn't have her middle finger up but the index finger was close.

"No!" she said.

"You better put that darn finger down, missy. Or Mr. Cow goes bye bye!"

Daisy gasped as she ran towards the house to rescue her beloved stuffed cow that she didn't want anyone touching.

Dean walked back into the house, locked the backdoor, and looked at Renee who had finished cleaning up the kitchen. He put his hands on his hips as he shook his head at her and burst out in laughter as Daisy sticking her index finger up was quite funny.

"It was close to the middle finger. I saw the entire thing," Renee said.

"I know. Her expression and everything was funny. Well, it's time to bring out the Whip Cream and some ice cream."

"You just ate desert!"

"A man's gotta eat."

"You better wash your damn bowl and put the cream back into the fridge or you're sleeping on the roof tonight!"

"Your wish is my command, my lovely lady Renee."

Dean smacked Renee's ass then proceeded to make himself a nice homemade ice cream sundae.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean and Destinee has visited Miss Laura the next afternoon as Laura needed Dean to fix her dryer as it wasn't blowing out air at all. Dean had taken a quick break to get a drink of water as he was beyond thirsty and checked on Destinee who had spent her time catching up on some of her drawings in her sketchbook.

"Hey, little sport. Whatcha drawing today?" Dean asked Destinee.

"Oh, just some random trees. No big deal." Destinee had been drawing at her godmother's table while she ate some fruit and cheese for a snack. "I do like to draw nature sometimes."

"How's your club coming along?"

"It's good! I'm the president of the club now!"

"You are!? See, I knew you'd be running the show soon! Can I look at some of your drawings real quick?"

"Sure!" Destinee opened her sketchbook so Dean could glance at them quickly.

Dean flipped through some of the pages to see pictures of Destinee's friends, nature, Blue and Mitch which amused him, and finally came across some pictures of D.J., Daisy, and him and Renee. One picture was a complete family portrait of all seven of them, prompting him to examine the picture closer because it had looked so lifelike that it looked like someone snapped a photo of the entire family with a camera.

"I love this," Dean said. When he flipped the page again, he saw a portrait of him and Renee that made his heart flutter. It was a portrait of them holding each other while kissing. "When did you draw this?"

"Last night. You like it?"

"I love it. Just like I love your mother very much and my little rugrats."

"We love you, too, Dad! Did you fix Godmother's dryer? Because I hear her pulling up in the driveway!"

"I think I did." Dean winked at Destinee then turned to open the door for Laura. "Hello, ma'am!"

"Hello!" Laura said. "Damn, it was a long day but I'm finally off from work. I'm sure my dryer is nice and fixed, yes?"

"Of course. You need anything?" Dean hugged Laura and closed the front door once she walked in.

"Nope. I know my dryer is working like brand new so I'm nice and happy now. Hey, Destinee. How are you?"

"I'm good!"

"That's good to hear." Laura walked into her kitchen and pulled out a can of beer. "Okay, maybe I need this because my day was long indeed. You want one, Dean?"

"No, thanks." Dean held out a seat for Laura to sit down at the table, joined her, and took a beer can she had offered him.

"How's your back? You didn't hurt it when you were fixing the dryer, were you?"

"It's fine and I'm really glad it didn't hurt when I was fixing your dryer." He opened the can of beer and chugged half of it down as it tasted quite delicious. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. D.J. told me one time that he drunk some of your beer one day?"

"He thought it was soda but it wasn't and he got a bit tipsy so I had to make sure that I have a coaster that's labeled "beer". I told him to always check the coaster if he wasn't sure."

"He almost drunk some of mom's wine the other day during dinner. He thought it was the fruit punch Minute Maid drink that he had poured himself after dinner," Destinee said.

"You starting D.J. off early I see?" Laura said with a chuckle.

"One day, him and his pops will share a nice cold beer together but in the meantime, we will share soda together," Dean said. "I just need to make sure he doesn't drink an entire gallon by himself though."

"I'm going to use the restroom real quick," Destinee said.

"Okay," Dean said.

"How's D.J.'s therapy classes?" Laura asked.

"They're going good so far. I just wish that I would've take him sooner is all."

"Don't go beating yourself up, Dean! Renee told me how you were beating yourself up over that but you need not to because he's getting the help he needs and you're doing a great job as a father. Don't you forget it! Toast to you being a great father!"

"Thank you," Dean said as he clanked his can against Laura's and took another sip.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Later that night, Dean hadn't been asleep for an hour almost when he heard a big clang downstairs which meant that Daisy had been up again looking for food. However, when he went to investigate who was downstairs making the noise, he saw that it was D.J. who had made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and had been sitting at the table to eat it. He gave Dean a thumbs up when his father arrived and sat next to him at the the table.

"Hello to you, too. I see that you're hungry again."

D.J. nodded his head as he took another bite of his sandwich and offered some to Dean who politely declined.

"When I finish t-this s-sandwich, I'll go t-to bed."

"Sounds like a plan. It's not like you to be up late though." Dean rubbed the back of D.J. head and sat back in his chair. "Bad dream again?"

"No, just wanted f-food. I think the l-lady helped me a l-lot with talking! It's easy to talk now," D.J. said.

"I can tell and I'm proud of you."

"Do you r-really mean t-that, Daddy?"

"Of course I do. I've been proud of you, little man."

"Thank you!"

"Meal!"

Dean turned his head to see Daisy walked into the kitchen with a serious look on her face as she walked straight to the pantry so she could open the door and point to the big container of oatmeal that was bought.

"Please?" Dean said.

"Please," Daisy repeated.

Once she had her bowl of oatmeal in front of her, she was content as she sat in her high chair and ate her food which saved Dean from having to deal with her tearing up the kitchen over a bowl of oatmeal.

"Love you, Daddy," she said.

"Love you, too. You want some more juice, D.J.?" Dean asked as he washed out the pot he cooked the oatmeal in.

"No, thank you. I'm going to use the bathroom and go to bed." D.J. got up from the table to hand Dean his cup and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

"Hmph!" Daisy said.

"We love you too, Daisy," Dean assured her.

* * *

Renee and Dean had dropped the kids off to school the next day and had the day off so they decided the best way to enjoy some of their quiet time alone together at home while watching t.v. and eating some popcorn. They both finished the popcorn quickly but they sure didn't finish the movie as Dean ended up lying between Renee's legs on the couch as he slopped her down with kisses on her neck and was delighted when she took off her shirt so he could continue to slop her down with more kisses, even kissing her on her stomach which caused her to giggle in response.

"You like that?" Dean said.

"I do," Renee said.

Dean smiled as his lips landed back on Renee's stomach which caused her to giggle again as she placed her hands on his head and guided it down to the area that needed some attention, too. When Dean started to undo Renee's shorts, she helped him pull them off quickly along with her panties and then helped Dean free his now erected cock from the confinement of his jeans and boxers by pulling them down and pulled him down so he was on top of her.

Renee dug her nails into Dean's back as they made love to each other which didn't last long as they just wanted to do a quickie as they had the opportunity to do so while they had the house to themselves. Dean gave Renee a kiss then helped her upstairs to take a quick shower with her and made themselves a sundae, finished their movie, and then left to pick up the children.


	31. Chapter 31

Pam had driven over to Renee and Dean's house to spend time with them that evening as she was upset with Moe because he forgot to get her some barbecue sauce for her chicken nuggets. Moe had phoned Dean to ask him if Pam had made her way over there and when he was about to respond, Pam took Dean's phone from him quickly and told him not to show up at the front door unless he brought her the sauce.

"I can't believe this," Moe muttered to himself as he hung up the phone. "Adelina, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Adelina closed the book she was reading on the couch and got up.

"To get Mommy. She's at Aunt Renee's and Uncle Dean's house."

Moe apologized to Dean and Renee about Pam barging into their home upset but his friends reassured him that everything was okay. Dean had told him he wasn't alone in the situation as Renee had gone ballistic on him on multiple occasions when she was pregnant with the kids. One situation that had stuck out to him the most was when Renee had thrown some water on him while he was sleeping to wake him up and tell him something important.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Dean was asleep calling hogs when a sharp blast of cold water hit his face, causing him to wake up abruptly, and look around to see who had thrown the water on him. When he saw that it was Renee with a bucket in her hand, he gawked at her in bewilderment as he never expected her to do such a thing._

" _What was that for!?" he said._

" _You promised you'd make me oatmeal in the morning!"_

" _Renee, I did but I was still asleep!"_

" _That oatmeal is important, Dean! Get up!" Renee started to cry as she threw the empty bucket down to the ground. "You told me you'd make it for me!"_

 _Dean scrambled to get up from his soaked side of the bed and embraced Renee in a hug when he put his arms around her._

" _I know I did. Don't cry, Renee."_

 _He quickly rectified the problem when he made her a nice bowl of oatmeal with fruit, brown sugar, and nuts which Renee devoured quickly. The closer she got to her due date, the more savage she had become towards him but he was happy that he was awake now as he could do the laundry._

" _The baby is happy and I'm happy," Renee said._

" _I'm glad," Dean said as he washed out the pot he used to make the oatmeal in._

" _Come and join me," Renee said._

 _Dean dried the pot and put it away then sat down with Renee at the table to eat some oatmeal with her._

" _You feel better?" he asked._

" _I do. I'm sorry about throwing water on you."_

" _It's okay."_

" _Oh! The baby is moving!"_

 _Renee took Dean's hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the baby moving around which made him smile big._

" _She's active," Dean said. "I assume she's also happy about eating oatmeal. That may become her favorite food."_

" _It just might. Have you any idea what you'd like to name her?"_

" _I was thinking of a name that has to do with a flower…what do you think?"_

" _That sounds like a good idea. What names have you thought of so far in particular?"_

* * *

 **Present:**

"I swear, that woman has had it out for me since she became pregnant!" Moe viciously ate his popcorn as he sat behind the counter on his stool. He had come to work distressed because that very morning Pam had thrown cookies at him because he didn't serve her any for breakfast.

"Rough morning, eh?" Dean asked.

"Of course. I'm fucked if I don't bring her any ice cream after work," Moe said. "Eh!? She's here!"

Pam had indeed arrived as upset as a bull in a bullfight seeing red and her eyes were set on Moe when she burst through the door. She said a quick hi to Dean as she walked past him as he was organizing the tools on the shelf and approached Moe who had stopped eating his popcorn because now he was a bit scared and nervous about what she was going to say and do next.

"Hi, baby," Moe said. "How are you today?"

"Fantastic," Pam said. "I want food."

"What would you like?"

"Food."

"Okie dokie then. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take another break."

"It's okay. It's slow so I may close up shop early so you can go ahead and go home."

"I appreciate that. Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Dean."

"See you guys later."

As soon as Moe had left with Pam to get some food, Cody had come in to say hi and see what Dean was up to for the evening as he was already counting the money that was made that day. He had a gigantic smirk on his face which let Dean know that he was up to something indeed so he prepared himself for what Cody was about to say, however, he would become shocked at what his friend would end up asking him.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Cody asked him. He took a seat on the stool where Moe once sat and leaned against the counter as he watched Dean count money.

"Going right back home to eat dinner, help my children with their homework, probably have a boxing match with Daisy if she decides to fight me, put the kids to sleep, take a shower, maybe take an Advil or Tylenol in case I have a headache, kiss Renee goodnight, fall asleep, get waken up by Daisy who will more than likely challenge me to round two in a boxing fight, and my day starts again."

"Well, I know sometimes you may get stressed out and need something to help you relax so I figured you'd need something to help." Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a small zip loc bag that contained something weird looking in it.

"And what is that?" Dean asked when he glanced over at the zip loc bag.

"Look closely."

Cody held up the bag closer to Dean who then realized it was weed.

* * *

Daisy spotted Dean outside by his shed when she opened the backdoor to head out into the backyard to play with him as she wanted to be with him for a bit before going to bed. Dean saw her running in his direction and quickly met her halfway away from the shed so he could take her back into the house to give her a bath and spend some time with her, D.J., and Destinee then made sure they were all sound asleep before retreating to his room to finally lay down. But despite everyone else being asleep, Dean remained awake as he couldn't keep his mind off what had happened today at the shop with Cody. He never expected anyone to offer him weed but sure enough Cody had whipped out the well known substance to show him and told him that it would help him relax if he ever felt stressed out. Dean had told him that he promised Renee that he would stop smoking cigarettes but marijuana has become the go to drug for recreational use and it wasn't looked down upon like it was long ago. Dean felt like he was betraying Renee when he remembered that despite turning down the weed from Cody at first, he accepted it anyway as his damn curiosity had gotten the better of him.

' _Man, I'm a shitty ass husband,'_ Dean thought to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

"Is everything alright, Dean?" Renee called out to him.

She had been wondering why he was lingering outside by the shed in the backyard for so long while she washed the dishes that were left over from breakfast that morning. She was even more concerned when Dean had appeared to jump when she called out his name when she went into the backyard to join him to see what exactly was going on with that shed but he stopped her halfway before she could reach it.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Dean responded as he pulled Renee close to him.

"Your eyes are a bit red," Renee observed. "Did you get any sleep last night at all?"

"Yeah, I did. Probably not much."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I am, Renee. No need to worry about me, baby. Let's go get ready for work."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

" _This will make you feel better! I know you stress out sometimes about the kids and other stuff so you should smoke this, Dean!"_

" _I promised Renee I'd stop smoking."_

" _Weed isn't bad for you."_

" _I'm not going to take it. Thanks, but no thanks."_

" _Come on, Dean!"_

" _You're setting me up for an ass whooping from Renee!"_

" _Just hide it from her, man! Come on, just take it!"_

" _I'll think about it."_

* * *

Dean lit up a small blunt that he had rolled up after work and took a long puff from it then blew the smoke out of his nostrils while he leaned against the building behind him. He had stood outside in the very back so that the smell wouldn't be in his shop because that would definitely drive away customers and get them suspicious. The smell was something he had to get used to but he was enjoying the small blunt that put his mind at ease and sent him on another journey somewhere that involved nothing but peace and tranquility for a hot moment. He knew he wasn't supposed to be smoking at all and ninety percent of him felt bad for lying to Renee about promising to quit smoking but he gave into his temptation and many days he wondered why and how she put up with his bullshit, let alone stay married to him for as long as they have been but Renee remained by his side. Thing is she wouldn't be by his side because he had lied yet once again. He felt bad but the temptation was so good for him, too good for him, and he finally left his million and one thoughts behind him as he drifted off to cloud nine when he finally drove home and felt relaxed once he arrived at home.

He was about to get out of the truck when he realized that he had smelled of weed and needed to get rid of the evidence.

"Welp…I guess I have to take care of this," Dean muttered to himself.

* * *

Getting out of the car felt like a slight challenge because at that point the weed had hit him and made him feel so mellowed out that he was tempted to sleep in the back of his truck which he ended up doing because he had forgotten what he originally was going to do in the first place. He climbed into the back of the truck and fell fast asleep as everyone else had been waiting to see where he was as dinner time soon came and Renee got worried about him.

She called Cody, Greg, and Moe to see if any of them worked with him today to which they all replied yes and he was the last one to leave but they didn't call him once they arrived home. Renee became a little agitated and frustrated when she called Lisa, Pam, her parents, and even Dean's parents to see where he was and once again, no one had been in contact with him during that evening. Worrying and frustration all came together inside of Renee as she knew it wasn't like Dean to not call her to tell her about his location or what he had planned on doing after work if he had any plans at all and she was trying her hardest not to get upset as she paced back and forth in the middle of the living room.

"Dean's truck is outside but where is he?" Renee said out loud.

"Papa?" Daisy said. "Mama, Papa here?"

"Papa is somewhere, Daisy. Mama is trying to find out now."

Destinee, D.J., and Daisy were also worried about the location of their father as they were all excited to show him their progress reports for school (in Daisy's case, how she can organize blocks of letters), but they couldn't because he was nowhere to be found. Destinee and D.J. had gotten ready for bed while Daisy remained downstairs with Renee as she sat on the couch and munched on cookies. Blue had snagged one and darted out of the screen door with it, causing Daisy to scoot off the couch and run after him outside, which in turn caused Renee to run after both of them. Luckily, the sun was still out a bit so seeing where they were going wasn't hard but Renee was in no mood for this.

"Daisy Marie Ambrose! Blue! Stop running, now!"

"Bad Blue!" Daisy said.

Blue stopped running, munched on the cookie, and then swallowed it and gave Daisy a satisfactory look on his face which made Daisy stuck up her index finger in response but Renee gently tapped her hand.

"Stop that, Daisy Marie Ambrose! I mean it!"

"Ow, okay," Daisy said.

They soon heard a snore coming from the back of the truck which was followed by a loud thud and a "OW, FUCK!"

Dean soon peeked his head over the back of the truck to see Renee, Daisy, and Blue all looking at him and he waved at each of them.

"PAPA!" Daisy ran towards the truck and jumped up and down for Dean to pick her up.

"Hey, little one," Dean said. "How are ya?"

Renee couldn't say anything, well, chose not to say anything that she _needed_ to say to him until they were alone at night and simply watched as Daisy celebrated finally finding her papa.

Dean knew he was in some deep shit so there was no way of bullshitting Renee at that point and while she wasn't _mad_ at him she wasn't happy with him either and he knew it. He had lost track of time but Renee had told him that he was missing for almost three hours and she was tempted to call the police and this made him feel even more bad about what he had did.

"Is there something wrong with you? I just want to know if you're okay."

"I am. I'm fine."

Dean reached into the fridge to pull out a water bottle and drunk every drop of the liquid inside of the bottle then searched for some food as he had the munchies. He ended up making himself two sandwiches and wolfed them down quickly much to Renee's surprise but she figured he was simply hungry because he had been asleep for so long.

"Why were you in the back of your truck?"

"I honestly don't know why. I was going to do something but I forgot and ended up just falling asleep there."

"I'm glad you got some rest but you need to sleep in your _bed_!"

"Aye aye, Captain."

' _That was close.'_


	33. Chapter 33

"I can't do this anymore."

Cody watched as Dean tossed him the bag of weed that he had had given him and gave his friend a confused look on his face as he thought he did something wrong.

"Why? What's up?"

"I can't smoke this shit anymore, man. I almost let it slip that I was high…I ended up in the back of my damn truck and I almost can't remember how I got there. I don't need this in my life or in my system."

Cody sighed as he leaned over his kitchen table to pick up the bag that Dean had placed there, examined it, and sighed again as he shook his head.

"Dean, it was your first time having it so of course you ended up in the back of your truck after hitting it. Just smoke some more of it and you'll get used to it."

"No, Cody. I can't smoke weed. Renee already worries about me and my back pain, so do you really think I need for her to worry about me smoking weed…you really trying to have me in the doghouse along with Blue, huh?"

"No, I'm not. But weed isn't harmful…but I'll respect your wishes." Cody took the weed and put it in one of the counters in his kitchen then turned to Dean. "You want some Froot Loops before work?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Cody but nodded his head and sat down at the table.

"Sure."

* * *

"Cake!" Daisy grabbed ahold of the chocolate cake on the table and smothered some of the icing onto her face as she ate the huge chunk that she managed to get ahold of. How she didn't knock down the cake is a miracle as Dean and Renee were in no mood to clean up the cake off the grass.

"Daisy! No!" Dean swooped the girl from the table and carried her inside of the house to clean her up.

Renee followed after Dean into the house as Pam told her she'd clean up the mess that Daisy made. Renee grabbed a clean kitchen towel out of one of the counters and dried Daisy's hands and mouth after Dean cleaned her up in the kitchen sink.

"You know, that's Mommy's birthday cake, too," Dean said to Daisy.

"Cake!" Daisy repeated.

"Yes, but you almost knocked it over," Renee said.

"So?" Daisy replied.

Dean sat Daisy on the counter next to the sink and gave her a serious look that made her rethink saying what she just said to her parents and she held her hand in case Dean was going to spank it.

"So?" Dean said. "So? So?"

"I'm sorry," Daisy said.

"That's a lot better," Renee said. "You want to go back outside and play with Destinee, D.J., and Adelina?"

"Yes!"

"No more bad words," Dean said.

"No," Daisy repeated.

Dean finished cleaning her up and let her run back outside with the kids so she could play while he stayed behind in the house with Renee. Renee had gotten some ice from the fridge in a big plastic cup and was going to head back outside until she noticed that Dean was idly staring outside towards the shed that everyone was near.

"Dean? What's wrong, babe?"

"Huh?" Dean looked back at Renee with a hint of confusion on his face then finally processed what Renee had told him. "Oh, nothing. I'm doing fine."

"Alright, just making sure because you don't seem too fine."

"Oh, I was just thinking." Dean shrugged then put his arm on the door knob but pointed to Daisy who was running after Adelina. "I can't believe that little terror is three years old today."

"That is our little terror that'll always be a little terror and you know damn well you love it when she messes with you in the morning," Renee said. "Destinee and D.J. used to do the same thing but Daisy takes it to the next level. I still make sure my makeup is out of sight whenever she walks into the room because I am not going to wake up to another catastrophe with my makeup like last time!"

"That was quite the damn morning but she learnt her lesson. I threatened to take her toy cows away if she messes with your makeup again so I don't think she'll be messing with it ever again."

"Good. Now, let's join everyone again."

"You want to go skating again, tonight?"

"That sounds like fun…yeah, let's go tonight."

"Deal."

* * *

Renee snatched the French fry out of Dean's mouth with her own as they slow danced on the skating floor together as they listened to the slow jams coming over the speakers surrounding them. Dean grinned at Renee as she chewed the fry then laid her head against his chest as they continued to slow dance with each other like the other couples on the dancefloor and lost track of time as they enjoyed being together on Renee's special day. Renee felt Dean kiss the top of her head and chuckle to himself as he swayed her side to side with his hands firmly around her waist as he let the beat of the music flow through his body. She took a whiff of his clothes and noticed an off smell but didn't think anything of it as she was used to how he smelled which was always a combination of soap, cologne, sweat, and some dirt here and there if he was outside and for some reason it was a scent she loved. Today was a special day for her and Dean was making it a bit more special when he decided to pinch her ass and whisper in her ear after he did so.

"I see you've been working out lately so I need you to keep up the good work so I can continue to grab your ass when we make love."

"You're a horny ass man, you know that?" Renee looked up at Dean with a smile on her face and saw Dean looking right back at her with a sly smile on his own face.

"I know."

* * *

 **A few days later:**

Renee was hanging up her and Dean's bedsheets outside on the clothesline outside when she noticed Daisy lingering around the tool shed and holding her nose in disgust.

"What's wrong, Daisy?" she asked her little one.

Daisy shook her head while continuing to hold her nose but walked away from the toolshed and towards Renee and grabbed her mother's hand. Something was up and Renee wasn't liking it all so that meant she had to go and investigate what was going on with or around Dean's tool shed even though she knew if she found something she didn't liked it would probably be an argument. But if she found something that shouldn't be there, she didn't have any problem confronting Dean about it.

Daisy pointed in the exact location she had smelled and led her mother to it but then backed up when the smell became too bearable for her sensitive little nose and waited to see what her mom would find. Renee dug a small hole in the ground with the shovel next to the shed where she smelled the foul odor in air which was beginning to sting her nose even more as she continued to dig into the ground to find the source of the smell and finally did when she stabbed her shovel into a small bag in the ground. Kneeling down, she grabbed it out of the earth and saw what was making the area surrounding the shed smell so bad.

* * *

Dean was in the shower in the bathroom and had just finished rinsing off when he turned off the water and saw Renee on the other side of the shower door. He thought she was going to hand her his towel but instead she damn near swung the door open, held up a bag in her hand, and glared directly into Dean's eyes with intensity that he himself had never seen before and he was now scared shitless while ass naked and wet.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" Renee shrieked at Dean.

Dean looked at the bag in Renee's hand and immediately muttered "Fuck" underneath his breath as he shook his head while running a hand through his hair. He had told Cody not to bring him no more weed but Cody was the type that didn't just fucking listen when he was supposed to.

"I can explain," Dean said.

"You have three…no…one second to explain yourself!" Renee said.

And she wasn't going to give Dean his towel to dry off with as she held it behind her back and would release it to him when he explained why she found weed in the background and what the hell it was doing in the backyard.


	34. Chapter 34

Cody walked into work early in the morning as he got a text from Dean saying that he needed to report for work early to help him with something but it was just a lie to get Cody there so he could yell at him himself. Cody wasn't expecting Dean to be hotter than fish grease but he definitely was and there was no calming down the angry Sagittarius.

"Hey, Dean. What do you need me to do?" Cody asked once he walked through the door of the shop.

Dean flung the bag of weed to the ground where it slid and hit Cody's feet then got up angrily, knocking down the stool he was sitting on, and stood in front of Cody with his hands on his hips.

"I got into an argument with Renee today over a bag of weed I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING TO MY FUCKING HOUSE, did I not!?"

"Sorry man, I just thought you needed something to get your mind off of stressful stuff!"

"I can drink some damn whiskey but I told you I'm not going to smoke anymore damn weed! Dammit, Cody! I swear you don't listen sometimes! Me and Renee got into a heated argument today and it wasn't good, man. I had to leave and come here so I could kick you in the ass!"

"I'm sorry, man! It won't happen again! I promise!"

* * *

 **Two nights later:**

Dean had gone downstairs to see what was taking Renee so long to come to bed and smelled weed coming from the back of the house when he went outside to turn off the porch light but when he saw a pillow of smoke surrounding Renee's head he was shocked to see her.

"Now, you hollered at me about smoking and here you are smoking weed! The hell!?"

Renee coughed a little while she waved the smoke away from her face.

"I'm sorry, Dean…but this shit is sooooo good!"

"Oh, it is now?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I yelled at you, baby…this is some great stuff…I know we shouldn't be smoking this but it seems I didn't dig everything up when I should've."

Dean put his hands on his hips while shaking his head and stuck out his hand to take the blunt from Renee.

"Apology accepted." Dean took a smoke of the blunt while nodding his head at Renee. "This is some great stuff, baby."

Dean and Renee lit another blunt that they enjoyed together and the two of them ended up in the back of Dean's pickup truck laughing and cackling to themselves at any and every little thing that came out of their mouths.

"Look at the moon! Like…why is it so damn shiny looking, ya know?" Renee cracked up at the sight of the moon despite it only showing off it's beauty to the earth.

"Yeah…it looks like…a damn big ass watermelon but it's not green…and why are watermelons green on the outside and red on the inside…and like sort of white in the middle with the seeds that are black…that's just way too damn colors, you know?" Dean was really deep in his thoughts because he started picturing a bunch of watermelons in the air.

"I know! Like…a watermelon can be any color it wants to be! But like…I don't know…watermelons are so big…they're juicy, delicious, sweet, and wonderful."

"You're right…damn…I love you."

"I love you, too, toots." Renee leaned over to kiss Dean on his lips and mounted him. "You're so damn sexy. I'm glad I married you and I'm going to stay married to you forever, motherfucker."

"You're a sexy motherfucker, too."

"Don't smoke too much, Dean. I don't want you to be sick."

"I won't be sick, baby. I'm as healthy as a horse."

"You are healthy as a horse…but _are_ you a horse?"

"Fuck…I might be a horse…"

"You might be a horse…do you _fuck_ like a horse?"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, please."

 **25 minutes later:**

"You do fuck like a horse!" Renee breathed out as she looked behind her to see looking back at her.

"I know I do! Shit, this feels great as fuck!" Dean said.

Dean had Renee in the doggystyle position as he dug his nails into her flesh as he fucked the living daylights out of his wife and finally reached his climax when he shot his hot cum inside of Renee then collapsed beside her. They laid in the bed and continued to talk about watermelon, the moon and stars, the solar system, and how to ski in the backyard on the grass before taking a shower together and staring up at the shower head because they thought it was speaking to them.

"You hear what it's saying?" Dean said to Renee.

"I think it's telling us to wash ourselves…what do you think, Dean?" Renee said to Dean.

"I think so. Hand me the soap."

Renee grabbed the entire bottle of Dove soap to hand to Dean then handed him a washcloth but dropped it onto his foot and instead of either of them picking it up they just stared at it.

"It looks like the moon…which looked like a watermelon…this is a watermelon towel. Renee, why did you hand me a watermelon towel?"

"I don't know but you need to just go ahead and wash with it," Renee said.

How they washed up and ended up in bed finally is a mystery but the night ended with Renee lying on Dean's side of the bed while Dean slept on the floor directly next to her and the two of them dreamt about watermelon.

* * *

"Daddy, get up!" Daisy smacked Dean on his face as he slept soundly on the floor. "Get up! Mommy!?"

Daisy poked Renee in her face in an attempt to wake her up then smacked her on her face when she too didn't respond and Daisy had had it with her parents ignoring her and not waking up on her command. It was morning time and that little girl was ready to teat!

"MOOMMMY! DAAAADYYY!" Daisy stood on Dean's head as she shook Renee then got back down on the floor, lightly slapped Dean on his face, and shook him until he finally woke up.

"A child!" Dean said but then realized it wasn't any random child he sat up to look at. "You look a lot like me and your mother…probably from the year 1990…maybe 1988…oh, you're our child. Where am I?"

"Home!" Daisy said. "You sleepy?"

"Not anymore." Dean nudged Renee slightly to wake her up. "Hey, babe. Wake up."

"Hmm…" Renee slowly rose from the bed and looked at Dean for a minute before lying back down. "It's too early."

"No, I'm hungry!" Daisy said.

"What time is it…" Dean checked his nightstand for his phone and read the time real quick. "It's almost ten. Let's see what your godmother has cooked up at her house."

The kids were being fed in the delightful kitchen of Laura while Dean and Renee sat on the swing on the porch and drunk cold glasses of water like there was no tomorrow. They finally were snapped back into reality when they realized that they were no longer high and didn't hallucinate watermelons floating above their head in the sky.

"That was a trip," Dean said. "What make you smoke the weed?"

"I had dug up another bag that I guess I missed and it wasn't that much in there…so something in me decided to smoke it and I realized that that is what made you end up in the back of your truck that one day. I ended up in the back of your truck, too." Renee took another sip of her water and sat it down on wooden pavement beneath her.

"Cody put that weed there. I guess when he was at the house last night helping me fix the washing machine, he dug a hole near my tool shed and put some more weed there after I specifically told him I didn't want to smoke the weed anymore."

"I guess I was just curious…we both were but we can't smoke that anymore. We can't hallucinate about watermelons and have weed in our backyard since we have some curious kids."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Renee, for even bringing it to the house."

"You don't have to apologize because it's just weed. But Cody doesn't need to bring that stuff around the house anymore and if you don't tell him, I _will_."

"I'll tell him, Renee. I'll tell him."

* * *

"Are you going to let your wife tell you what to do?"

"No, but she made a point."

Cody shook his as he sat down the weights that he had been lifting back on the ground and wiped his brow with a towel.

"You've changed a lot, man. I know you're married with kids and everything but it's like your wife has you wrapped around her damn finger. I thought you were a man."

Renee had overheard the conversation when she walked down into the living room and sat down on the couch as her gazed focused on the garage door that was slightly opened.

"What the fuck does that mean, Cody?" Dean asked. He stopped doing sit-ups to look at his friend in irritation and frustration because Cody was on some next level bullshit. "I'm married with kids!"

"I know that but you have your own life to live and you shouldn't listen to your wife. You're the man of this house so you need to tell your wife to shut her mouth and know her place because you are in control of you own life."

By this time, Dean was on his feet in a heartbeat and was directly in Cody's face in the middle of the garage.

"You need to watch your damn mouth, Cody. My wife isn't just anyone off the damn street, alright? She's my wife, she cares about my healthy, she cares about me, and she loves me. You watch your mouth, dammit."

"You're really going to defend Renee? She can't tell you what to do man but you still insist on letting her run you and rule you!"

"I told you not to bring weed back to my house and you did anyway! I have kids, dammit! You disrespected me, my wife, and our house!"

At this time, Renee got up to break up the fight between the two men because she knew it was escalate and get ugly real fast.

"Dean, calm down. Cody, I think you need to go. You have been quite disrespectful."

"Man, get the hell out of my face, Renee!"

"Get out of our house, Cody!"

"Make me!"

"Don't talk to my wife like that, dammit!"

"FUCK YOUR WIFE!"

Renee felt Dean push her out of the way as he lounged towards Cody with a punch and sent him flying to the ground then hopped on him to finish off the job. He had punched him a few more times before hearing Renee scream at him to stop attacking Cody but in the heat of the moment he couldn't because he wanted his friend's head on a platter.

"DEAN, STOP!" she screamed as she tried to yank her huge husband off his former best friend.

Dean tripped over Renee as he tried to stand up and ended back on the ground, breathing heavily, and looking at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"Get out," he said to Cody.

Cody grunted as he stood up and exited the garage and left Dean behind to cry in Renee's arms.


End file.
